


Our Connection

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: no ships actually, only friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 Yu's have to face a new situation. They have been captured by Academia and are now forced to share a cell for an unkown time. With the challenge to get along with each other they have to face strange feelings and changes. Why are they here? Why was Yuuri with them? Why were they captured in the first place and what was Akaba Leo's aim? [Based on a lot of theories of my own]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii and welcome to a new fanfic I am working at for quite a while now. I never wanted to post it since I wanted to finish it first but now I am already at chapter 9 and I don't know how to write things so I thought maybe I would get a motivation boost when I upload it and see if people even like the story. As said it's based on my own theories I have with the Yu's. Also you can see it won't follow the plot. It follows until they went to Synchro Dimension and everything after is my own head messing with them ~ 
> 
> I hope you like it and I am very very sorry if some sentences may not make sense as english is not my main language. Excuse mee. You are free to give me critic and if you find mistakes I make constantly please don't be shy to tell me so I can get better. 
> 
> As for now .. hope you like the first chapter and also maybe want to stay for more ~

The pendulum swung back and forth. Yuya looked after the blue necklace and tried to understand the things that were going on right now. Everything went in a total chaos and things seemed so confusing and unbelievable. Especially when he looked at the situation he got himself in. Looking up from his pendant he watched over the three sleeping people besides him. Seriously how did they end up like this? It was unbelievable but he just shared a room with Yuto, Yugo and Yuuri. And with sharing a room he meant the prison of Academia. He sighed. 

When Yuto got his body back he thought it would be easier. He thought they just could fight together but then they got absorbed by a mystical power from Academia. They tricked them and they had no chance to flee. But that wasn't the only thing. Academia did the same to Yugo. And if this wasn't enough they even caught Yuuri. Now they were all four together in a little room without any knowledge. Maybe Yuuri seemed to know a bit but he didn't talked that much. Yuya just had him seen once and after he found out that he was the one who captured Yuzu he couldn't do anything but hate him in the first moment. When he found out that he also kidnapped Ruri and this friend from Yugo, Rin, he didn't know what to think. It already was weird. He and Yuzu had three different counterparts. They weren't able to be together when Yuzu or one of the others girls were at the same place as Yuya or the others ones. They had no idea on why and what was going on but that wasn't the point.

What was Academia's aim to catch them? And why did they do this to Yuuri? Wasn't he a part of them like Sora is? There were so many questions and no answers. Yuya tried to not think about the things too much. He stared at Yuto who was sleeping next to him. He was the only one he could talk normal to right now. He didn't know Yugo that much and hadn't the chance to talk much with him these days. He couldn't understand him even though he wanted to. At a point he even wanted to understand Yuuri. That guy was probably the worst but at the same time there had to be a reason he was there with all of them. Closing his eyes Yuya tried to sleep a bit. Since they were here they all lost their feeling for day and night. It were already a few days. Slowly Yuya fell into an anxious sleep. There was this darkness in his heart which he had no idea what it was. It was something that controlled all of them. But it had so much affection to Yuya. The entertainer woke up with a shock. His whole body shivered and for a second he had even forgotten that he wasn't alone until he could feel a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yuya? Are you okay?” He looked to Yuto who had a worried expression on his face. Yuya shook his head and tried to forget that dream. “Yes ... I guess.”

“ARGH what do those idiots want from us anyways?! I don't see a point why they keeping us here and treating us like some dogs.” Yugo said in despair as he let himself fall back on the ground.

“I don't have time to be in a prison.”

“Captain Obvious spoke.” Yuuri added annoyed and rolled his eyes. “You aren't really a good company to have. Noisy brat.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!” The hot-blooded teen glared at him.

“See. Loud.”

“Oh you are just pissed because your beloved own homeland betrayed you.” That hit a nerve. Yuuri stood up directly and grabbed Yugo's shirt so he could pull him near to him.

“I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to make it shut forever.” He said with a grin on his face. “You know I have lots of ways to do that.”

Yugo glared back. “Sick bastard. Let me go!”

 

“Guys please. Stop that ... we finally should get along with each other or else we will never get a way out of here.” Yuya tried his best to convince them but like always they just blocked him.

“Oh come on. Sure that has to come from someone of Standard.” Yuuri rolled his eyes again and let go of Yugo's shirt so the teen fell on the ground. He growled but didn't say anything.

“As if you know things better. You are someone who is involved in this mess and caused a lot of the trouble we have now so you better stop acting like that.” Yuto interfered. Yuya hid himself a little bit behind his xyz counterpart. Sure he wanted to get to know the other two but that was difficult and Yuuri was creepy. The only one he felt safe around was Yuto at the moment.

 

“Mad little xyz-user? You have every reason.” Yuuri said with a grin.

“I dare you -”

“Yuto don't.” The good thing was that Yuto would listen to Yuya so he stopped the conversation.

 

A few days in prison. They actually could be proud of themselves that they were still alive and not attacked each other. A bit of time went by when the door to their ceiling opened and one of Obelisk Force came with their food. That guy was probably cursed with his job. But either of them was able to do anything to him. They all had special collars which gave them a terrible electric shock when they tried to break out. Yugo already had the joy to feel that and it was painful. The guy left and everyone sat on the ground with a plate. They had nothing in this room. No tables, no beds – nothing. Just the ground and some blankets. The only thing lead out of the room for them was a door that lead to a tiny bathroom. Yuya looked at them and then on his plate.

“With one thing you are right ... they really treat us like dogs.” Yuya said and looked at Yugo tried to make joke out of this which surprisingly worked because Yugo had a short smile on his face.

 

They ate in silence. The food was terrible and the atmosphere didn't really ask for an appetite to have.

“Seriously we should stop fighting and hating each other. That's nonsense. We obviously have the same enemy and if we don't get along here this will be even more painful than it already is.” Yuya whispered but everyone could understand him. With a look on each other’s faces they just sighed.

“I know I maybe can't understand this... like you said it. Standard doesn't know anything so I can't understand that hate you have against each other that much but ...” Yuya looked down on the floor no idea what he could say to sound motivational. “I don't know. Sorry.”

Yuya pushed the plate away from him and hugged his knees. What would he give for being able to do anything to make this mess better. But in the end he was just a clueless guy.

 

“Yuya is right. Fighting here won't do anything good.” Yuya looked up at Yuto and had to smile a bit. He knew how hard it was for Yuto to be here. Academia had destroyed his whole town and brought him so much pain. Being in one room with them here must be hard so he was happy that he tried it.

 

“Maybe you are right.” Yugo said hesitating and looked at Yuto. “I should ... uhm ... probably” He sighed. “I should apologize that I thought you were the one who captured Rin.” He looked away. “But you are still a weird guy.”

Yuto raised his eyebrow. He never thought that guy would be able to do something like that. “I guess then I have to apologize too. Also for the fact that I confused your name.”

“You better never forget it again.” Yugo said and laid his head on his knees.

 

“Yuugou. Funny for someone out of Synchro.”

“Stop that Fusion Bastard. As if I would belong here. My name is YUGO.” The boy was very sensitive about his name. “Also I can bring myself to apologize to Yuto and I don't have anything against Yuya but don't believe I will ever say anything nice to you.” He said angry.

“Tch. I never asked for it, idiot. I just want to get out of here and be away as fast as I can from you weirdos.”

 

“Why in the first place did you do that?” Yuya asked him. “Why are you here? Why are you working for Academia and why did you just listened to their plans?”

“As if I would tell you anything. That doesn't have to care you. I have my reasons.”

“Well those reasons obviously brought you here. Seems like the Professor doesn't think of you that much like you thought he does.”

Yuuri clenched his fists. Usually nothing could bring him in anger that fast. He loved to play with his victims little mind games but that boy was someone he really couldn't stand at all. Nobody of them.

 

“Let that idiot be an idiot. Jeez. Forget him.” Yuya really would have loved to do what Yugo said but there was something that bothered him about Yuuri. There was something more about this guy. He couldn't believe that he would be as evil as the Professor was. 

Was it that secret force? The force that Yuya could feel the whole time. Maybe it controlled Yuuri too? Yuya was afraid of this force. He already had made so much damage with this power. He even nearly attacked his own friends. Yuto was able to stop him once but since he isn't in him anymore Yuya had to fight this thing alone.

He took his pendulum in his hand and stared at it. “Why just ...don't you give me answers?” He mumbled to himself.


	2. Connection

“Action ...fields?” Yugo asked confused. “So you tell me when I was there at your place this was not the real ice age but an action field? And this was not real?” He sounded more amazed with every word.

“Yes. That's the technology we use for dueling. It's like you get one with your surroundings and monsters and you can touch them for real. And everything in this action field feels real too. Well you have kind of experienced it since the Friendship Cup used it too. Sure ours look more different and we can act better with them.”

“That sounds amazing! It's normal for us that our monsters are real but like this?! A whole new word to duel in. And for ordinary people too.”

Yuya tilted his head and smiled. “Tops and Commons don’t exist in my Dimension so yes. It's here to simply entertain the crowds more..” Yuya explained with a sad hint in his voice. If only the people from Academia would do that too. They have the power to get their monsters real and they use them for a war. That wasn't the way this game is supposed to be.

“Oh but dueling on motorcycles like it is common for your Dimension is thrilling too. I never thought of something like that to use as a form to duel.” He said. Yugo nodded. “Sure it’s a symbol of freedom. When you can feel the wind you know you are free to duel. Though Commons aren’t allowed to have them but like you see that doesn’t stop us.” He answered proud.

“Things can change. Maybe you will be free too after all this.”

“Maybe. A world where me and Rin could freely move around. That would be awesome.”

“You know we also could start discussing now that your dueling method is a more dangerous than ours.”  

“Yuya falling off of a building that is built out of pure energy isn't less dangerous” Yugo grinned and Yuya had to laugh. “Right. That's true.”

These last hours Yuya and Yugo talked a lot about their Dimensions and which things were new to them or which they had in common. They came to understand each other really good. Yuya's first impression about Yugo wasn't true in any way. If you knew him more you could talk so much with him and have so much fun. Yuto watched them silently with a smile. He had to over think the whole situation. A long time he thought Yugo was up to something bad and they fought a lot but now that they knew the truth he finally could understand the whole situation. He wondered what Shun would say about this. What was his friend doing right now? He hoped that he was okay. 

“So in the XYZ Dimension they just stand still during their duels?” Yuto looked up just to see Yuya and Yugo started at him until he noticed that they have asked him something.

“Uh .. sorry. Yes that's right, why?”

“Hm just curious because either I or Yugo stay on one place when we duel. We move or drive.” Yuya said smiling.

“Is that the reason you two are the loudest?” Yuuri sighed and looked at them bored. Yugo made a silent growl but Yuya didn't gave up there.

“So you stand still too?”

This question surprised the Fusion User but he definitely didn't want to show that in front of them.

“Yes, we do.”

“Unless you attack people. Then you guys love to run.” Yuto mumbled.

Nobody said a word to this. Not even Yuuri this time. Secretly they knew this war would be forever over them. It wouldn't allow them to think of each other a lot different like Yuya wants it to.

The door opened and as they thought another one of the Obelisk Force would come there suddenly stood the Professor in front of them. He watched over them with his calmness. He had a terrible aura that surrounded him which Yuya could feel. It felt like this calmness was the most dangerous thing that slowly crawled over his body to his mind. Out of sense he grabbed Yuto who was besides him without realizing. He was afraid and he admitted it.

“I see you are all well.” He said while observing everyone of them.

“You call that well you bastard! Let us go!” Yugo screamed at him but that didn't let his expression change. “I swear I'm going to kick the shit out of you!” He didn't stopped and the Professor sighed as he put out a little controller.

“Yugo stop!” Yuya screamed but he couldn't avoid it and as the controller was pressed Yugo could feel the pain going through his limbs again. He screamed and fell back to the ground, curled his body up.

“Please stop this!” Yuya screamed. The Professor did so and Yugo's body fell back without moving. Sometimes it twitched and you could hear a painful growl from him.

“Stop torturing us like this.” Yuya said worried looking back at Yugo to see if he was okay. He kneed himself next to him glad to see that the other one seemed to be okay for the circumstances. Sure the Professor wouldn't hurt him bad since he needed them. “That boy will never learn it.” He said with the same expression.

“Then tell us what you want from us!” Yuto stood in front of Yugo and Yuya. “Sitting around without any knowledge about what will happen to us. What is your point?” He asked as calm as he could so he would avoid the same fate as Yugo had.

“You don't have to know.” He glanced at Yuuri who tried to avoid eye contact. If Yuya wouldn't know it better he would have said that Yuuri was afraid of him. But they worked together for such a long time. Why was he afraid?

“As for now you better stay in here and don't make any trouble. Soon the key will be complete and then you will see.” He stared at Yuya who grew nervous under his watch. He stared at him and down to his pendulum which Yuya hold tight to his chest. “You have no idea ...” With this he left them alone again.

“Ugh bastard not again.”

“Yugo! Are you alright?” Yuya said worried as he saw him getting up again.

“Can't he just leave me alone.”

“You shouldn't talk so much in front of him. That was already the second time. That's dangerous.” Yuya dispraised. Yugo grinned at him.

“Come on. I can't stay still when that bastard tells so much shit.” Yuya sighed. At least he knew that the synchro duelist was okay again.

“Still ... you better stay silent for now. Who knows how dangerous that can be.” Yuya looked at the collar around his neck. “Sick.”

“What could he meant by 'you have no idea.'?” Yuto asked. The Entertainer shook his head unknowing. That could mean a lot. After all there was a war between dimensions going on so the possibilities could be infinite.

“We are weapons.” All three of them looked at Yuuri who stayed silent till now. “I probably shouldn't tell you this but that's one of the things I know.” He shrugged. “That's why we probably are here. Because he finally has all four parts of this so called weapon together.”

“What? How should that even work?” Yugo asked. “That sounds weird.”

“Wait...” Yuya thought. “It actually doesn't. Well I don't know if you have experienced that but what I knew from Yuzu was that every time she was with me or Yuto and one of us came near to her the other one immediately got send away.”

“Oh yes I have experienced that when I chased after Yuzu. I guess someone was coming.” Yuuri answered. Yuya tried to overhear the fact about the chasing.

“Yeah because I came and when I saw her I thought she was Rin and then suddenly her bracelet started to shine and we got send away too.”

“Probably because I appeared.” Yuya said. “But can't you see. That would mean that we four are not supposed to meet and that everyone of us has a friend who is the one to make this meeting never happen. Maybe that’s the reason he captured the girls …”

They all thought about this new information. “That sounds logic. So that would explain why Yugo and I were controlled by such a terrifying power when we met each other the last time.”

“But it didn't happen when we fought in your dimension.” Yugo said wondering.

“Probably because of Yuya.”

“M-Me?!” Yuya looked a little anxious at Yuuri. “But I haven't done anything.”

“It doesn't count what you do but it's your presence. Academia still had a lot of open questions but one was for sure: the standard dimension is a big part of the plan to fuse all worlds together. Standard has a very strong power itself since it is a place where all the summoning methods find together. It is more special than any of the other dimensions. And so is your part in this. You have something that awakes the true terrifying power.” Yuuri explained.

“I ... do?” The young teen looked down at this pendulum. Why would he had this ability? Why are they even meant to be a weapon?

It feared him. The fact to know to be the cause of something like this. And now that the Professor had him with all of them here he had everything together. Yuya didn't know what to think about. It made him nervous and anxious and brought the thought in his head that thanks to him his counterparts never would be able to live normal.

That wasn't what he wanted to do in life. He wanted to make people happy around him and make them smile. Being a key to a weapon that can bring destruction and pain was the opposite of what he wanted. That wasn't what his dad wanted. What would he think about all of that?

Yuya got thrown out of his thoughts when someone softly grabbed his shoulder. Yuto looked at him concerned but he tried to have a little smile on his face. “That doesn't mean that you are a bad person. We still are clueless about most things around here so don't let your head down. We are still discovering the mysteries.”

Yuya nodded and looked a little unsure but tried his best to overcome this fear.

“And if we have to give someone the fault it's you.” Yugo growled and pointed at Yuuri again. “He was the one that made everything bad so why should you now feel guilty. Who knows if he even says the truth?!” Yuuri didn't seem like he cared. “Well do whatever you want with that information.”

“What if he still is just a spy that is here to watch and gather his own information or play with our minds?”

 “What if you are just stupid? Even if I would do that I really wouldn't find anything in yours” Yuuri sighed. “Boring.”

“I swear I'm going to -”

“Yugo stop that now. It doesn't help when you scream around like a maniac.” Yuto cut his words.

“Why would you believe him!? You are the one that should trust him the least.” he screamed back at him. “He captured Rin and even your friend. Why should I stay calm I don't have a reason and you neither.”

“I didn't say I believe him. Just stop screaming already. It's already worse that we are here. Be silent and start to think of a way to get us out.”

And it helped. Yugo stayed silent after this. So did the others. Yuya leaned against the wall and stared straight ahead. The thoughts in his head didn't want to vanish. Why would he be a key to that? What is this power that connects all four of them?  And what happened to Yuzu and the others? Are they okay or did the Professor something to them?

“Yuuri why did you capture them?” No explanations were needed when he asked that without looking at him.

“It was the Professor's order. I just did what I was told.”

“Why?”

“I didn't questioned it.”

“Do you believe in this whole theory about the worlds fusing together and that the world would be better after it?”  
“I don't care about that. I just did it. It was an order.”

Thinking of Yuuri as the one who captured Yuzu as part of his orders without thinking about it made him angry. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to absolutely hate this boy in front of him. There had to be more about him and Yuya was sure that Yuuri wouldn't have done this out of free will. Glancing over to him he took a closer look at him. Yuuri always seemed to be deep in thoughts since they were locked down here. He never talked much and if he did he probably had an argue with Yugo who started it. He could understand Yugo's hate against him and the synchro duelist had way more temperament than Yuto or Yuya. He couldn't control his feelings like Yuto. Yuya normally couldn't control his either but there was just too much to think to be angry at him.

 He was angry at Reiji Akaba when he heard that he used them all as part of his plan. He was angry that he was probably the reason Yuzu was in danger the first place. But seeing Yuuri who actually got her to Academia he couldn't bring up this hate. This was something different. Maybe he would know what’s going on if he knew Yuuri a bit better. He wanted to know them all better. He wanted to know their stories. He knew a lot about Yuto's past but until now only memories from a painful time in Heartland. It would have been great if he knew their inner feelings and what they had to go through and which persons they were. He found them all so interesting and fascinating at the same time even though he didn't knew them.

Was this also a part of this whole counterpart thing? He didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to think that they couldn't get along just because of that. And he also wanted to believe that this whole interest in them came from his heart and not from the fact that they shared a fate nobody wanted.

 

 

They all were sleeping. At least it seemed like it. Yuya still couldn't bring himself to sleep. Many things came up in his mind and all in all he couldn't get himself in a kind of comfortable position to sleep. As if the ground wasn't already a pain and his whole back hurt from sleeping on it but today nothing seemed to work. He sat up and sighed. He couldn't even distract himself because there was absolutely nothing to do.

Leo Akaba. What was his aim and why did it took him so long? At some point Yuya was already about to give up. Maybe it was the best since they couldn't change it anyways. His pendulum gave him a weird feeling the last few hours. At least he suspected it was his pendulum. He had realized that his necklace was something special and held a special power but why would his dad have this power?

Was he evil? Was everything in his life a whole lie? 

“Yuya ...”

A little shocked from the sudden voice besides him he looked at Yuto's face who just sat himself besides him. “I-I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up.” He whispered.

“That's okay. I couldn't sleep either.”

Yuya nodded and sat there silent. He didn't know what to say.

“If I would say you look worried that would be a stupid thing to say since we all are in here but I have the feeling since Yuuri said those theories about us you seem to be lost in your thoughts a lot.” Yuto said with a calm and whispering voice in order to not wake up the other two.

Yuya looked down at this pendulum again.

“I just ... don't want to believe this. I don't want to be a weapon. I don't even want to be the one I am now. Knowing that I am supposed to be the cause of something. I don't understand this. I have the feeling knowing this now makes my whole life a lie. Everything my father said about me and even his whole appearance. My whole family.” He said with a shaking voice.

“Yuya don't.” Laying one hand on his shoulder Yuto forced him to look at him. “Don't think that. I know that you are more than what this one thought seems to say. You aren't anything like that. You are you and you made yourself over these years. So don't abandon things you experienced just because of something like this. We are all in the same boat so you aren't alone. I'm here too and those guys there probably too. I don't know them enough but I know you a bit and I know that you aren't a bad person on purpose. We get controlled by something very strong and we just have to find a way to figure out how to fight this. Together.”

Yuya looked at him unsure. But seeing Yuto speaking with such a confident voice gave him a better feeling. Still he had a painful smile on his face. “You know I want to know more about you and the others. I don't want to think we are just here because we share a fate. I want to know you as friends and the people who you are.” He said shy and looked to the side. Saying this out loud he had to admit that it sounded a bit weird. He looked over to the still sleeping Yugo and Yuuri.  Yuto did the same and had to laugh a bit. “I thought the same. Even about those two.”

“So about what Yugo said with Yuuri. You really have a right to hate him but seeing you like this I don't think you are.”

“No ... I don't. I don't know what to feel about any of them. That's why I want to know more. With you it was different. I knew that I could trust you and after being with you it made me understand your thoughts a bit. I guess the same counts for you.” Yuya nodded. “It's just not enough.” They said at the same time and looked at each other surprised. But then they smiled and tried to not laugh loud. “Good to know that I am not the only one.”

“We will do something about it okay? Just stop thinking about yourself like this. We are here together in this mess and it isn't anyone's fault. More or less.” Yuya now honestly smiled at him and nodded. He yawned and laid his head on Yuto's shoulder. Yuto's body got stiff after the sudden contact but he immediately started to relax again looking at Yuya.

“I'm sorry ... I just-”

“It's okay.”

Yuya’s body relaxed too after Yuto’s words and he finally had the feeling that he would be able to sleep. Yuto looked down at him and watched him falling slowly asleep. He thought at how much influence this boy had on him. But it wasn't anything bad. Maybe they all could work this out somehow.

With that thought he laid his head on Yuya's and drifted off into a sleep. What neither of them had noticed was that either Yugo or Yuuri were asleep. They could hear everything of the conversation while pretending that they would sleep. Both looked at each other silently and seeing those two laying there like this after just listening to that conversation gave them thoughts too. Yuuri stood up and without saying a word he took one of the blankets that was supposed to be for them and laid it on the two of them. Without another look he just went back to his place and laid down. Yugo watched him silently and tried to sleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked the chapter ~ If I explain anything unclear please tell me!


	3. Promise

**_Destroy ... you ... everything..._ **

**_Destroy everything ... Burn everything to ashes..._ **

_“No ... Stop this ... I don't want this.” Yuya pulled his knees to his body. His whole body shivered, didn't want to listen to him and his mind stopped working. He didn't want to be here. It was dark. He was afraid. “S-Stop ...” He whispered. “N-No.”_

_He stared at the never ending darkness that surrounded him. Voices came from everywhere. Screams of people in pain. The sounds of crashing buildings. The fearful scream of a dragon. Everytime he tried to close his eyes to forget where he was new images came into his mind. New voices started talking in confusion._

**_“It's your fault. You will destroy us all. With your power. Monster.”_ **

_“No ... I would never hurt someone. I wouldn't do it.”_

**_“Destroy everything.”_ **

_The voice that screamed in his head repeated those words over and over again. Yuya tried to think of the words Yuto had told him but it didn't helped. “I'm not this person. I can bring smiles to people. I am not a weapon. Not at my own free will!”_

**“Which free will?”**

_Yuya shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. Nothing was real. Not this. This was just an illusion. A nightmare. When he wanted to look down at his pendant it wasn't there anymore. Where did it go?_

_He felt even more alone and this weakness he felt started to take over him. He was so afraid. The fear just became bigger. “Yuto ... Yugo ...Yuuri ... what should I do?”_

_More illusions haunted his head._

_A young boy at the age of 11 looking down on a destroyed city. Shivering. Afraid. “I ... don't want the people I love to get hurt anymore ...S-Stop.”_

_A little boy hiding in an abandoned street. Digging his head into his knees and avoiding the voices around him. “He is the cursed child... get him away! I don’t want to see him anymore.”_

_Another boy getting trapped in a blind alley surrounded by 4 masked men. “N-No ... I don't want this. I don't want to do this ... T-This is terrible ...Let me go ... I don't want to hurt anyone.”_

_Yuya screamed._

_“Destroy everything ... abandon those feelings ...take their life!”_  
  


* * *

  
“Yuya!” Yuto woke up when he could feel the body besides him shaking. He tried to wake him up but Yuya didn't react to him. He was crying. “Yuya come on!” Yuto said louder and got more panic.

  
“What is happening?” Yugo couldn't overhear it and got immediately at Yuya's side to stare in fear at the boy who suffered in front of his eyes. Seeing his tears brought him back to a time that he wanted to forget so he focused on Yuto who looked at him helpless. A look that Yugo always thought would fill him with joy but seeing him like this now gave him a feeling of helplessness too.

“I don't know ... It started as the nightmares he always used to have since we are here. But I can't wake him up.”

They both looked at Yuya who winded his body in Yuto's arms.

“His pendulum. It seems to react to this.” Yuuri stood in front of them. Even in his eyes they could see a sight of worry. “Do you think it has to do with us? Like the things that happened to us?” Yugo asked grabbing Yuya's hand.

“Maybe ...”

“That dark force that controlled him. It feels exactly like it.” Yuto said a little shaking.

“I can feel it.”

“Me too.”

“It's exactly the same as I felt the last time when something took over Yuya.” Yuto explained. Yugo continued to hold Yuya's arm tight and started to shiver by himself a bit when he saw that Yuya went from screaming to an uncontrollable sobbing. “H-He's fighting ... do you think so? Isn't there anything we can do!?” He asked his two counterparts who just looked at each other. Yuuri observed him. He wasn't as calm as he seemed. Seeing Yuya in such a panic brought some memories back even in his head. Was Yuya doing that? That were things he wanted to forget.

“Damn it ... someone has to do something. We must help him. We must do anything.” Yugo couldn’t control himself either and it was actually the first time the other two saw him like this. Like a child that didn't know what to do. But aside that they couldn't avoid that they felt the same. Yuuri kneed down to Yuya looking at his face. He could remember things of his past. When there were times were he used to be in panic everyday.

Without exactly knowing what he did he reached one arm out and placed it on Yuya's cheek. He bit his lips to actually avoid to say anything. This moment was weak enough. No he hadn't any emotions. He wasn't allowed to have them. That was against the rules. The rules _they_ set. And they were watching. What if someone would see him. See that he had emotions like this. But hearing Yuya's screaming and feeling the presences of the other two awoke them again. He slowly stroke his cheek wiping away some of the tears that ran down Yuya's face. Yuto and Yugo stared at the scene in front of them and couldn't believe their eyes. But as they saw Yuuri's focused look at Yuya and it really seemed to help, they tried the same. Yuto pulled Yuya a little closer to him so he was half laying on him and Yugo who still had Yuya's hand held his arm tight and started to whisper things. He hoped Yuya would hear and feel it – their presence. They stayed in this situation focusing on Yuya who still cried and sometimes screamed louder but when they could feel that this became less a short relieve went through them.

Slowly Yuya calmed down and Yuto could feel how his body started to relax. It was like he had a panic attack. Maybe it was exactly this. Nobody said a word and they just continued to what they did. Yuto whispered a few words too. Saying Yuya that everything will be fine and that he should wake up again. That they would be here. Nobody questioned it. Nobody questioned that they acted like they knew each other for a very long time. It was natural because everything that mattered at this moment was that Yuya woke up again.

The pendulum stopped in its movements and the shine faded. Yuya's body relaxed and got a normal breathing rhythm again. The three teens looked at Yuya and waited until he slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the three worried faces that surrounded him he was confused for the first moment but just remembered what he went through. “What ... happened?” He asked weak.

They relaxed when they realized Yuya seemed to be okay for now. For him he still was confused.

“Yuya that was awful. Never do that again!” Yugo had to contain his tears. Yuya never had seen him like this and was quite surprised. Even Yuuri looked at him with a little smile but as soon as he was looking at him that smile fated again. Looking at Yuto who still held him in his arms he could see the worried but thankful expression.

“We were afraid. You seemed to be trapped for a moment. You wouldn't wake up.” He told him.

So he did things outside his mind too? He looked at them. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone of you.” He said guilty.

“Just drop it Yuya. It's something you can't do anything against. Not your fault. It's okay.” Yuuri said and Yuya was really surprised that they all were worried about him. But nobody said it was his fault. Not like the voice. He smiled a bit. “I'm glad.”

“It started.” The voice behind them surprised the little group at first but everyone was in a defense position immediately. Again he was here and watched over them. The Professor.

“That was a really good reaction for the first time, Yuya.” As soon as he spoke his name the teen stiffed his whole body. But at the same time he could feel how Yuto's grip around him got tighter as he still held him. 

“So you knew this would happen?” Yuto asked him trying to be calm and in distance as always. The Professor kept staring at him. “I did. And there will be more. The time finally has come.”

He looked at them. This time Yugo didn't say anything even though he had so much on his tongue.

“Did you started it ... is that your fault again?” Yuuri asked carefully.

“Are we worried? I thought you are the boy with the cold smile as they called you here in Academia.” Yuuri clenched his fists. “This is nonsense! Keeping us here won't bring you anything. We aren't here to serve you!” He said now with a stronger voice but took a step back as soon as the Professor took a step closer to him. Yuya wanted to help or say anything but he felt too weak and his fear was too big. He could see what a big influence this man had on Yuuri. Was he the one that made him like this? He wouldn’t be surprised.

“Your only purpose was to serve me. Even if you always said you don't care and you act because you want it on your own it was because of me. So you better sit back now and take my order like you always did. You know what happens if not.” That was the second time when Yuuri's personality seemed to break. All three of them watched him as he just sat down silently and didn't say another word. The Professor smiled and now focused his look on the others. “My order is a law. You should learn that too. As for the question. No I haven't done anything. I just researched and knew what to do so things settle themselves. The cause of your destruction will be yourself. Everyone of you is a part of it and you all slowly influence him!” Yuya closed his eyes. He knew exactly that he was the one.

“You can't hide from your fate. It will happen like this and when you are ready you will obey me and be under my control. With your power I can fuse the worlds together and this whole life will get a new meaning. You all don't realize that this is for our own good. You are the key to something so great.” His voice raised. “A few victims always have to be made.”

“B-But what will happen to them? What will happen with all of us in here?!” His voice shivered fearing the answer that will come.

“You will be one. Just like those worlds. And you are the one that will do that. You are the one that will take their power and life into yours.”

Yuya bit his lips. No he didn't want to cry in front of this person. He didn't want to seem as weak as he already was. He looked down on his knees.

“Yuya would never do that!” Yugo said. “He would never do that at his own will.”

“I think I already made myself clear. You don't _have_ an own will. Everything will happen because it has to happen. The universe created you four for a task to perform. Now it's your turn to do it. I just have to wait a little bit more until it finally will happen. But I am really glad to see this progress you have done these last hours.”

Progress. What progress? Yuya just could feel how he felt more and more depressed. If the Professor said he would take over their souls ... wouldn't that mean Yuya would kill his three counterparts in a way? He would stop them from existing. He already felt guilty when he found out that he took over Yuto but they both seemed to be strong enough to get separated again. But now ...

He took is goggles and put them over his eyes. Not now. Nobody shouldn't see it. Tears coming up that he couldn't hold back anymore. He bit his lips so he could avoid to start sobbing.

“Go ... just go!” Yugo said with clenched teeth. The Professor stared at him while he stood in front of Yuya to cover him up. “You have said everything ... you saw everything. Just go.” Yugo had try to stay calm so he wouldn't get another shock through these collars but he couldn't do nothing while that monster destroyed everything in Yuya's mind that you could call confidence or happiness. The Professor kept staring at him with his cold eyes.

“I always asked myself what important part the Synchro Dimension would play. Like I could find the purpose for XYZ and Standard. But I have to admit that I never exactly found the reason for this dimension. Now that I see you there ... I still can't see a reason. The only reason you will have is to fuse.” Yugo twitched for a second and looked down. _'Don't freak out. Just get that guy out of here. Do it for Yuya. He would do the same for you.'_

“Are you ... done?” He asked as calm as he could. He didn't say another word then and just had a very confident smirk. “I can't wait to see the final result.” With these words they got left alone. Yugo took a deep breath avoiding to look at the others. Not yet. Nobody has to see.

With a more annoyed look he sat himself besides Yuya and Yuto and looked at the trembling boy who still tried to hide his tears. A little helpless he looked at Yuto who also was a bit overstrained. Yuuri was silent. He seemed to be absent since the Professor talked with him. Both of them sighed.

Yuya stood up and stared into another direction. He was so helpless at the moment. How should he handle that he had to hurt all of them and maybe a lot more people? How could he get everyone safe from himself? The more he thought about that the more he couldn't avoid to cry out loud. He didn't thought of anyone seeing him like this anymore. It didn't matter at all. It was useless.  He couldn't stop this. Maybe if he just vanished by himself. Maybe then it would stop. Could he actually safe them?

Suddenly he felt an arm that laid around his shoulders and he saw Yugo besides him to his surprise dragging him near to his body. He took Yuya's goggles and put them off the boys face. Seeing Yuya with those eyes full of tears Yugo had to get himself together. He hated it so see others cry. Especially innocent people that never had done anything wrong. The worst part about all of this was that he was so bad at comforting people. He had no idea what to say and now he made that out of an instinct because he actually could feel what thoughts Yuya would have had by now.

“Don't even think about it.” He said with a serious voice. Even Yuuri got out of his numbness as he heard him. It was unusual to see Yugo like this.

“I know exactly what you are thinking right now. That ... things would be better without you and that you just should vanish.” Yugo bit his lips. A thing that he said to himself countless in the past.

“But that isn't true. We ... we will figure something out. Come on do you really think we just give up because an old dude who thinks he controls the world says things like that?” Yuya blinked confused. Even Yuto couldn't hold back a little laughter.

“No we won't. I guess Yuto has a kind of good working brain and Fusion Bastard isn't useless either.” Now even Yuya had to smile a bit. “And we both can do something too. Come on. We going to rock that thing. We are going to kick his ass. We just can run over him with my motorcycle if you want! Wouldn't that be fun? Do you really want that someone says what you have to do with your life?” Again he asked him serious. Yuya shook his head hesitatingly. “See.”

“I just can wonder about what I am going to say but Yugo is right with everything he said.” Yuto smiled. “Hey! I am right with many things.”

“Well many is an optional number.” Yuuri said smirking but a little impressed by his words.

“Oh someone woke up again out of his dreams and just has to talk shit again.” Yugo answered annoyingly.

“I just say the truth.”

“You don't even know me that long that you could proof it!”

“I can observe.”

Yuya looked at Yuto who shrugged and smiled at him. He smiled back. Yugo still had his arm around him which made Yuya a little helpless in moving since the other one didn't want to let go of him. But what he just said made him happy. Aside that they were here for just a few days it made him happy that Yugo already thought about him like this. Also Yuto who was always was there for him in this situation. Even Yuuri was a help. He couldn't hate him. No. Maybe he will tell them why he did those things.

“So aside that all of you have to bug around about if I can make decisions and serious stuff or not ... will you still be sad now Yuya?”

All eyes got on him and he blushed a little. “Uhh ...”

“You better say no because otherwise you destroy his only shiny moment.” Yuuri said. Yugo growled again.

“I won't. But I am allowed to be worried am I?”

“We all are. That's normal.” Yuto answered.

“So we are going to find a solution together?” Yuya asked them. They nodded. “Can we ... also be honest with each other. I mean ... we fight together but I want to fight together as friends not just because we were chosen to be here. “It still sounded weird. The same thing he told Yuto but now that Yugo and Yuuri would hear it too it sounded even weirder. How could they trust him?

“I guess it can't be helped then.” Yuuri said. The same expression as usual but still he was acting different. “Maybe you are not the only one who shouldn't listen that much to the Professors words.”

“On this day the Fusion Bastard learned something new.”

“Can you ever shut up Yugo?”

“No. Not with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone already mentioned it. No - this story won't contain them in a shipping way. They really just have a deep connection and with time it will grow but into not more than a deep and caring friendship like we saw it now for a moment. Also I picture Yugo exactly like this when he talks about Academia. I don't know .. it fits him ~


	4. Confusion

_Take them as a part of your soul and you finally will be complete. Accepted your fate._

Yuya's body startled up just to fall back again. His body felt really weak after all and he slowly opened his eyes again just to stare at Yugo's face. Surprised he blinked and looked to the side. By now he noticed that his head rested on Yugo's lab. He seemed to observe him and didn't say a word until Yuya looked at him with an inquiring look.

“Hi.” He said with a puzzled look. Yugo grinned. “Hi and welcome back.”

“Uh did I do something again?”

“You can't remember? Right after we talked you got unconscious again. First we were afraid that you would get back into this weird world of your head but to see that you just slept peaceful was a good alternation.”

“I-I'm sorry ... I really make you guys a lot of trouble.”

“Nah. You don't. As long as you are up again.”

“Did you just sat here with me the whole time like this?”

“Yes.”

“Isn't that uncomfortable?”

“Well it looked comfortable for you so I didn't think of it that way.” Yuya blushed but also had to laugh a bit. “You should be careful too.”

He sat up looking around. The same old cell. He sighed. Why would he expect something different? He noticed by now that Yuto and Yuuri watched over them. They were so silent Yuya thought they would sleep. “Uh ...hey! I am up” He said and scratched his head. A little smile went over both of their faces.  
  
“How much time went by?”

“I would say like a week.” Yugo replied.

“WHAT?”

“Don't tell nonsense. Maybe a few hours.” Yuto said. That sounded better. A week would have been terrible.

“Sorry it feels like a week though.” He stood up and walked around in the ceiling. “Ahh what would I give to have a ride on my D-Wheel again.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun. I couldn’t really enjoy riding a D-Wheel during the tournament” Yuya sighed.

“I can take you on a ride once we get out of here again.” Yugo said with a smirk. “If you dare to get on it.”

Yuya looked surprised at him. He didn't have a lucky thought since they are at this place about what would happen after it. They could do normal things. Stay friends. Be happy. “Yes. That would be great.” He said a little sadder then he wanted to. Didn't he wanted to stop worrying them?

“Have a little faith in this. We said we find a way so we will.” Yuto said. “You know Shun by now. You know he wouldn't be that pleased to see me not trying to escape from Academia right.”

“He wouldn't appreciate that.” Yuya softly laughed. “He never did. Actually I think he gave me the fault of what happened to you.” He said with a sad smile.

“Because he didn't know it better. We went through a lot of trouble and lost a lot of our comrades. Seeing you with my dragon must have been hard for him. But that's Shun for you. Since Ruri got captured he was even stricter about his friends. I'm sure he knows that you aren't the one whose fault that is.”

“Right ... you've been through a lot.” Yuya had to think about all the memories he saw about Heartland. To think that Yuto and Shun had to go through this for real. That must have been terrible.  And now they both still were that strong even though so many things happened to them.

 _“Shun will kick your ass when he finds you. You will be dead by then_.” Yuuri suddenly said. “That's what she said after...” He didn't finished it. Yuya could see how much of a struggle Yuuri had. Especially after he saw how the Professor treated him. Yuto clenched his fists. To think that he sat with him in this cell. He looked for Ruri so long. He had never seen Shun like this before. He always was very protective about his sister but after that happened all he could see in his face was that guilt. The guilt that he didn't gave enough attention.

“Is she at least alright? Did she got hurt?” It was nearly just a whisper. Yuuri looked down at his hands. “She isn’t that much hurt. A few marks by losing the duel, that's it. The Professor doesn’t want them in any weak state.” His voice was also weak. Yugo looked away. He didn't want to get angry again. He could scream at him, beat him but that wouldn't help in any way.

Yuya sighed. Yuuri would have always have this handicap. He would always be different from them because he was the cause of that. Why couldn't he just open his mind and tell them what was going on? Maybe they would understand it. Yuuri wouldn't have done this out of pure joy wouldn't he?

The four of them were full of secrets. Secrets the other ones didn't know. The fight of the Dimensions was between them.

“Just tell us already why you did this!” Yuto’s look was serious and he glared at Yuuri. The Fusion User didn't looked away. “It was an order.”

“Why did you followed that order?”

“I just did it.” Now Yuuri gave up and looked away from him. Yuto sighed.

“One thing. Did you enjoy that? Was it fun to take them away?! Have you ever thought of what could happen!?” Yuto's voice got louder with every question. Maybe it was because they already were here that long but Yuto couldn't stay calm anymore. Thinking about Shun and what pain that brought to him he couldn't stay calm. Ruri was his only family member that survived. It wasn't fair.

  
Yuuri didn't answer. He was deep in thoughts. Inside of him there was this endless fight about the things he did.

“I ... have no idea.”

“I want an answer now!”

“I have no idea!” Even Yuuri raised his voice and looked back at him. Yugo and Yuya stayed still standing next to each other. “I have no idea if I enjoyed it or not. Part of me says no. Part of me says yes. I don't know it. Just let me alone. I never asked for you to interact with me anyways.”  
“Well Ruri or Yuzu or Rin didn't asked for it either! I don't get you. I wish I could hate you for real so I don't have to care anymore!” Before Yuto could have done more Yuya took his arm. “Yuto ...”

Called one looked at his arm that was hold by Yuya. His hands still clenched fists. Slowly Yuto tried to relax again and took a deep breath, a little shocked about what he said. “Yuya I ...”

“No don't. It's okay.” He held him a little tighter and looked back at Yuuri who just held his head down. His hands were shaking. Out of anger or something different? Suddenly he looked up, a face full of anger but also joy. Was it this expression he had on his face when he hunted the girls? He stood up and came near to them.

“Yuuri I swear don't do anything stupid now.” Yugo stunned.

  
“I have never asked for you to not hate me. You can hate me with everything you have. Like everyone does! I DON'T CARE.” He screamed. His voice raised. “Oh I could tell you how much joy I had hunting them. It was great you know? Because they were helpless. So helpless. They haven't had a chance against me. I wasn't helpless for once!” He giggled. It sounded like he lost it completely.

“I could do the same to you. We are locked in here. You have nowhere to run and it is an easy game. It's like hide and seek.” Now his voice was a whisper. “Without the hiding.” It seemed to crack. The other three watched with horror what happened to him.

“Yuuri stop ... Let's talk. Please just explain it to us. We have no idea how we should act with you.” Yuya tried to keep his voice under control. “You have to understand that it is hard to face the one who caught your best friend and gave her to someone that dangerous.” He seemed to get quiet. Was it good or bad?

“B-But at the same ... it's like I can't hate you for what you have done. I don't know how to explain this but for me I have the feeling you haven't done this out of free will. I don't think of you as a bad guy. I'm sure we could have fun when we would have met at different circumstances.”

“Yuya is not the only one who thinks like this. I am sorry for the outburst I just had. It's like Yuya said it. We have no idea how to deal with that.” Yuto said.

“Damn we just want to understand what's going on. I am angry at you and I don't make a secret out of it but if you could tell us where we are with you.” Yugo added.

Yuuri looked at them. Then his eyes pinned on Yuya again who took a step back. He was creepy but right now he acted like he wasn't himself again.

“You think everything can go perfect. You think I can forget what I have seen. Are you stupid?!” He yelled at Yuya. Yuto and Yugo stood in front of him to protect him. “Stop it now! Have you forgotten what you said earlier? Yuya tries to help us. He does that like no one other could do it. Instead of getting angry at him you should thank him. He cares for you. And he tries his best to understand your inner feelings.” Yuya was surprised over Yuto's words. That was what he thought of him?

“Feelings ... I don't get them anyways. They are nonsense. They just hurt ... but I hurt too. It's all his fault. The Professor and his experiments. You will be his experiments too. We all are. He just plays with us. He will do that until he has everything under his control. He doesn't care about anything different. He will kill us all ... with our own powers. With our own beloved dragons. He has so many secrets and I just discovered so many of them even though I wasn't allowed to. I did something I wasn't allowed to ...I should get punished like they always do ... Do you want to hear - “Suddenly there was high sound followed by a crackle. The collar was activated and as soon as they realized it Yuuri screamed up in pain as a shock wave went through his whole body. The three of them watched too paralyzed to do anything. In front of the cell there stood one of the Obelisk Force who pressed the button for Yuuri's collar.

Yuuri could feel how another shock wave hit him even more painful than the other one. His body felt so weird, so restless like they took all the strength he had. His sight got blurred and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a worried Yuya who ran up to him to catch him. During the fall he even smiled. _Why are you so stupid and naive ... Don't trust me ... I'm a monster._

Yuya stared at Yuuri's body in his hand. That was a really hard shock wave he must have gotten. Because even he could feel a little crack when he touched Yuuri. What did they do with those collars? The way they worked was terrible. The Obelisk Force member nodded. “Don't freak out or else you will experience the same. That's an order.” Sure they would guard them. Yuya bit his lips. “Order ... I can't hear that word anymore.”

“Wait let me help you” Yugo said and together they got Yuuri on one of the blankets. “That was ...”

Yuya nodded. No words have been needed.

Yuto looked guilty at them. “Sorry I really should have kept quiet.”

“Oh come one. That had to be said. That guy will never get it if we don't say anything.” Yugo said. “I'm already impressed that it took you so long until you finally said something.” He mumbled.

Yuto looked at him confused. “I mean Academia destroyed your hometown. Yuuri got Ruri. He is a Fusion User. You hate them. Still you were so ... calm! I couldn't do that!” He said impressed. Yuto blinked. “Well I have no idea why ...I guess it's what I have been taught. Stay calm so the enemy can't sense you.”

“You weren't calm when we dueled though” Yugo said and pouted a little. “Didn't I were a good enemy?” Now it was Yuto's turn to laugh. Yuya and Yugo just grinned and were happy their friend laughed at least again. Hearing Yuto laugh was something so special.

“You didn't gave me a chance to be quiet with all your yelling.” He answered with an amused voice.

“Well good I guess. That means I am a special villain for you.” Yugo grinned.

“That you are.” Yuto said watching him. He joked around with Yugo the one he once titled as Fusion Pawn. The one who ...

“Actually it is my fault I guess.” Yugo suddenly said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Yuya said Shun gave him the fault for your disappearance. But actually it was mine since I brought you in that because like always I didn't listen and acted first.”

Suddenly Yugo felt a hand on his head looking up to Yuto who stood next to him.

“It was that power. I told it Yuya and I will tell it you. We got controlled. Yuya got me out of this because he knew me by then. Maybe he could have done the same to you too if we have known you a bit better. That's no one’s fault. Right Yuya?”

Yuya nodded happy. “You got it. We make the best out of this situation. And I'm sure we will bring Yuuri's true character back too.”  
  


* * *

  
The Fusion User still slept. His breath was normal and he seemed to have no injuries. Whatever Academia was using on them it was just a way of calming them down. Normal electroshock waves would have done way more cause to the body but these collars were here to make them weak.

Yuya sat beside him patiently and waited for him to wake up again. He couldn't stand it to not know if they were okay or not. Did they feel the same towards him? He still thought about what Yuto said to Yuuri about him. It made him really happy to hear that.

Yuto and Yugo talked the last hour. It made him happy to see that they finally could talk with each other alone and it made him happy to see that they understood each other well. Yugo seemed to be really excited and Yuto smiled and looked satisfied. That was the first time they talked to each other for so long without Yuya's help. Suddenly he felt a movement besides him and he was glad to see that Yuuri was about to wake up again. Said one slowly opened his eyes holding one hand to his head. He looked around confused until he saw Yuya and seemed to remember everything what happened again.

“You are awake! Are you okay?” Yuto and Yugo stopped in their conversation and glances over to them. Yuuri stared at him for a while until he slowly got to sit up and also looked into the other two faces still without saying a word. Yuya held him one of the bottles full with water they got like an hour ago. Still a little helpless he took the bottle and drunk a bit. Yuya stayed besides him and waited patiently. Yuuri looked at the bottle and then back to his Standard counterpart. “I'm okay.” He said quietly. Yuya made a relieved sight. “I'm glad. Those shockwaves looked so dangerous and you seemed to get some really hard ones.”

Right now Yuya looked into the face of a confused boy. Yuuri had no idea how to react to this. He knew what he had done and at one point he couldn't forgive himself to have said those things. Looking at Yuto made it worse. He had no idea how to deal with feelings like that. He never needed them anyways. The people from Academia looked up to him and just did what he wanted. Besides the people that were above him and who treated him really bad Dennis was the only friend he had that at least didn't acted like he was afraid of him. He was different too. Maybe a bit like Yuuri was. But these guys here were so different from the people he had to deal with normally. They actually got him out of his comfort zone getting him into an area of his mind that he didn't understand since years.

“Don't worry. I had to wear such a thing for a longer time and got a few of those shockwaves. This one wasn't the most terrible one.” He tried to make Yuya less worried but he did the exact opposite. “Y-You had to wear them?? For how long?”

Yuuri was a little overwhelmed with the situation. “I guess for like a year.” He shrugged. It wasn't the most painful experience he had but it was annoying to always give attention on saying the right things.

Yuuri still felt weird. What was that feeling he just had everytime he looked at any of them? Guilt? Was it that? He had no idea since feeling something like that wasn't allowed to him. But he couldn't stop himself.

“Uh ... I ...” He started but stayed silent again. The others said nothing and gave him the time he needed. He had a stressed expression. He wanted to say something but didn't know how. Yuya said it without any thinking and he said it often to them. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want that._

“I'm sorry” He suddenly said and was surprised about himself. He wasn't the only one. “For earlier.” He felt like back when he was 11 again and shook his head. “Especially what I said to you Yuto ... I ... it wasn't right I guess.” And they could feel the helplessness too. Yuuri had actually no idea about what he did wrong but at the same time he knew he did something wrong.

“Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. It's okay. I put you under pressure too.” Yuto answered.

“You are weird. Feelings are.” He mumbled.

“Well I guess you had not enough in your life.” Yugo said an eyebrow raised.

Yuuri body stiffed again. “I had.” Was the short answer he gave.

“Well can we help you in a way to understand them again?” Yuya asked.

Yuuri thought about it. Help to understand them again. What did he not understand? He looked at Yuto. He had something in his mind but wouldn't people call something like that heartless? Especially because Yuto wasn't in a position where he had to tell him things.

“Split it out. There is something right?” Yugo said impatiently. He got a little kick in his ribs from Yuto's arm and was silent again.

They made so much progress until now. They could bring Yuuri along with them too.

“You said you want to know us, our real feelings, our life, right Yuya?”

He nodded.

“I want to know it too. Not in an observing way like I always had to obverse the next victims the Professor told me to catch. In the way you want to know it. Whatever that way is.”

Yuya looked at him confused. “Out of interest because you want to get to know the people you are talking to?”

He nodded.

Yuya looked at the other two.

“We agreed that we would start to trust each other more.” Yuto said.

“But I have a request. If I am allowed to.” Yuuri asked. His normal personality wasn't seen in any way.

“Sure what is it?”

“Could you tell me about Heartland? About what it was? What we did? I entered Heartland when it already was destroyed. I didn’t saw how it was before. I just followed the order I had.”

Yuto was stunned.

“Hey you can't just ask stuff like that!” Yugo yelled.

“Not ... it's okay I am just surprised.” Yuto said. “Also if you want to know me better you sure have to get to know Heartland.” A little smile hushed over his face.

“I will tell you ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this will be a story full of my headcanons. Well it's actually hard to write Yuuri without him being that much OOC. But I have this idea that up to now Yuuri listens to the Professors orders since years and didn't deal with his own emotions (also because he wasn't allowed to - more of his past in later chapters ~) Soo now that Yuuri is around the other Yu's who are so different from all the people he knew till now he tries to remember what it was to have an own mind again. That's why he is so confused and constantly asked himself if a "normal" person would do that in this situation. I like him this way really ~


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey sorry it always takes me so long to upload this! Always promise myself it would be faster the next time but yeah .. look at me. I will give my best though! Also because someone in the comments "nicely" pointed it out: yeah I just noticed that my title for my story is incorrect and shitty so as soon as I find something new I will rename the story. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell mee.

They sat together in a circle and stayed silent for a long time. Nobody of them didn't really know where to start. They have promised that they would start to trust each other more but this sounded easier than it was.

Yuya was afraid to ask. He had seen so much pain in Yuto's past that whatever he would ask maybe was the wrong question. He didn't want to bring him more pain but he also wanted to know what happened to him. With Yuuri and his question it was even trickier. Yuto was willing to tell them but in the end they stayed silent till now.

The war that always would stand between them. The war that hurt Yuto the most of them but they all got involved in their own way.

“There never was something like fear ...” Yuto said while he looked like he was deep in thoughts. They started to listen as soon as they could hear his voice.

“It was a nice and calm city. A city of hopes and a future with dreams. The people in Heartland had this story going around that a few years back there were heroes who saved our city once from a really big force. Since then the people never thought of war even though nobody knew if those legends were true based or just tale. Some people say all our memories got erased so we wouldn't remember what happened. But those stories inspired us. Every kid wanted to have at least a little bit of the strength of those heroes.” Yuto had a warm smile on his face. “It was nice to think of someone that strong. The life in Heartland was calm but never boring. We had a lot of fun with dueling. As we saw the development of the technology and the many options we could do during our duels. It was something amazing to discover. All in all you could say Heartland was a good city. A city I always thought that other parts of the earth should take as a role mode.

I never was outside in another country or another city so it was even more special to me. I wanted to travel one day to see if other places were as good as mine was. Who could have thought that this would lead me to other dimensions?” He said.

Yuya smiled. “That sounds nice. I just have seen the Action Field we got from Heartland but Shun told me once that the real Heartland was much more colorful and pretty. I wish I could have seen it.”

“I wished for that too.” Yuto's smile got sad.

“What about you? Where did you lived? With whom?” Yugo asked.

“I lived in a calm neighborhood a little bit outside of the center. We had a house there and a little garden. We - that was me and my father. Ruri and Shun lived a few blocks away from us with their parents. We spend a lot of time together and I often was at their place or they at mine. We were two families that nearly counted as one. Shun and Ruri both were like siblings to me since I never had any and their mother was like a mother for me too. She cared a lot about me and my father. Shun's father also helped us out a lot.”

“What happened ...” Yugo started a little unsure.

“To my own mother?” Yuto finished the sentences for him and he nodded soft.

“She died when I was still a baby from a disease that couldn't be healed. I was just a few month when this happened so I can't remember her. I never got to know here which sounds sad but since I never got the feeling it actually didn't affect me that much. Sure I later felt bad and always thought about how she would be if she still would be here. I just saw her on photos my father showed me but I could bear it. I had a family that loved me.”

“A big family ...” Yugo whispered and smiled. “That sounds nice and fun.”

“Family ...” Yuuri repeated the word. Yuya and Yuto both looked at theme a little worried. “You two had one right?”

Yugo shook his head.

“I can't remember.” Yuuri said.

“Why?” Yuto asked a little shocked.

“Not now ... later. I want to hear more Yuto!” Yugo said and with this the topic seemed to be forgotten again. Yuuri agreed. “It is your turn now. Not ours.”

“Alright. Well we all went to the same school. I and Ruri were in the same class as for Shun he is a year older then us. I can remember how Ruri always teased him that he had longer lessons than us. She loved to tease him but Shun did the same to her. They had this healthy relationship and understood each other most of the time really good. A few argues sometimes since Shun could be very protective about Ruri. She always asked me to convince him that everything would be alright and that she can go to events on herself with her friends.”

“I can really imagine him being like this.” Yuya said with a smile. “Hope he smiled more back then.”

“He did. We all did. Back in those times there wasn't really a day were I could say that I wasn't happy. We maybe had our little downs but that was normal. Most of the times I was really happy about life and how it was. Same counted for Shun and Ruri. We always were honest with each other so I knew that we had a good time.”

He went silent again. Thinking about the past, a past that never will be relevant in the future because nobody of them could return to this point. No one could let them forget what horror they had to see when the city was attacked the first time.

“The horror of when you have no idea what's coming at you. When the only thing you know is that you have to run and flee and that you aren't allowed to look at the people around you when you and your friends want to survive.”

He felt himself back in this helpless situation where he just could wait and see and hope that the Obelisk Force would move on. He looked into Yuya's worried face who took his hand. Yuto didn't even realized that he said that loud.

“You know we can stop too if it's not ...”

Yuto shook his head. “It's okay.”

* * *

 

_3 years back in Heartland_

“I will come to you right after I checked everything at the house.” Yuto said as he walked with Shun and Ruri to their home. It was one of these days again where his father had to work the whole time and he spend his time at Ruri and Shun's house.

As they separated Yuto said it wouldn't take him long. On his way to his house he couldn't help himself but to have a really bad feeling. He had it the whole day and didn't know why. This feeling told him that something was about to happen. But why should something bad happen now? There was no reason for it. He looked up at the sky. It was a really beautiful day today so it couldn't be a storm or anything. It was probably just him being weird again.

Back at home he did as he was told. Closing the windows, checking the rooms. His father must have left in a hurry because when Yuto entered the living room all of his father's paper works were lying around at the floor. He was very close with the major of Heartland and had a job at his side. Yuto wasn't that sure about what he did there but he knew it was important to the city and its safety.

He collected all the sheets from the floor and wanted to put them back to the desk when suddenly something called his attention on the paper. It was a drawing of something that looked like a portal. Yuto's feelings about this day just went a lot worse so he continued to read the things that his father wrote on the sheet. It was about the discovery of other dimensions and their danger. When Yuto read the word “Fusion” his heart started to race fast for a few seconds. As he would get a vision he could see a dragon in front of his eyes. He shook his head continued to read but suddenly the earth started to tremble.

“An earthquake?” He told himself but he already knew this wasn't one. His father left in a hurry and based of those things he just read. Yuto shook his head again. That was probably just a normal earthquake that would stop soon. He looked outside when he could see how the sky slowly got darker and it didn't stopped until the day looked like night. He went outside to check what was going on. Sure it wasn't the smartest thing because he should bring himself to a safe place or better to where Ruri and Shun were. Their parents would know what to do. But something was calling him and he could feel it. Suddenly there was a purple light that came from the inner city. It came right from the Heartland tower. Was it some kind of new event of the city? Yuto tried to make every excuse for this weird appearance but in the end he couldn't stop this. It was something dangerous and it would change their life.

  
“Yuto!” He turned into the direction where Shun's voice came from. He and Ruri ran up to him.

“Are you okay?!”   
“I'm fine but what is happening here?” Yuto asked nervous.

Shun shook his head and Ruri just hid behind her brother. “Our parents left a note on the table. They had to do some things in the city but already wanted to be back like an hour ago. They would have called us if it would last longer.” He tried to say the last thing more quiet so Ruri couldn't hear it. Yuto's face was blank. They were in the city. His father was in the city too. Something weird was about to happen.

“We have to find them!” He said in panic. Shun and Ruri agreed. At first Shun didn't want Ruri to come along with them but leaving her wasn't an option either. He always had the need to protect her even though Ruri was a girl that could protect herself really good. Yuto just hoped there wasn't anything that they had to be protected of. They ran the main street along. All the public transports stopped working and from far away they could already hear people screaming. Yuto tried to not listen to them, to act like they weren't here. But the nearer they came to the center the louder it was. They already could see couple of people running and screaming that we head in the wrong direction. “THEY WILL GET YOU!” Someone screamed.

More and more people came across them and were in panic. The more people Yuto saw the faster he ran. “Please be okay Dad. Please be okay!” He told himself. Behind him he could hear Ruri asking her brother about their parents. “They aren't in danger right? They are okay ...” She said but couldn't believe in her own words. Shun had no idea how to answer.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It was loud and Yuto could feel how he was thrown back from the blast of this explosion. “That was the town hall. They attacked the town hall! Quick. RUN!” Some of the security people already lead a group of people in another direction. Yuto looked at the chaos that was about to build itself in front of him. Town Hall. “MY FATHER. He had a job to do in the town hall today!” Yuto's body started to shiver. He automatically started to run ignoring Shun's scream behind him. “Yuto we can't go! Something is about to come!” But Yuto didn't listen. He had to save his father. That was all he had to do. Suddenly Yuto was stopped by a second explosion that was even closer than the other one. His mind stopped working. He didn't care anymore if he would make it out of this he just wanted to be with his father. Suddenly he realized that he had lost Shun and Ruri. It was his fault for running without watching. Now he was alone and the chaos around him made his run. The building near him started to collapse and he had to turn back to not get hid by any parts of it. How should he even know where his father was? He also could be on a different place not where he said he would be. Maybe he already could escape. Yuto could feel how tears came to his eyes. The realization that he was alone now, that he had lost Shun and Ruri and maybe wouldn't see them again. He just wanted to be with his father who would tell him that everything is going to be okay and that they all will be together again unharmed.

“Yuto! Why are you alone here?” The sudden familiar voice caught his attention. It was one of his teachers of school. “Sir I -” “WATCH OUT!”

His teacher took his hand and ran with him towards the park. He didn't say anything but Yuto could see the fear that was written on his face and he ran and tried to keep up with his teacher. Behind them there were laughter. Yuto didn't want to look back. It sounded like monsters were chasing them. Monsters with terrible laughter’s who enjoyed watching them.

“You can't escape us!” Suddenly they were in front of them. Yuto saw them to late and tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. His teacher stood in front of him. Around them there were laughter's. Yuto covered his ears so he wouldn't hear them but it didn't stop. Finally he was able to look up and seeing that the people who chased them were humans like them gave Yuto even more fear. Why did they do that? They looked satisfied with the situation.

“Stay away! We haven't done anything to you!” Yuto could hear his teacher’s words but his voice trembled.

“Oh look the weakling is talking. He tries to save his life. How amusing.”

“We should actually show him of what we are able.”

Yuto wanted to run but his feet didn't listen to him anymore and they were all around them. The most terrifying thing to Yuto was that they all had duel disks. They were duelists like him. Why would they do such a cruel thing? One of them raised his duel disk.

“I summon you, Antique Gear Golem! Show your terrible powers!”

In front of them a monster came up. Yuto never has felt something that real. The shock wave that hit them was strong. Never in his life did he felt that helpless. Never ever did he felt such a fear like in this moment. His teacher tried to defend them but had no chance. The monster threw him to the ground until he couldn't stand anymore. “S-Stop this ...” Yuto whispered while tears ran down his face. The horror of seeing someone getting harmed in such a way.

  
“And now .. the best part of this show.” The soldier sounded so happy. He was so satisfied. Yuto's body didn't stop to tremble. The next thing that happened was so surreal that Yuto couldn't believe it at first. The soldier activated his duel disk again and suddenly there was a red light that surrounded Yuto's teacher. He screamed and tried to escape but suddenly he vanished and all that was left was a card. Yuto couldn't believe it. All he could do was screaming in panic. When the soldiers looked at him and were about to do the same Yuto had no idea what happened.

Suddenly a light from his own duel disk came up. He covered his face with his hands. He didn't want to see any of this horror. The soldiers suddenly screamed and when Yuto looked up he was alone. No – he wasn't. Above him was dragon.  That dragon seemed to protect him. Nobody was around him anymore and when he looked down on his duel disk he could see the card.

“Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ...” He whispered to himself and looked up. “A-Are you protecting me?” He said with a fearful voice. The dragon just came closer to him as a respond.

Yuto started to cry again. “P-please we have to save my family ... We have to save my father and Shun and Ruri and their parents ...I want to save this city!”

* * *

 

“That was the first time when I met the soldiers from Academia. Also it was the day when the power of Dark Rebellion awoke. If it wasn't for him I would have ended in a card too.”

Nobody dared to say a word. Yuya and Yugo looked shocked. Trying to figure out how Yuto must have felt in this situation. He was just a kid who had to fight alone. Yuuri looked to the ground. Hearing what the people he fought for did, actually something what he did too was weird and for him a normal situation until now. To hear the story from someone who experienced it was different. Yuuri thought it wouldn't mind him but it did. Especially because he was a soldier too. He carded so many people and showed so much joy doing it – he felt joy doing it. All those children he looked into the eyes and showed joy while he carded their friends. He wasn't there in Heartland when it all started obviously since he was the same age as Yuto and they wouldn't have let him fight in this age. Though he had to experience his own hell.

Feelings came up that he thought he had abandoned. He didn’t know what to think anymore. If things were right or wrong – what was the deal with this question? Who was right and who was wrong in this fight? He’s been told since years that Academia’s aims where good. He didn’t cared about if they were good or bad – what did he care for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp hope you liked iiiit. As you can see this isn't exactly canon since we know now that the war started when they already were in their ages now but in my version it started years earlier. My theory for that is it started the day Yuya's dad left because I still think that must have ment something haha. Sooo they were like 11/12.


	6. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I diiiid it. And as you can see I changed my title to be hopefully a better one ~  
> Thank you for those nice comments <3 They gave me motivation again :3

Yuya tried to think of all the things he heard and matching them with the things he saw in Yuto's memories. Hearing it from him was painful. He already couldn't bring himself to calm down to see all those people getting carded but to imagine that Yuto was there, that he had to fight them. Still he was here with them and was about to fight again. Yuto was so strong. Yuya would never admire him for the life he had but he admired him for his strength. He could see how much pain it brought to him but still Yuto didn't gave up. He still was able to smile at him.

Yuya was about to cry but tried to hold it back and looked down.

Yugo was speechless. He drove through the destroyed Heartland and had seen what happened there. But in this moment he wanted to save Rin so bad that he didn't thought more about it. He even fought against Yuto in this city. He couldn't be mad at him for mistaking him for an enemy. The fact that Yuto actually still can trust people is incredible. He felt sorry for everyone in this town and for what happened to Yuto. He felt sorry that he never thought about it more. Yuto had a good reason to hate him. He was just another invader to this town. Who knows what the Synchro Dimension was up to? After all those events that happened during the Friendship Cup he was more in doubts about what life means to most of the people in the City.

“Were you able to save your family?” Yuuri asked quietly and a little hesitating. He wouldn't admit it but he feared the answer.

Yuto slowly shook his head. “Dark Rebellion was able to lead me to Shun and Ruri who also nearly got captured. I was able to save them. I will never forget the face Shun gave me. He was so worried over me and at the same time so angry that I just ran away. But we didn't had much time to talk since we already had to run. It was spoken around that I had a force with me which was able to fight against the soldiers so we had to act quickly. If they had attacked us all at once we wouldn't have had a chance so we had to run. Though I begged him to bring us to our parents place.”

Yuto stopped for a moment. The things he saw, the feelings he had in this moment. Everything came up again. “S-Seriously Yuto ... you don't have to tell this.” Yugo said. Even he had to fight with his tears. Yuya just gave up long ago.

“They were next to the Heartland Tower. We thought we could make. We thought we could pick them up and flee together. But that was a mistake. The soldiers were everywhere. They surrounded us. On our way we took a lot of friends we knew with us. In that moment I thought I was able to save them all ... but to aim for the Heartland Tower was wrong. We couldn't go there and in that moment Shun, Ruri and I had to choose. We could fight our way to the tower and maybe be able to save our parents which wasn't sure, or we could fight now for our comrades and save at least them. We took the second choice. We couldn't have lived with the thought to eliminate so many friends of us for our sake. We would be able to fight together and protect each other. So we fought and actually were able to survive this day. Not everyone made it but most of the people were still with us.”

“Y-You never saw them again?” Yuya asked.

Yuto closed his eyes. He feared to forget his father’s face one day. He couldn't even remember what the last thing was they talked about. “Shun and I came back to look for them alone when the situation calmed a little bit down. Cards with souls were laying around everywhere. Sometimes even people who were killed by the collapsing buildings... i-it's an image I will never forget... but we found them.” Yuto grabbed Yuya's hand. Partly because he didn't want Yuya to cry. Partly because he needed someone who he could hold onto.

“The cards of them. We had searched so long. We wanted to be sure. If we wouldn't find them they maybe would be okay. But first we found Shun's parents. My dragon lead the way. The cards were scratched and nearly destroyed. No way that they could have been saved.”

Again Yuto stopped and took a deep breath. “The card of my father was destroyed. We would have never found it if it weren't for my dragon's power. It was disrupted. I couldn't even see his face anymore on it. But it was him. There was no way it wasn't him ... I have no idea how we came back home. I broke down right on the place. I had no idea anymore. I lost it ... I couldn't bear the thought to be alone on this world.”

The silence that was between them was so tensed at this moment nobody dared to say a word. Even though Yuto couldn't describe himself right now what was happening with him he still could feel something. It may have felt like relieve. He was sad and looking at the other three made him feel even worse since their misery was his fault by now but they listened to him. Even Yuuri ... someone of Academia listened to his story. A thought that always was impossible for him to imagine. He never would wanted it to happen but it was okay now. He could see that Yuuri was deep in thoughts. He had no idea what they did to him in Academia but Yuya was right: he wasn't evil. He never would have captured Ruri, Yuzu and Rin with his own free will. He may be a person that likes to play, that can't stand rules, that has his own head but still he wasn't heartless. He could feel it exactly.

“Shun must really hate me. I still don't get it. This sounds so illogical. Why are you even trying to talk to me? After you lost most of the things in your life I even took an important person of you and here you are. I don't get it.” Yuuri said what he thought. He tried to understand this but he couldn't bring himself to a correct solution. Someone steals something important from you – you hate that person. You can never be in a company with that person without wishing their death. This wasn't possible.

“I know it sounds impossible but Yuto isn't lying.” Yuya said quiet still looking down on the ground. “I have seen it. When he dueled Sora back then.” This caught Yuuri's attention. “Sora ... you mean that one elite duelist of Academia that got send to Standard?” Yuya nodded.

“He dueled Shun and tried to hurt him. Telling him how much joy he had to hunt them. He dueled Yuto and even though Yuto had the chance to win he didn't do it.” Yuuri looked at them surprised. “But ...”

“I know!” Yuya continued talking. “I couldn't believe it either when I heard Yuto's story. I couldn't believe how he still was able to let Sora go even though he belonged to the group that had destroyed his hometown. Now that I heard what happened it seems even more unbelievable but I know from my heart that Yuto is honest when he says that he would be able to trust you. I know it ... He is tired from all the fights he had.” Yuya stopped and looked up. Was it right to talk in Yuto's place?

Yuuri focused Yuto. They both stared at each other. Yuto still was calm though behind that mask you could see how he tried to not lose against his emotion. Yuya wished that for once he just would let them go but building a wall over the years must have been hard for him.

“It's true what Yuya said. It's true that I hate Academia and all the soldiers. It's true that I hated the one who captured Ruri and wished that one person would just vanish. I always asked myself why they did that. Who could be so cruel and heartless to destroy innocent people's life? People who they didn't even know. I still have no answer to that. Academia is a cruel place that's true. But I don't want to fight anymore. Wouldn't I be on the same level as them if I would go and try to card everyone of Academia? Shun and I went far enough already as we stole this technology from Academia. I never used it but Shun did and I felt bad for everyone. He carded people from LDS. People who were innocent like we were. We just didn't knew it better. We just knew it was the name Akaba that lead us to this place. I just wanted to find out who was responsible.” He took a deep breath. “It's complicated. But this is not the way we should fight. We drag innocent people in a war that they have no idea about. That's the mistake. It's all the Professors fault and the people who are doing this out of free will.” Staring at Yuuri everyone knew which question would follow now.

“What about you. Tell me. Did you do everything of this out of free will? There will be no way that I will ever trust you if your answer is yes. Believe me I can see when someone lies. I have seen enough faces who told me to trust them but in the end it was all fake. Look me in the eyes and tell me if you are able to tell the truth about yourself.” Yuto's face stayed expressionless. At this point Yugo and Yuya dared even to make a sound.

Yuuri's face didn't tell anything. He thought about Yuto's question but at the same time didn't want to. Thinking about this would mean to dig in his past which was a mistake. But to understand his current situation he had to understand what happened in his past. When was the time he decided that torturing people would be okay? But wasn't that an answer too? He started to think if he always liked it. Did he always wanted to hurt people? Why was it so hard to answer that question? If he would love to do it then saying yes would be easy right? He didn't care for those people in front of him. He didn't care about anyone but himself. People have to listen to him and the only person he listens to is the Professor. But he betrayed him so he shouldn't listen to him either. He was his own person with his own desires. But what was his own desire?

The past three years all that counted were the Professor's orders. He didn't had to think about his own actions while doing those orders. Those orders told him what to do and he didn't question them. If they were terrible he just did it because he knew if he wouldn't, he would be in trouble. So was this his own free will? Did he do it because he wanted to do it or because he wanted to protect himself? But that wasn't an excuse either. 

No matter what he thought it always went into a dead end. He couldn't answer this question because he couldn't understand himself. He never thought about himself these years because that wasn't necessary. What did he lived for? Terrible pictures came to his mind again. He shook them off. He didn't want to go back to this past. It was terrible enough. He fought against it all the time he didn't want to go back.

“It’s no excuse to tell that since I can remember being in Academia I was told what to do, what was right and how I should act. We had training lessons about how to get someone in the corner – how to capture people and how to break their mind. We weren’t allowed to think about us. The Professor always showed special interest in me and told me I was part of something important. He always treated me like an elite and gave me special orders but … thinking about how I even came to Academia. I can’t remember it. I have no idea what I did before, if I grew up on this place. All I can see are …” He closed his eyes. “… soldiers that watched us day and night. Who checked what we talked, what we did. If we protested or wanted to know something that was questioning Academia we would get punished. We weren’t allowed to make bounds. They taught us how to use people in our near as tools even our own people. They made soulless soldiers out of us all. But the Professor had other plans for me and therefore one day I started to get a special treatment …everyday …”

Yuuri's body was shaking. That wasn’t an answer to Yuto’s question but he couldn’t bring up an answer that was honest enough. Telling them what happened was the only honest thing he could think of. But they had their own problems so why would they care about what happened to him. He was the bad guy it didn’t matter how he became one. But what he didn't know was that Yuto already could see something that he didn't see about himself. “Stop it. Stop thinking about it.”

That brought Yuuri out of his mind again but left him off guard. He looked so vulnerable. Nothing left of the cold personality that he had.

“I ...”

“It’s enough. I understand. Thank you for telling me. Maybe one day you can give ma a direct answer but I appreciate that.” Yuto smiled. 

With this the conversation was over. One of the guards brought them their food for the day. They ate it in silence. Everyone was caught in their own thoughts. Yugo and Yuya looked at each other. Neither of them knew what they could say to cheer them up. Their thoughts were the same as they both looked at Yuto.

The xyz user was in his own thoughts by now. Thinking about the past and actually tell it to someone outside of Heartland brought him back in this time again. He didn’t want to think of it again. It took him so long to actually live with those thoughts. To actually be able to talk normal again. It was a hard time to realize what happened to Heartland and what happened to his father. He didn’t wanted to believe it at first and went out of control. The power of his dragon just made everything worse at this time. He couldn’t control it. It was a weight that he didn’t want to bear in his age. But he had to and even though it took him long he was able to make it.

Now Yuto didn’t know if he was the strong person he thought he would be. The depressing thoughts of Heartland and his family took over him again. He suddenly felt alone even though he wasn’t. Something that always happened in the time right after the first attack. He was about to lose himself again and that feared him. He didn’t want those thoughts back because he tried to abandon his feelings over the years. How else should he have survived?

He didn’t realized that he stared into nothing and drifted away with his thoughts until a hand that place on his shoulder brought him back again. Looking up surprised he saw Yuya smiling a bit helpless at him. Yuto was confused at first but at least was calm again and could think straight. The dark thoughts that just contained his mind were forgotten and he returned a small smile back at Yuya to appreciate what he did to him. He couldn’t do more for the moment but he knew Yuya would understand because he always did.

The next hours they spend in silence. Yuuri looked like he would sleep with open eyes because his body didn’t move at all. Yuya wondered what else happened to him because what he told them sure wasn’t all. There as something terrible that he was afraid to tell them or couldn’t. He felt sorry for him. Yuto was calm in his own way. He always was the calmest one of them all but this time he looked lonely. Yuya wanted to help him or at least show him that he was there for him but he also was afraid. Yuto just told them about his life and it must really hit him again so he didn’t want to annoy Yuto in a situation like this. He didn’t know how to handle something like that. Yuto and Yuuri both had a hard life and in some way their life crossed in a really terrible way. Both of them had to fight a monster in their past and they both weren’t allowed to express their feelings like a normal human should do. What could Yuya do to actually help them?

The only thing he really dared to do was sitting beside Yugo and watching what he did. Yuya looked at him confused. With his knees drawn to his body he seemed to look at something. Yugo was the best company right now because Yuya thought they were in some ways really similar to each other which was funny because like two days ago he thought they wouldn’t go along. But as much as Yuto and Yuuri shared with each other Yugo and Yuya both were just outsiders of this war and got dragged in this. Nothing you could compare with the other two.

“What are you doing?” He whispered. Yugo first looked up to him than up on the ceiling. Yuya tried to follow his watch and saw that he stared into the camera that was there. “How much do you think they hear and see?” Yugo also kept his voice down.

“I think as much as possible. We are important to them.”

“But then again with these necklaces we couldn’t go anywhere. I mean just think if we would break out now. Maybe we would be able to take down the guards that stand outside of the door but then someone just has to press the remote for those necklaces and we all are helpless. So I ask myself why they would need so much security. Information?”

“I think they already know more about our life’s than we do.” Yugo smiled bitter. “Maybe you are right.”

Back to what Yugo looked in his hand Yuya finally figured out what it was – a screwdriver. He blinked a few times and Yugo seemed to notice. “I would love to know where my D-Wheel is. I put a lot of effort in it to build it.”

“You did that all on your own?” Yuya asked surprised.

“Yes. You know about the rules in the City. As someone from the commons you don’t get a D-Wheel. You aren’t allowed to have one. But it was mine and Rin’s dream to have ours and feel free at least a bit. So I started to collect the parts I needed and looked on the professional D-Wheels they showed on TV from the people at the Tops. I learned by myself how to repair and rebuild things.”

“That sounds awesome.” Yuya said impressed and watched the screwdriver in Yugo’s hand. It took him a bit but then he looked at him in shock.

“Ha if I would have the right equipment I could easily undo those stupid necklaces. Do you think those Academia people would be stupid enough to give me some?” He grinned at him and hid the screwdriver in his sleeve again.

Yuya laughed. “I wish they were. We would be able to escape really easy with your talent.”

“Y-You think so?” Yugo asked surprised. Yuya looked at him and nodded with a smile. It was funny. Yugo acted a lot without thinking much about it. He actually knew that he has a talent for special things but at the same time he was so unsure about how much he actually was able to do. He still is surprised when Yuya tells him things like that he can listen well or is always nice to him and acts brave and has talent. Yugo is unsure about a lot of things even though he doesn’t show it. It was funny but it made Yugo even more sympatric.


	7. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I promise to upload faster? Yes.  
> I have failed -w- But I hope you like the new chapter.

“What are we going to do with him?” A woman screamed at a man. The little child between them was watching and crying. “It’s your mistake! It’s your fault. I never wanted to have a cursed child like him!”

“Sure for you to give ME the fault of your mistakes. As if I wanted him. He is a mistake …a fail. It will destroy everything we built up so hard!”

Little four year old Yugo was watching as his parents argued. He didn’t understand it and didn’t knew what was going on but all he knew was that this argue was about him and that his parents didn’t love him. He cried even more which annoyed them. All he wanted was a hug from his mother. All he wanted was to make them smile and happy. Two business people who made one mistake in their life couldn’t handle the responsibility.

“We won’t let him ruin our success. I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“So what is your plan? We tried to get rid of him often. You hate him why can’t you just kill him!?”

“You can’t do it yourself!” The woman screamed.  
“Nobody knows about him. We will just throw him in the commons place. Maybe he has luck and survives if not – it’s not our problem.” The man told her in despair. Yugo still didn’t understand it but he knew something bad was to happen because his mother’s face lifted up in an insane smile. “It isn’t murder … right?”

“No. We don’t have place for him and that’s the only choice we have. We tried it for four years now.”

“So we can save our business? We can be happy again?”

Yugo watched them. He knew something bad was about to happen because his parents were happy for once in his near. They never were. The little boy never had seen a smile on their faces until this day. They both looked at him and it was an image he would never forget. It burned in his soul to forever haunt him. The faces of the people who rejected him even though he didn’t understand what he did wrong.

The next thing Yugo can remember clearly was that he woke up on the street in the night. Alone. He was so scared by this time. They left nothing for him. He just had a little backpack with a few papers he didn’t understand and some of the only clothes he had. They never gave him much. They gave everything they had of him with him so they wouldn’t remember their mistake.

_Mistake …_ a word that always went through the little boys mind even though he had no idea what its meaning was at this time. He knew it was bad so he assumed that he was bad too because they titled him as that.

He ran through the empty streets. Looking around those buildings looked so lost and forgotten in the night. Nothing looked colorful but for the first time in forever little Yugo actually saw the world outside the room they locked him in. He never saw nature and he never saw the sky. The sky was dark and Yugo asked himself if world outside is always that dark. A noise made him shiver and he started to cry. He didn’t want to call for his mother because he knew if he did she would be angry again. He found a blind alley. He pressed his body against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He didn’t want to see – he didn’t want to feel this way. He wanted nothing.

When he woke up the next time it was bright. He was afraid but looking up to see a wonderful bright sky left him in shock. Did the sky just changed? Is that normal? He slowly stood up from his place with shaking legs. His body hurt from the position he laid the last few hours. Slowly going forward he looked carefully around him. Suddenly when he left the alley there were people around him. It scared him. He never saw other people besides his parents. Were they also dangerous? Would they always see him as mistake? He ran the street along careful to not touch the other people. He was afraid and clung on his backpack in his arms. Some people smiled – some people looked serious – some seemed to have food which they gave to other ones. Yugo’s stomach growled. He was so hungry. Would those people give him food too? He was too afraid to ask. How do you ask someone if you want something? He never learned it. What his parents did wasn’t much. They tried to teach their child a few things. Sometimes they had hope that it would turn out good and they kept on doing. But they lost their interest so fast because their job was more important than their child. Yugo was a child that nobody knew about – born in his parent’s house they kept him a secret from society. Trying to teach him how to act with manners they had to face the reality. A child wouldn’t learn fast and it would only be a burden for them – they never wanted him but forced themselves to teach him things. They never laughed and never talked with him much. They gave him a picture books and waited if he would learn. They talked to each other and hoped he would catch their words. Sometimes they helped him when he wanted to run but as soon as he was able to run around they saw that as another burden. A child wants to see things and it is curious. They didn’t want him to be. Now he was afraid – couldn’t talk much than the few words he was able to say. Never seeing the world outside of this little house he was in the reality feared him because he didn’t knew what it was. He saw it in pictures but this now looked so much crueler than the pictures.

He started to cry again because that was all he could do when situation’s overstrained him. He cried and was afraid because the people were now looking at him which made him even more cry. Suddenly a woman stood in front of him and Yugo didn’t know if this was good or bad.

“Oh dear … I have never seen you around. What happened?”

Yugo didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to.

She kneed to him so she was at his height.

“Are you afraid? Where is your family?” She asked with a gentle voice.

Should he answer? What was the right answer? Would the woman be angry with him if he said the wrong thing?

“N-Not h-here … mistake …left …me.” He asked himself if he could actually talk like that woman did but all his mouth left were broken words. The woman looked at him in shock. She just realized that this four year old kid was left alone – not able to know how to talk correct – not able to understand what was going on.

She offered him a hand and smiled at him. “Do you want to come with me? I have an orphanage. This is a house with many children. I can give you a new home. I can give you a family. Do you want to trust me?” She asked.

_Trust_ … Yugo didn’t know that word either but it sounded better than _mistake_. Also that woman smiled. It wasn’t the smile his mother had. It was something that made Yugo feel warm. Was this a good feeling?

The boy – not knowing why – took her hand and followed her to the orphanage he spend the next years in.

* * *

 

Yugo woke up feeling like he would suffocate. He tried to catch his breath getting into a normal rhythm again. The dim light that they had in their prison wasn’t helping his condition. It just reminded him of the first night he ever spend outside alone. Though those memories were never that clear. He had shoved them back into a corner of his brain over the years and just had a feeling that there always would be a shadow on those first four years of his life. This time it was like he had to experience it a second time.

Yugo covered his eyes hiding the tears that came again. He must have cried during his sleep too. His whole body trembled.

“Y-Yugo?”

The soft voice he heard beside him calmed him and he looked into Yuya’s worried face. He was always there whenever one of them was suffering and Yugo was more than thankful for that in this moment. He wasn’t alone and somebody honestly cared. He was already at the point where he could really trust Yuya because he knew he just wanted the best.

“It’s okay … don’t ask …just a weird dream.” He whispered.

“I think I don’t have to” Yuya answered guilty. “I have seen it. Your dream…your past.”

Yugo’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say.  Behind Yuya he could also see Yuto and Yuuri

“Did you …”  
They nodded slowly. 

He looked away. He couldn’t face them. As much as he wished for company he wanted them to not know this. His weakness – the one he is trying to hide so hard. He never wanted it to remember again or face it.  

“I think our minds where linked to each other. Maybe because we start to get emotionally attached.” Yuto said.

“Maybe …”

“B-But this is terrible! N-Nobody should see. Nobody should know!” Yugo yelled in a hurry. He was so afraid right now he felt like he was thrown back to his four year old self again. He buried his head in his arms and tried to black everything out.  The others looked at each other helpless. They never have seen the Synchro Duelist like this. _“A mistake … “_ He whispered to himself.

Yuuri couldn’t look at this anymore without doing anything. Even though his feelings were destroyed because of Academia he knew this situation. He knew how it felt to get thrown back in a past that you don’t want to happen. He kneed in front of him and took him by his shoulders.

“Yugo. Look at me!” He asked slowly but he didn’t listen to him. It didn’t help. Yuuri had to force him so he took his head and roughly lifted it. “No! No! Leave me!”

“Yuuri is this really a good idea?” Yuto asked him worried.

“It’s the only one I know how to get him out of this. It doesn’t help. Or do you have something else?”

He made Yugo look at him. His eyes didn’t want to focus. At this point Yuuri had to use force.

“Yugo calm down. You have to breathe. I just want to help you so please let me.” He said focusing him. Yugo at first didn’t listen and whispered something the whole time but Yuuri said it over and over again until Yugo lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes full of tears and the look of an innocent child he just stared at Yuuri helpless. Yuuri was shocked that someone would look at him like this and he would feel this way. He loved to see people’s struggles but to see Yugo like this made him feel worse.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. The past is in the past. Everything that happened has already been over. You already been through that situation. It won’t happen again.” He just said words that came to his mind not knowing if they were right or not. He trusted Yuto and Yuya to stop him if he did something terrible. But Yugo started to listen to his words.

“As I saw this in your memories you did well. You were alone and you were afraid but you didn’t give up and you found someone who helped you. That’s good. That’s very good. And now you aren’t alone either. This may be a tricky situation we are in but see – we aren’t alone here. Though I really wished at first to not be here with you all I am now thankful. It’s something new, isn’t it? To not be alone anymore …”

Yugo was calm by now but still sobbing and he kept on staring at Yuuri who was out of words now. He stared back a little helpless. He was even more surprised when Yugo suddenly hugged him. His arms wide open he looked at the boy who had wrapped his arm around his body. It was the first time that he can remember to feel a warm body like this. Yuuri looked with a questioning look at Yuya who smiled. “Go on … you are doing fine!”

Yuuri slowly and hesitating put his arms around Yugo and stroked his back. It was the first time he ever experienced a hug like this. At this point he didn’t even know who was more helpless … Yugo or him.

Yugo needed time until he calmed down from his anxiety attack. He released him after a while and his look was more like to his old self again. He looked at him embarrassed and tried to hide it. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” He scratched his head.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri answered but he looked still confused. This warm feeling didn’t left his body and to think that he actually had helped someone. It was the same when he helped to calm Yuya down.

“It’s just … I haven’t seen those memories that clear since ages. I barley couldn’t remember what happened at this time. I just had a few words and faces in my head and this weird feeling of fear. My caretaker actually said I had a trauma back at this time and my mind tried to forget everything even though that wasn’t possible. But right now it felt so clear and real again. I can remember it and it hurts.” He tried to explain it still with a trembling voice when he thought back.

“What happened after you came to the orphanage?” Yuya asked as he sat beside him.

“After it … “Yugo mumbled and tried to think of it. “I know it was a hard time. I had to learn everything other children already knew in my age. I couldn’t talk much and actually the others scared me at first.” Yugo looked down. “The doctor I had to talk to said that it would take time but I would be okay. But it also threw me back as a child since I have missed so much in those four years. My parents never really taught me in a normal way how to run, crawl or talk – whenever I felt pain I was afraid that something bad would happen again. I can darkly remember how angry my parents always were when I was in pain or had to struggle with something. It isn’t usual to remember that much from your first four years and I am glad I don’t remember everything but still I remembered enough. I gave everyone a hard time. At first I didn’t even know if I would ever be able to do all the things the others did. But nobody gave up. Even the other children in my age helped me. There was Rin who didn’t gave up. I look up to her like a mother because she always showed me how to do things. She would correct me if I said something wrong and she showed me how to read. We didn’t had much education but we learned the basics. I had trouble in this but Rin didn’t gave up. She taught me how to read so we could play Duel Monsters together. She taught me how I could read the card effects and what their meaning was. She always was there for me and even though she was in the same age as me she always was so far ahead of me. I’m looking up to her like I do to no one else this way. Thanks to her I started to learn and I got better. Things that interested me were easy for me and I was able to master them in short time. That was that moment when I saw D-Wheels for the first time. I saw them and it made everyone happy and gave them hope. It gave us freedom. Free to go wherever you want and bringing people joy. I wanted to be like that. So I started to learn about them until I was old enough to actually start building my own one. I never would say my childhood was good but it wasn’t bad either. The years in the orphanage were something I always remember back at as the best parts of my childhood. I had a handicap to start with but it was okay as long as I had support.”

“It’s actually amazing how you deal with it.” Yuto told him with a smile. “Many people can’t recover that good or don’t have the strength to do so.”

Yugo smiled sad. “It may sound strong but it’s also a weakness. I will always be thrown back at some point to this helplessness and I can’t deal with things like this easy. I lose my control really easy. As long as things are good everything is okay but as soon as something goes wrong I have trouble to do the right thing. Like with Rin …I wanted so hard to find here that I didn’t looked around me. I didn’t looked back at Heartland and I didn’t looked at you. I just followed this fear of mine to lose support and ignored everything else.”

“But that is okay!” Yuya said. “I have my struggles too with certain things and it isn’t always easy but we have to learn that we have weaknesses and that we can’t just ignore them. You have your struggles and it will be hard to face them but you can do this.”

“He’s right. We all have our weaknesses. That makes us human. You had to learn that in a hard way but you will be fine. There will be people who always want to help you when you don’t know how to move on.” Yuto added.

Yugo felt so relieved in this moment. Nobody would judge him and they would be with him. He found more supporters in his life which made it easier to live.

“Thank you … that means a lot.”

“I will try my best too.” Yuuri said. He looked at Yugo. “It was my fault because I stole you your emotional support. It’s unforgiveable I know this. But … I want to help you.”

They smiled.

“It’s still confusing. Was it just happening or did something wanted us to see your memories.” Yuya asked.

“I don’t know but we are starting to work things out, eh?” Yugo said. “Maybe there is something that wants us to know each other.”

“This connection between us is weird. In a way it wants to harm us but right now I don’t feel bad. Don’t you think?” Yuto asked. They agreed.

“I hope it will stay like this …”Yuya admitted. “I’m actually afraid what will happen with us. I mean the Professor did sound sure about what he said. I don’t want to build up something strong between us just to be the reason later on that everything will crash.”

“We won’t allow that! Maybe he said it but we can change it right? He can’t control us!” Yugo said hopefully.

Yuuri wasn’t sure about that but otherwise he didn’t know how strong they were on their own. So maybe … it was possible to run from this fate.

* * *

 

 

"What is the next step? They seem to get attached to each other but is this still according to our plan? Right now it looks like an advantage to them.”

The Professor looked at the results they collected about the four of them. But he was sure that he would be able to get everything in the right direction.

“It’s all good. I controlled Yuuri over the years. The others don’t seem to be a big problem either. They are fragile. It will work.”

“Our next move then?”

“We have to tear them apart. To awake the despair. Get the Standard boy. He is the key and when we have him the others won’t have much of a choice. He will be the cause to destroy them and absorb them again. _Just like it was at the beginning._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I am a terrible person. 
> 
> Hope the image of Yugo's past worked out well. Idk but whenever I see him I think that there must be a reason why he is so carefree sometimse and so dorky and why he always acts so hot blooded and without thinking first. Also yes I am sure if Yuuri is able to do that if he spend more time with them.


	8. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never ever promise that I will be faster because I won't listen to my lazy ass. Sorry. But at least one chapter per month yaay !!   
> Sooo I hope you like this one. Many of you want Yuuri's past already ehe. Have patience ~

Yugo was lying curled up next to Yuuri who leaned against the wall. Both of them were asleep since they hadn’t slept much. After what happened with Yugo he was afraid to go back to sleep again. He and Yuuri started to talk with each other. They still didn’t know much about Yuuri and he wasn’t able tell them by now but that was okay for everyone. They knew it would happen once and they knew it wouldn’t be easy for him. For now they knew they could trust him.

“Would you have been able to tell us your past if it wasn’t for that dream?” Yuuri had asked him. Yugo had to think long about it. “Probably not.” He said. “It’s a past that sometimes doesn’t feel like it’s my own but it still follows me around. I wouldn’t assume it as important to tell someone. But I’m kind of glad that you know it now. It feels different to share this with someone besides the people of the orphanage.”   
“Why is that?” Yuuri asked.

“Because I have seen your reaction and it wasn’t rejection.”

Yuuri nodded and became silent again.

“Is it the same with you? Is it hard to tell what happened?” Yugo asked.

“It is … how should I explain it? I can’t remember exactly what happened with me but I don’t want to go back to those memories.” 

They became silent. After a while Yuuri sighed. “Though by now I think I have deserved everything that happened back then. All the things I did. It’s unforgiveable but at the same time I don’t feel regret. There is nothing I feel. I just did it.”

“What if you think about it that this past is actually the cause that made you like this?” Yuto asked him from the other side of the room.

Yuuri clenched his fists trying to ignore the impact of what came to his mind again. “Maybe” He said as calm as he could.

With this the conversation was over. Yuya couldn’t sleep anymore but seeing them together was peaceful to watch. Yugo and Yuuri were two people that couldn’t be more different. They were different in their personality and their motives but they also found similarities in what they have experienced. And now they laid there peaceful together.

When he listened to their conversation he realized how much every one of them was in pain. He wanted nothing more than to give them a good future again even though it wasn’t in his control. Especially now that he didn’t know what was going on with his body.

“Worried?” Yuto asked.

Yuya nodded. “It’s already been so long. What are they waiting for? What does the Professor need from us to keep us here?”

Yuto thought about it too but couldn’t find an answer. It was strange. The Professor planned something, he could feel it.

It’s been maybe a week that they were here now. Yuya wondered what was going on at the outside world. The last time he remembered was when they were in the Synchro Dimension. Everything went so fast since it happened. Yuya could barely remember how he got here. It was right after he was able to unfuse with Yuto. They got them as if they waited for it to happen. He could have fought harder or at least making Yuto escape.

He sighed. He was afraid. Afraid of what would happen. The more they had to wait the more he knew something would actually happen with him. The Professor needed him for his plans. He was so afraid that he would do things he would regret his whole life. He was so afraid to hurt someone with this power that was inside of him.

 

Suddenly they could hear as if a lot of people would run towards them. Yuto and Yuya wondered what that could be. Usually there never were any noises. It was calm most of the time but this was weird. Did something happen?

Yuuri slowly got up too and recognized the loud footsteps outside. “They are coming.”

“What? To us?”  
He nodded. Yuto had a bad feeling about this. He knew something dangerous would happen by now so he got up and stood right next to Yuya.

It happened fast but when the door opened they were surrounded by Academia soldiers. The four of them had no chance to flee if they wanted to. One of Yuto’s nightmares – surrounded by them with no way of escape. He felt Yuya’s hand that held his tight.

“Sakaki Yuya, you are coming with us. Every resistance is useless.” One soldier made a step forward. Yuya’s heart raced. No he didn’t want to go alone. What would happen with the others? How could he be sure that they were okay? Panic was everything he felt.

“Why not us too?” Yuuri stepped forward in front of Yuya and looked at the soldier. Everyone noticed how they were still not sure how to handle Yuuri. Years passed as they always had seen him as an alliance but now. They knew he was stronger than them. Everything that held him back right now was the collar they had.

“The Professor only needs him. Step aside or we have to use other methods.”

“We won’t let Yuya go! Whatever you sick bastards have planned you can forget it.” Yugo yelled. All three of them reached a point where they wouldn’t let anyone of them alone at this place. Yuya didn’t know how to react. They protected him again and all he did was hiding. They brought themselves in danger because of him. What could the Professor want from him? Was it the good progress about Yuya’s condition he talked about last time? What would happen if Yuya would go with them? The Professor said that Yuya would be the one who will hurt them so if he was farer away from them, they would be save right?

“What will happen to the others in here when I go with you?” Yuya spoke.

“Yuya! You can’t think about going with them. We have to fight. It’s dangerous!” Yugo yelled. He got ignored by him. The soldier grinned. “Nothing for now. Not more than these last days.”

Yuya bit his lips. He felt Yuto’s grip that held him tight. “Yuya stop it.”

“We have no chance anyways. If I don’t go by my own free will they will hurt you again and in the end catch me if you want it or not. I just … “And with that be freed himself out of Yuto’s grip. “… don’t want you to get hurt more because of me. I have a feeling I will do things I don’t want to in the future.” He stared at Yuuri for a moment. “Things he will force me to do with his cruel methods. We can’t change it now.”

It wasn’t like that he gave up. But he couldn’t see why bring them in any more danger.

“Wise words. Standard has brain for once.” One of the soldiers said with a condescended look. “The Professor waits so hurry up!”

As Yuya walked by he tried to not look at the others. He would hesitate to go if he did so. He was so afraid about what would happen but he was more afraid what would happen with them than himself. “Don’t worry about me. I won’t give up.” He said. One of the soldiers put some handcuffs on Yuya.

“I won’t just watch what happens there without doing anything!” He heard Yugo yelling behind him and already heard one of the soldiers screams as he knocked one out. Yuya looked behind him shocked. He saw Yugo’s expression and the determined look. But he knew this was a mistake.

“Yugo please they will –“

“Go get that kid! Bring the Standard boy away. We will teach them a lesson!” One guy talked.

“NO!” Yuya yelled as he got dragged out of the room. “Stop hurting them! I go with you. You said nothing will happen!”   
“Yuya I swear we will get us all out of here!” He could hear Yuto screaming. Yuya got in panic. When he seemed to be calm in the last few minutes than the time now had come for him to freak out.

“Stop that! Stop hurting them!” He yelled as he wanted to get out of the soldiers grip. But his protest didn’t went long when he suddenly felt a short pain at his neck and the incoming weakness. Suddenly his legs couldn’t hold him anymore and everything got dark.

He was so stupid to think that they would let him see which way they went.

“What did you do to him?! I swear if you hurt him I will kill you all!” Yugo didn’t stop yelling at them. As he already took one guard down his fist went to the next one who stood in front of him. It didn’t last long until he felt the first pain in his body when they activated the remote. But this time he wouldn’t let himself be beaten that easy. “How boring. You always use the same method because you all know we could win against you in minutes.” Exhaustion was seen in his faces as he got the second hit from the collar.

“Trash like you should stay where they belong” With one hit from the soldiers in his stomach he went down on his knees.

“Stop that now!” Yuuri stood in front of Yugo. “You aren’t allowed to harm us are you? The Professor doesn’t want that our condition gets worse.”

“I dare you to tell me what to do, traitor!” He showed him the remote in his hand. Yuuri knew that he couldn’t do much but as much as Yugo or Yuto he didn’t want to sit back and just watch what happened in front of them. 

“We need to leave. We got called. Take the other one with you.” One of them said and pointed at the guy Yugo took down. “Tch weakling.” The other one mumbled.

“What will happen now?” Yuto asked but they ignored his question. “I want to know what will happen with Yuya!” He got louder but all they did was laughing. “Look who’s talking. I dare you to move now.” As they left the room neither of them could do anything against it. Frustration was seen in their faces. They knew this was a game they couldn’t win but why was Academia so far ahead with everything?

Yuto stared on the ground. They took Yuya with them. Yuya would be now with that monster and who knew what would happen to him.

He was so angry at himself. Why did it happen again? He lost someone that was important to him again to Academia. He hit his first against the door. “Damn!” There was no chance that he saw on how they could help Yuya now. He promised him but how should they do that? That was impossible. Academia had everything. They had their decks, they had their bodies. What was left that they didn’t took from them?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Yuto calm down. We can’t think straight if we start to lose ourselves. That’s exactly what they want.” He took a moment to take a deep breath. Yuuri was right.

“I know.”

He looked at Yugo who still sat on the ground and stared at the ground.

“Are you okay?” Yuto asked kneed next to him.

“We are going to save him right? We won’t stay here right?” Yugo asked him. His voice trembled.

Yuto sat himself next to him. “We will.”

“We have to get a plan fast. I don’t know much about the Professors theories about us but it won’t do Yuya well and if he comes far enough. The moment Yuya gets his control over us we won’t be able to do anything.” Yuuri said and joined the two of them on the ground.

“But if he has Yuya now, doesn’t that mean that he also needs the girls? Will Yuzu be the same as Yuya?” Yugo asked concerned. They didn’t only have to save Yuya but Rin and the others too.

“I think it’s different with them. I don’t think that Yuzu will be like Yuya. He is the key – the weapon the Professor is aiming to get. The girls powers are here to awake them.” Yuuri explained.

“But how?” Yuto asked.

“Well I don’t know it exactly since I couldn’t find out more but every bracelet has its own power. Aiming to never be together at one place they will always keep each other away. But what happens when they get forcefully thrown together and aren’t able to get apart from each other?” 

The question that nobody of them wanted to answer.

_Destruction._ The balance would be lost.

“So what can we do?”

“We have to find the girls and get them away from here first. He was so determined to get them they sure have a big importance. I hope it’s not already too late …” Yuuri said. The girls he had to capture. Only he was allowed to hunt them in order of the Professor. Because of him all these things started to happen now.

“We will get them back. Yuuri you know where they are right?” Yuto asked.

He nodded. “I should know all the ways by now.”

All of them went silent again. They could plan all they wanted to but they could never be sure if the girls were still in prison and to escape from here was such a risk. They wouldn’t make it far.

“How much time do you think we have?” Yugo asked.

“Sadly I have to say every minute counts. From now on I have absolutely no idea what the Professor is planning to do with Yuya. I’m sorry I can’t do more.” Yuuri felt guilty. Not that it was his fault but now he couldn’t even tell what would happen even though he should know it.

“It’s okay. You are a big help.” Yuto said calm.

“Guys. Give me like half of an hour and I figure something out. Trust me on this.” Yugo said determined. They wouldn’t question him. They knew he wouldn’t joke in a situation like this so they nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Professor as ordered the boy is now where you wanted him.”   
“Good. What about the bracelet girls?”

“Their powers get absorbed more and more. It’s just a question of time when the transformation will be done.”   
“So everything goes after plan. Good. You can go now.”

Alone again the Professor looked at his plans. It took him long enough but now it would be finally the time to unite all the Dimensions. When he found out about this theory years ago he wouldn’t believe that this was true but after he hopped Dimension for the first time the plans came up more detailed. It was supposed to be that way. The universe made a mistake and out of this mistake the world as it was thousands of years ago got separated into four Dimensions. Now would be the time that everything could be united again. To think that eight young people have the power to do this.

 

_When four similar souls find each other again they will be the first step to reunite the world. The chosen ones of each world will need a key to open their great power that got sealed away in their innocent souls. When four keys meet four pieces of a whole the world can start to change._

He went so far for this aim and finally it would become true. That Serena was born in the Academy was pure luck and gave him a sign. Finding Yuuri wasn’t hard either but to break his will took time. But he needed this time. He made a great puppet out of him. His puppet will live in Yuya and maybe even manipulate his being.   

He didn’t know what will happen after Yuya will absorb his counterparts but the power must be great. They already made their preparation to tame the beast that could eventually form. Even though he read mystery after mystery and thought that he has found every piece that explains what this weapon is, nowhere was written what person they would form – _if_ they even form a person or if they would be a being out of pure energy.

But he was prepared for everything. They thought of every possibility that could happen and found a solution. Nothing could go wrong.

Academia will finally be able to fulfil this mission.

* * *

 

 

Yugo’s hands where shivering. He couldn’t control his body or mind. He was afraid and couldn’t hide it. He knew exactly how to get them out of here. Now that the guards were here he finally got the last missing piece to free them but now his body didn’t want anything to work. 

“We should be lucky. I guess they won’t focus on us so much now that they have …” Yuuri didn’t finished his sentences. Yuto silently nodded.

Since Yuya got taken by the Obelisk Force and Yugo started to work his plan out maybe about 30 minutes went by.

He noticed that Yugo seemed to be in stress. Whatever he was about to do Yuto knew that this could help them to escape. Yugo already told that he taught himself about how D-Wheels works and that he started to look up on how he could repair and rebuild technology. If one of them could manipulate those collars it would be him.

But in this state now he knew that Yugo wouldn’t be able to do anything. He was unfocused and afraid.

He slowly sat himself next to him and watched. “Can we help you?” He asked calm and with a smile. Yugo still held the screwdriver in his hand. “I don’t know.”

He stayed silent. Yuto wanted to say something but didn’t know how to start. He was thankful when he noticed that Yuuri also sat himself besides him. “What do you want to do?” He asked curious.

Yugo looked helpless when he reached their eyes.

_Like a child._

Both of them had the same thought and after they knew what Yugo had to face in his childhood they could understand him. He said this time wouldn’t influence him anymore but that was a lie. They knew it. Everytime Yugo had to face something unknown his personality changed. Sure you would never notice it when you don’t know him enough but since they were here in this little room they couldn’t hide anything from each other.

“I know you have something special in your mind and I am sure whatever it is this will work. Tell us about it. Maybe it gets easier. We are working together, don’t forget that you aren’t alone.” Yuto said silently nearly whispered since they didn’t knew how much Academia could hear.

_Yuto’s voice has something calming,_ the Synchro user thought. He already noticed when he talked with Yuya and now again.

“I …” He opened his other hand and both were surprised to see what he held.

“When did you got it?” Yuuri asked impressed.  Yugo held the remote of their collars in his hands but it had a sensor and would only work with a special finger print.

“I didn’t tackle that guy for no reason.” He said. Usually Yugo would scream out loud what he did and how proud he was but to see him being that silent and almost like he wanted to hide what he did was new.

Yuuri already would have made a comment about Yugo finally using his brain but he has changed and seeing Yugo this intimidated he couldn’t help himself but laying his hands on Yugo’s shoulder.

“You did great. I never thought they could be taken away by them like this.” Yugo’s smile didn’t last long.

“I knew they had some kind of system behind them but I thought it would be easier to reprogram them. It doesn’t matter if we have it or not.” He sighed.

“Hey where did the guy go who was able to build a full function D-Wheel?” Yuto asked.

“Or the one you can hear miles away when you get his name wrong? You really want to give up that easy? Didn’t you said something about kicking their asses? You don’t want Academia to win right? You wanted to beat me so badly and now you just give up because of that one soldier? I feel offended” Yuuri said amused.

“I don’t! But … what can we do? First they took Rin, then I started to know Yuzu a bit more and they took her away from me. Now that I finally was able to know Yuya they took him away too. I don’t want …”

“…to be left alone?” Yuuri finished his sentences and got a surprised expression that almost made him laugh.

“I know how you feel. Well maybe not exactly but I have my reason too. Academia took my freedom. Not just that but also my free will. They told me things I have to do and with time going on I really thought that I want those things too. I still am thinking I want those things. It’s so hard working against him and sometimes I forget why I even work against him. I really thought everything the Professor told me was a law that I am not allowed to break because otherwise …” Yuuri broke up.

“It doesn’t matter but what I want to say is that Academia took us all a lot and I know it’s ironic that I say it and maybe I am not allowed to say it and should face the consequences as much as the Professor does. I will face them. But for now I want you three to get out of here.”

“And we only can do that now with your help because you are the only one that can get us out here.” Yuto added.

Yugo stared at them both and blushed. “Jeez don’t act like you two are such a big deal.” He said almost pouting and laughed silently. “I get it okay. I will get us out of here don’t you worry about it. But can you repeat the part where you can’t get out of here without me?” He said grinning and earned two glares.

“Oh don’t YOU worry because I have many methods to get you to do what I want you to do.” Yuuri said. His counterpart rolled his eyes. “Scary sick bastard you are.” He chuckled.

“Now we really should start on getting finally free. We shouldn’t let Yuya and the others wait too long.” Yuto said a bit amused. Keeping up like this was something he never thought would happen but it helped them all to keep their sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Yugo like a little version of Yusei sometimes? That would be so cute x3 
> 
> I still can't believe that this fanfic has so many fans and I am soooo thankful for every comment and every kudo I get. I am happy you like this story even though it's not perfect and even though my english is a lot broken in many ways. I know some situations could be written better or with better words but for now I don't have more vocabulary to use.   
> But I am really really glad you accept that and still like the story!! <3


	9. Corruption

_Where am I? It’s dark here. It feels cold. Why can’t I move? What happened? Why do I feel so weak?_

_Are you alright? I am so exhausted. I can’t …_

**_Become … one … with each other …_ **

 

* * *

 

“Hold the-!” The guard got taken out by a strong hit in his stomach. Yuto stared at the man in front of him on the ground. “We actually did it!” Yugo couldn’t believe it when he went out of their prison.

“You did it.” Yuuri said and patted his shoulder when he passed Yugo at the entrance of their shared home for the last week.

“He’s right. You were able to get those collars off of us. That’s a big deal.” Yuto smiled at him. Yugo didn’t know what to say and gave him a thankful smile. “No problem. The least I could do.” 

“Okay what comes next?” He asked. They looked at each other.

“We have to think logic. I know exactly where we will find Yuya since Academia has a special area that was only build for this moment. Yuya must be there I can’t explain it otherwise. As for the girls …” He started to think. He had to lock them in prison but it was in another area of the school. But Yuuri was sure by now they wouldn’t be at this place anymore. The Professor had all four girls and now even all of them.

“There are chances that they are with Yuya but I can’t tell exactly…”

“But their bracelets have special powers right? If I remember correctly Yuzu’s bracelet has the ability to keep us apart from each other. Wouldn’t it be dangerous for the Professor that we all will teleport out of the room as soon as we have contact with them?” Yuto asked.

“He thought about this too. He couldn’t tell which power were given to which bracelet but there is a prediction which told us about the bracelets transforming the powers of the summon methods into the real world.” Yuuri explained.

“So he knew that this would happen and sure is prepared for this …” Yugo finished the conclusion.

“Our dragons must be a part of his plan too.”

“There isn’t much time before they actually will notice that we were able to break out. Let’s look for our duel disk first.” Yuto suggested. They agreed and Yuuri took the lead. He had to think quickly. There were many laboratories where their duel disk could have been. He had to concentrate.

“Yuto … yours and mine they both are able to hop Dimensions right?” Yuto nodded.

“There is one facility in another special area were they try out many experiments that contains our Dimensions. All the duel disk of Academia get prepared there along with many other experiments. I have no idea if they actually will be there but …”

“We follow your lead!” Yugo said and grinned at him. “But don’t get used to that!”

They ran through the facility. Yugo and Yuto were impressed by its size but the iron walls gave those corridors a cold touch. The rooms were high and everything looked so empty. There was nothing personal at this place – as if no human being was living here. It felt uncomfortable to be around here.

“Aren’t you actually feeling weird too?” Yugo asked as he noticed he could feel a new presence.  

“It must be Yuya …” Yuuri mumbled and bite his lips. What were they doing to him? Whatever it was they had to give attention so it wouldn’t affect them. As soon as they would give up fighting against the dark side inside off them everything would be lost.

“Yuuri aren’t you actually afraid that they can see us through the cameras? We should stay unnoticed as long as possible.” Yuto asked as they turned around another corner.

“There aren’t any cameras here. Nobody is allowed to enter this area without permission. Nobody would dare to enter this area because everyone is fearing the Professor’s power. It’s supposed to be top secret.”

Yuuri explained.

“I know you were given a special rank by the Professor but did he really give you the permission for this?” Yugo asked and got no answer first. They stopped in front of a big iron door.

“No. That was something I had to learn through a lot of torture that I wasn’t allowed to be here.” He lowered his head. “But I was here – the only good thing was that the Professor didn’t knew how much I was able to find out. That was the point on which I noticed that there aren’t any cameras here.” He looked at them with a sad smile. Yugo and Yuto had a bad feeling.

“At least I can tell that I had an own will once …” He mumbled. He opened the door and went inside followed by the other two. Another big room with iron walls that didn’t had anything of a personality. The only thing that was different were duel disk’s that were hanging from them. They went through the room.

The technology already was that far at this place. The duel disks were connected with the computer screens that showed their dimensions in many detailed ways.

“Did you know that our cities we live in are special places?” Yuuri asked. Both of them shook their heads. They continued walking through the room looking for their duel disks.

“Every place we live in doesn’t exist in the other Dimension. Every other city is completely the same just with different people living. But there is only one of each our towns we live in. The Professor tried to explain this phenomena as the cities built themselves around their dimensional counterpart.”

“So you want to tell me that the Synchro Dimension as it is was built like this is because I was born in there?” Yugo asked skeptical. Yuuri nodded. “Kind of. It’s still a mystery and all built of a lot of researches but that’s the nearest possibility that could explain it.”  

“It’s really weird to think that we are so important to the Dimensions and that we actually caused all of this.” Yuto said. “It’s frightening.” Yugo agreed. 

“Yuya must feel even worse … I hope he is okay.”

“Guys I think we found them” Yuuri pointed in front of him. Four duel disks were contained behind a sphere of glass. Two computers were connected with them showing their decks.

“Thank god they didn’t remove our decks.” Yuto said.

“Where is my D-Wheel though?” Yugo pouted. “They just took the duel disk out of it.” 

“I think that’s the least problem we have for now.” Yuuri said and Yugo was about to yell at him but the fusion duelist continued. “These will set an alarm off as soon as we remove them without the special given permission. Meaning as soon as we get our duel disks it will be known that we broke out.”

He looked at them.

“Well without them we can’t fight and the chance to get Yuya is nearly zero. We need them. It was sure from the beginning that they would notice it once.” Yugo said.

“Agreed but we need a plan first.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuya opened his eyes he felt dizzy and heavy. His body screamed from pain and he couldn’t feel his arms anymore. Everything felt numb and from far away he could hear someone calling his name in fear. He tried to focus but his eyes were closing every time he tried to keep them open.

“YUYA!!” He voice got clearer.

“Who …? “ He tried to ask and wanted to see. Why didn’t his body listen?

“How cruel … what did they do with him?” Another voice asked.

“And where are the others?” Another one asked.

“Yuya please! Please open your eyes!” The worried voice was so near but yet so far away. Though finally he could made out who it was.

“Yu … zu.” His view started to clear and he could see her. Along with three others girls. He made out Serena so the other two must be Ruri and Rin.

“You’re awake!” Yuzu’s voice trembled.

Just now he noticed that they were under him on the ground in chains that were on their arms and legs. Yuya looked around him and found himself tight to some sort of device. He arms were tight together over his head. That explained why he couldn’t feel them anymore. But the worst thing was that he could see little sleeves that were connected with his body.

“A-are you okay?!” He asked.

“As much as you can call this okay but we live.” Serena answered.

 “Are the others here too?” A girl with dark violet and long hair asked. Yuya tried to remember what the others told him about them. Yugo once told him about Rin and he can remember that he said something about her having green hair. So the one talking to him must be Ruri right now.

“Ruri?” He still asked a little unsure. She nodded.

“Yuto will be so glad to see you …” Yuya said a relieved. “They are … They were locked with me in a prison but the guards took me away from them and I have no idea if everything is alright with them.” He said worried. But he still could feel their presence in his heart. Since they were locked up together he constantly could feel them. He didn’t notice it was that strong until now that he was farer away from them.

Ruri smiled. “He’s really here …”

Yuya nodded then looked to Rin. “And Yugo will freak out when he sees you.”

“That sounds like him.” Rin said with a soft smile.

“What did the Professor do to you?” Yuya asked worried. They were still alone and he had no idea how much time they had.

“Until now we were lucky. He just trapped us but since a few days we are in this room. It seems like this is a special area because I had no idea it existed. “Serena explained.

“We are constantly getting weaker.” Yuzu continued. “They don’t explain anything to us but since we are here it feels like this rooms takes our energy.”

“I think it’s those chains fault. They are connected to the device that you are bound on.” Serena looked at Yuya. “And I don’t know why but since you are here it’s gotten stronger. I feel different.”

Yuya bite his lips. Now it happened with them too. He didn’t just hurt his counterparts but also them. What was he?

“Were are your bracelets?” Yuya asked as he noticed that neither of them had one anymore.

“They are above you.” Ruri pointed at the spot over Yuya and as he looked up he could see Yuzu’s right over him. Three other devices stood next to him. They looked like iron crosses which freighted Yuya even more. It felt like it was his grave. For each bracelet another device. Between those devices was a green ray of light that had no end above him.

“So he’s planning on getting the others here too.” He said in fear. “No … No … NO, NO!” He yelled. He tried to move and free himself but his body didn’t react to him anymore. Despair ran over his face.

“I… don’t want this to happen. I don’t want to hurt anyone of you. Not you … not Yugo or Yuto or Yuuri. They fought for me. They tried to help me.” He mumbled.

“Yuuri? B-But how can that be? He captured us?!” Rin asked him.

Yuya’s head went up. “Please he’s not the bad guy here. You have to believe me. The Professor did all of this to him and I know it’s hard to forgive since it was his body and his face who captured you but … “

“How can you know that he told the truth? That he isn’t secretly working for the Professor?” Serena asked. Yuya understood that they couldn’t just forgive him like nothing happened but it was unfair that he got treated this way for something that wasn’t his fault. He also could understand Serena since she grew up here too.

“No. I spend a lot of time with him these last days like I did with Yuto and Yugo. We started to know each other and found the connection that was between us. At this point I can tell you when someone of them is lying or not and I know for sure that he isn’t. He captured you but it was because of the Professor’s orders. He didn’t know it better. That was all he knew. Yuto and Yugo thought the same. We couldn’t trust each other at the beginning but something happened between us and … “Yuya had no idea how to explain it. “Just believe me. It’s odd and I understand that you can’t forgive someone that easy. He isn’t even forgiving himself I guess but …he has deserved a second chance in my opinion. You don’t have to accept him or anything but please trust me when I say I trust him. It’s difficult” He desperately asked them.

They looked at him unsure what to say. Rin thought about what happened when he hunted her. She was so afraid in this moment. Since she was captured here she thought a lot about what Yugo would do, if he would be able to hold it together. She knew how easy he lost it when something went wrong and he couldn’t fix it. It must have been hard for him to actually be with Yuuri together because she knows how hard things can be for him even though he would never admit it.

“I believe you.” She said. “If Yugo can trust him than I can do the same. Maybe not the same way but …I can tolerate it. We never know.”

“Me too.” Ruri smiled a bit. “It’s hard for Yuto to trust someone and especially someone like him but I trust him so I trust you too.”

Yuya looked surprised. Yuzu and Serena looked at each other and Yuya could see a smile on Yuzu’s face.

Even Serena couldn’t deny it anymore and had smile on her face. “It’s weird but what is normal right now. I mean I don’t have to like him so I guess I don’t have to care that much.” She said.

“So you have tamed my puppet I see.” The familiar voice shocked them. The Professor went through the door that opened itself. Yuya could feel his own anger grow. “What did you do to him?!” He yelled.

The man’s face didn’t change at all. He looked at him with the same emotionless expression.

“I have to disrupt your little chat because it seems like your counterparts can’t do what they have been told to do.”

Yuya’s eyes widened. So they were actually able to flee? A small smile hushed over his face.

“We won’t listen to your comments! We will get out of here. All of us!” He clenched his fists.  
“You say that in this position? How brave of you to think that when it’s you who will actually kill them all.” He went nearer to him. There was a little bridge in front of the device that Yuya was bound too so the Professor was on his level. The nearer he got the more Yuya could feel the dark aura that surrounded this man. He was afraid and angry at the same time. He wanted to do something but knew he couldn’t.

“It has begun. The transformation will soon happen and you still think you can safe them? Look around you. There is nothing left.” Yuya feared him. He looked down to his friends. “W-Why can’t you let them go? You already have everything right? You don’t need Yuzu or the others anymore. Free them!” He tried to not tremble but failed.

“You think the only thing their power depends on are in these bracelets? Oh no. Those bracelets are like their hearts and a heart needs a life.” He stared at him with his cold eyes and soon Yuya started to realize.

“They will slowly steal our life until we die. That’s why we are here – that’s why we all are connected.” Serena finished his thought.

“You can’t …”

“In your situation I would contain your anger Yuya. You know exactly what happens when you give up for one second fighting against yourself.”  The Professor’s words hit him. “But that doesn’t matter because you won’t feel much any longer.” It was hard to look at him when his expression said absolutely nothing about himself. It was like the Professor was a lifeless human. In this moment Yuya understood Yuuri – why he feared him. His aura trapped you and paralyze your whole body.

Suddenly the Professor lifted one arm. Yuya could hear the device behind that got activated and panic raised in his head. He tried to resist and tried to fight but everything was useless.

The last thing Yuya would hear was Yuzu screaming his name. Anything else vanished and left was the pain and the darkness that consumed his heart and started to take over. He didn’t knew what the Professor did to him but he had activated something and Yuya’s will stopped fighting. He felt like looking into a mirror and see his dark self that sarcastically grinning at him.

_“Help me …”_ He cried.

 

* * *

 

“Yuya!! That was Yuya!” Yugo’s heart was racing fast. “He needs our help! We have no time to form a plan!” They all felt the same impact. An electric shock that was sent through their bodies but different from the one that they got from the collars. It was more on a mental base. They heard his silent call for help. Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

“They already have noticed.” Yuuri looked around him and found the computer that was connected with the sphere. “You are right. There is no time. Guards will be here soon. Get your duel disks.” He typed a few things on the screen and soon the sphere started to open. Another alarm got sent off. “And now they know exactly where we are so brace yourself.” He said to them.

Yuto took his duel disk and was glad that everything still was the same. He knew that Akaba Reiji had taken his duel disk after his soul went inside Yuya but Shun got it for him and gave it to him before they got captured. The functions were still the same.  “Thanks Shun. I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

Yuuri got his too and felt the presence of his dragon again. He felt like this dragon was his mental stability all these years. To be apart from him that long was an odd feeling and to have him back after such a time felt even weirder.

The door opened and members of the Obelisk Force entered the room and surrounded them.

“Tsk that was fast.” Yuto mumbled and activated his duel disk. Yuuri did the same. “Just don’t forget. Our dragons react to each other so we aren’t allowed to summon them at the same time. We can’t effort to lose our clear minds.” Yuto nodded.

“There is no way out for any of you! Follow the Professor’s orders. Take them down!” One of the members shouted.

Yuuri and Yuto were ready to fight and summoned their monsters. “No way will I lose to anyone of Academia again!” Yuuri stared at them. To think that they would be his enemies and would attack him felt wrong. But for the first time since years he truly felt that he made a right choice in trusting Yuya. A choice he made because he wanted it. He made eye contact with Yuto. To rely on someone in a fight was new.

“Let’s fight together?” Yuto asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Take them down.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to describe environemnts properly when you have a limited vocabulary but I hope I did well and you understand it =w=  
> To the room they are in. You have seen the room we saw the Professor in episode 37 at the end when he talks with Yuuri. Behind that was the green ray that seemd to go an area down. Yeah I made a room out of the upper area and the crosses go around this ray. 
> 
> Yeah .. that's all I have to say I guess. Thank you so much for your support and the great number of people who follow this fanfic. Really you make my day <3


	10. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay action starts now eh!  
> I hope you like it and I hope I wrote it understandable!

“Phantom Knight, Attack!” Yuto finished off another one of the Obelisk Force but they had no chance. Academia soldiers were coming and there was no way to reach the door.

“Yuuri any ideas?” He yelled.

“What if one of us summons his dragon? We should be able to control one at least.” He asked. Maybe that was the only possibility they had. “Wait … where is Yugo?” He looked around him and all he could see were soldiers. Did they already get him?

Suddenly he felt a known feeling and a loud roar was heard. The soldiers didn’t know what happened when a bright light reached them. “That’s Clear Wing!” Yuuri stared at Yugo’s dragon. He had to admit that he really was impressive and looking at him gave him some kind of hope back. The bright light of Clear Wing forced the soldiers to back off. Yugo used that moment to grab the other two and together they ran out of the room. Thanks to his Clear Wing the soldiers had no chance to run after them before the door closed. Yuuri and Yuto already wanted to run but they stopped when they saw Yugo put some sort of device on the door.

“Did you just hack Academia’s system and force closed that door?” Yuuri asked surprised. He earned a grin from Yugo. “I just pay them back for locking me up like this.” Behind him Clear Wing appeared. Yuto and Yuuri looked at him amazed. “Did somebody told you that you are amazing in what you can do lately, because you are!” Yuto said with a smile which made Yugo blush.

“Okay now back to safe Yuya and the others. We have our decks and you know the way Yuuri!” Yugo said pumped.

“Though Yuya’s deck is not in his duel disk which can’t mean any good.” Yuto admitted.

Yuuri nodded and guided them through the corridors. He was unsure. The Professor would be prepared and he would await them in the room. Yuuri knew it and still he didn’t do anything to stop them from it.

“The Professor probably wants us to be there so we have to be prepared for whatever will come.” Yuuri said.

“There is no other way. He will hurt Yuya and I can’t let that happen. If that means we have to run into a trap than sadly it can’t be changed. What other possibility do we have anyways?” Yuto said.

“Likewise. And we have a chance to get Rin and the others back. We have a chance to get them all back from Academia and flee. I won’t leave this place before I don’t get all of them back.” Yugo added.

Fleeing was a word that always was forbidden to say for Yuuri. An Academia soldier like him wasn’t allowed to flee because he would face everyone with his strength. It didn’t matter who the enemy was. Now it was time to show that strength for something good. The Professor said it doesn’t matter who the enemy is and if Academia just became his enemy then Yuuri had to face him.

“I can’t let you go any further!” One of the hounds jumped into their way so they had no chance to pass. They were surprised why someone would get into their way when it clearly was the Professor’s aim for them to be with Yuya.

Dennis came out of the shadows and stood in front of the three counterparts. Yuuri was not surprised to see him.

“Out of the way. We need to go through there.” He said. Dennis stared at him for a moment.

“I don’t have to take orders from you anymore, Yuuri.” He glared at him.

“But you are clearly not following an order the Professor gave you.”

“We have to get through there! Yuya will be in danger.” Yuto yelled.

“And what then? Follow your death? That’s exactly what will await you there.” Dennis focused Yuuri again.   
“Are you seriously playing a good guy now? Do you think this will make it up? One simple rescue that will fail and you know it. Nothing will help if you go any further.” Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t try to play good. I know we aren’t. I will never be. But I don’t care about this right now.”

Yuuri wasn’t surprised to see him there but he was surprised that Dennis clearly wasn’t following an order. In a weird way they were friends. If Yuuri has to title one person he would need as an ally it would be Dennis. Even though they weren’t allowed to build connections or any sort of bonds it was Dennis who made those days easier for him. He would have never admitted it with his personality but Dennis helped him through a lot and they were the same. He also got taken away from his home and was sent to Academia without his own will. They trained him just as much as they did with Yuuri and made him one of the elite. In the end he became the one who was the closest to work together with Yuuri. They were a good team when they worked together – as much as you can call someone from Academia a team. They both knew that something was wrong but Academia will brainwash you so long until you think their ideals are the ones you really want to do. By the end you will be too afraid to actually have an own mind. Dennis was a good player and a good actor so he was perfect for the mission to be a secret agent. He befriended Yuya and in some ways even Yuuri thought he was a little similar to Yuya.

“Why did you betray us?” Dennis asked. “Weren’t you always the one who kept talking about the ideals of Academia and what high crime it is to betray us? What did they do to you?!”

Yuuri bit his lips. Exactly that was him and that was still him. The thought of betraying Academia still gave him a bad feeling. It is the worst crime you can do and you deserve to be eliminated when you betray the Professor and his actions. Otherwise he didn’t plan on what would happen to him if he was able to safe Yuya.

“I know right now I don’t act like the Professor wants it because he wants you all to fulfil his plan. He knew that you would escape at some point as soon as he would have Yuya. He knows everything. You can’t escape his actions and he will get you. There is no way out. I just … want an answer. Yuuri!” Dennis looked at him determined.

That aside the Professor betrayed him too. He just threw him away as an elite when he didn’t need him anymore. Now he was as much prey as the others. It didn’t matter anymore if he was one of them once.

“Dennis I don’t have an answer either. We were always different and you know that too. I can’t just tell you what you want to know. But all I can do now is go in there and help Yuya at least as much as he tried to help me. That’s all I care for. I don’t care what happens to me or if I ever will have a life again or if anyone else here has a life after this but I want Yuya to have one. I can’t bring up enough sympathy to care for people a lot now but I won’t think about it much.”

“Yuuri …” Yugo mumbled.

“And maybe I will find an answer when I was able to do get him out of here so … let us get through Macfield!” Yuuri’s voice became dark. It would always be like this. He couldn’t be good anymore after all he had done but that wasn’t something he needed to care about. It didn’t matter.

Dennis stared at him for a little longer.

“I can’t watch this any longer!” Yugo yelled. “Clear Wing make our way free!” He commanded and as followed his dragon started the attack. Dennis didn’t do anything against it even though he could have done it. All he did was staring at Yuuri who stared back at him.

“Let’s go.” Yuto laid a hand on his fusion counterpart’s shoulder. He had quick eye contact with Dennis. He knew he was the one who spotted Ruri in Heartland and felt the anger coming up again but like Yuuri had already said it – right now things like that didn’t matter. Their mission was to safe Yuya, the girls and probably all of the Dimensions. They needed a clear head for this because the dark side inside of them all would try to take over them again.

Yuuri slowly nodded and went on – left Dennis behind him who didn’t do anything to stop them anymore.

They were damaged kids who would maybe never be able to have a normal life again after all of this was done. All because Academia made their minds sick, sick with ideas and ideals of a world that wasn’t right.

“Things can change!” Yugo said when the three of them started running towards a big iron door. “We will just do whatever we want. We will be free again.” He said it more to himself but the others nodded.

“It’s right there. I can feel it.” They stopped.

“You mean the dark aura? Yes. Something happened with Yuya and neither of us will like it. We have to keep our minds clear. It won’t be easy and we all know how strong this force is – how strong the Professor is.”

“Yugo call your dragon back. We need as less influence on us as possible.”  
Yugo did as he was told. The strong feeling didn’t vanish. They didn’t thought it would but it was easier that way.

“How are we supposed to fight?” Yugo asked.

“We have to control it. Whatever it is that takes over Yuya and that takes over us. We have to try it and take back control over our dragons. They belong to us!” Yuuri answered.

“That’s the only way. It may be unsure but right now we just can go in there without a plan because no matter what we would plan it would hit us hard.” Yuto said.

“Not so negative.” He had a soft smile on his face when Yugo said that.

“Trying my best but you know that’s not easy.”

Suddenly they felt a shaking. They door started to move on its own and slowly opened. They felt more and more of the dark energy that seemed to hit them like a wave. Yuto had seen a lot in this war but he couldn’t change the feeling of being afraid what would wait for him.

Their eyes widened when they saw what was in front of them. Neither of them was able to move.

“No …”

**_“YUYA!”_**

* * *

 

_“It’s dark. So dark.”_

_“What am I doing? I can’t move anymore.”_

_“Someone is calling my name but why are they doing that? I can’t remember it anymore. I can’t.”_

**_“You have to be one with them again. This is your mission. Your only reason to live. You were born for this.”_ **

_Yuya stared into the void. There was nothing around him and his eyes looked tried. He had no energy left as if a parasite would take it from him._

_“What am I doing here …” He asked again._

_“Help me.”_

_He didn’t remember. Who was he calling? Which help did he want?_

_It didn’t matter because he heard another voice calling his name. He felt like he should remember those voices but at the same time he wasn’t able to. Everything was pointless. There was nothing in him anymore. No feels – no will – nothing._

_“Help me …” He said mechanically. His words had no meaning. He didn’t know why he said them._

_“Help …”_

**_“Just die already and finish our mission.”_ **

_Red eyes were staring at him from the side. It was like he looked in the mirror. It was him but his eyes looked dangerous and full of life. It grinned at Yuya._

_“Who are you?”_

**_“I am you. The real you. You were born to destroy and born to kill the others.”_ **

_Yuya looked at his dark side. He didn’t stop grinning at him. He remembered words someone said once to him._

_‘Yuya that wasn’t you who dueled there.’ Who said that to him again?_

_Everything was numb._

**_“Accept me, Yuya”_ ** _It whispered in his ear._

_Yuya’s eyes didn’t change. There was no fear he felt. Nothing. He couldn’t even deny that voice. He felt like a puppet that got controlled and had no other choice than following its orders._

_“Help … me…”  
_

 

* * *

They felt the tension in their bodies. It felt like they were pulled by an invisible force. Like strings who would bind themselves around every part of their body. But there was something else the three felt when they looked at Yuya.

_Despair._

Their bodies shivered from the tension because they had to concentrate to not lose themselves.

Neither of them was able to say a word. Yuya’s eyes were glowing red and a dark aura surrounded him. There was nothing of the pure and innocent look he usually had. Everything good and happy left his eyes and back was this dangerous glow of red and a dead look.

What was even more shocking for Yugo and Yuto was that they were finally able to see them – Ruri and Rin.

Behind Yuya were the four big iron crosses that stood next to each other in a circle. In the middle of these the green ray of energy.  They couldn’t see an end or a beginning of it. Ruri and Rin were both tied to two of these crosses. Yuzu and Serena were tied to the other ones. Little sleeves were connected to their bodies.

“N-No … Rin.” Yugo couldn’t believe what he saw. “RIN! RIN! Can you hear me!?” He screamed through the big hall but the only thing he got back was the echo of his own voice. “RIN!” Yugo wanted to run to where Rin was but he got held back by Yuto.

“Yugo stop! We can’t just go there!” He didn’t believe his own words. There were so many reason right now to reach Ruri. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That is Rin right before me. I promised to get her back!” He yelled at Yuto and tried to get out of his grip. “I … she doesn’t deserve this!” He said with a shaking voice. He stared at her and felt how his body became weaker. Rin never did anything bad. She always helped him no matter what he needed. He couldn’t betray her like that. If he couldn’t safe her would there still be a reason to stay and fight?

Suddenly every sense of his body left him. He felt how everything around him got dark.

_You can’t fight. It’s useless._

He wasn’t able to safe her or Yuya. They both were already lost and the others probably too. He wouldn’t last either. Yuto and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to do anything. Nobody of them would. He fell deeper in this state of nothing.

_You are just a piece. One piece alone will never be able to fight._

**_Become one!_ **

What has happened to him? Wasn’t he just with Yuto and Yuuri a moment ago? Suddenly he saw the glowing red eyes in front of him.

He stared at Yuya or more like what was left of him. The dark aura surrounded him and he stared at him.

“Yuya …” Yugo wanted to say something but he didn’t let him. Instead the Yuya in front of him just reached out his hand to him and smiled at him. “Become one with me.” Yugo heard him say.

The Synchro Duelist stared in shock. That wasn’t Yuya’s smile. The Yuya he knew would never smile at him this way. Not with such a face and he would never talk with him in that voice.

“What … happened?” He asked. He looked in horror around him. It was dark. So dark. When did it became like this?

Suddenly he felt a weak known presence.

“Yu…go …” A silent voice called his name. Yuya in front of him wasn’t pleased about this instead he came nearer to him. He tried to move and tried to flee but he wasn’t able to.

“What happens?” He asked again this time with fear in his voice.

“Yugo …” He turned to the right side and suddenly saw one of the crosses that he saw before. But instead of Rin who was there it was Yuya. The real one. He looked at him weak.

“Please … run …you have to …safe…the others. T-They will …d-die otherwise.” He whispered with a broken voice.

He wanted to yell. He wanted to run to Yuya and help him but something pulled him back from Yuya. It also pulled him away from the other Yuya – the evil one who seemed to get even madder about this.

 _“STAY!”_ The voice made him shiver and he shook his head.

**“YUGO!”**

“Yuya!” He yelled. But when he opened his eyes he first didn’t know what was happening to him. In front of him wasn’t Yuya but Yuto who held him by his shoulders. He looked around himself and could see Yuuri who stood before them with his dragon.

“Yugo are you alright?” Yuto asked. He could see how his counterpart still wasn’t fully with them. The moment Yugo had seen Rin something happened to him. He wasn’t himself anymore and seemed to have lost himself. Suddenly Yuya pulled out Odd Eyes and started to attack them. The only thing they could do was avoiding the attack but suddenly Yugo lost consciousness.

“Damn Yugo now is not the time to pass out!” Yuuri yelled.

“What …?” Yugo asked confused but stopped himself. His look focused on Yuya again and trembled.

“Yuya. That was Yuya.”  
“What are you talking about?” Yuto asked him confused. When he saw Yugo’s look his body braced.

“I think I was in Yuya’s mind. There is this force that has the real Yuya trapped and he wanted me to follow him. He called out for me to become one with him. W-We have to get Yuya out of there! He is suffering! And he told me that we have to get the girls away from here or else they will die soon.” Yugo looked desperate. Yuto twitched but he needed to stay calm. There would be a way to safe Ruri. There must be a way to safe them all. It can’t end here.

  
“Yugo calm down!” Yuuri’s voice was sharp.

“We aren’t allowed to show any weakness. It seemed like that this voice was only able to reach you because you become weak.”

“Hey I am no-“

“YOU WERE!” Yugo’s protest got muted by Yuuri’s harsh voice. “You cried out for Rin that’s what made you weak.”

Odd Eyes was still attacking Yuuri’s Fusion Dragon and with every impact Yuuri could feel pain in his chest.

“Let me help you!” Yuto demanded.

“No … We can’t get out another Dragon of us. What if it starts to control us that way?” He bit his lips.

Yugo finally got up and seemed to be fully in control of himself again. He gave Yuto a thankful look

“But what should we do?” He asked.

“I have no idea … I don’t even know the rules anymore.” Yuuri mumbled.

“You mean because we all are here even though all Bracelets are together?”

He nodded.

“There are no rules anymore. We have absolutely no idea how to fight. We have no control and Yuya is lost. The girls are out of reach for us. This room here seems to have his own rules. I know above this there must be the Professor. I have seen this green light source so many times when I talked to the Professor. He must be somewhere watching us. Everything we do here … everything is all according to his plan.” Yuuri closed his eyes. 

“There is no way out of here. I never had much hope but with the situation now … what else do we have?”

Nobody answered.


	11. Defeat

 

_“I nearly hurt him!”_

**_“Oh Yuya … minutes ago you didn’t even recognized him and now you tell me that. Don’t fool yourself.”_ **

_The shadow Yuya wrapped his arms around Yuya’s neck and stared at him with his dangerous eyes. Yuya could feel how weak he became the nearer his shadow got. To save Yugo from this was the most he could do and it cost all his force. The moment he saw Yugo he felt the need to save him but the helplessness he felt brought him back to reality._

_“I want to be free …” Yuya said exhausted. The voice just laughed near his ear._

**_“No you don’t. You aren’t allowed to want something. You are just a weapon born into a human body. You just waited to be awoken and now you will slowly collect part after part you lost on your journey and you will slowly and painfully force these parts to become one with you again.”_ **

_The voice whispered with a threatening tone. Yuya’s body shivered. He wanted to defend himself and free himself but his body didn’t listen and his mind was too weak. He had difficulties to keep his eyes open. From far away he could hear the voices of the others but was about to forget them again. The emptiness came back and the voice chuckled._

**_“The ancient weapon born to destroy because humans aren’t smart enough to live. Every thousands of years you will come back to destroy the world again and again because humans are such low creatures.”_ **

_He pressed his body against Yuya’s and grinned._

**_“Only this time it will become more interesting. Never had a human such interest in you and never wanted a human such an aim. I will watch how far this will go but for that you have to stop living. Stop clinging to those meaningless memories. You don’t need them. You have me. I am your shadow that follows you and that will never leave you no matter what dimension or time.”_ **

_Yuya didn’t know what he was fighting for but he didn’t want to forget. No matter what would happen to him but he won’t bring anyone in danger._   
  


* * *

  
“Yuya!” Yugo yelled but had to immediately doge another attack from Odd Eyes. With their already limited way to defend themselves it happened that the longer they stayed in Yuya’s near the weaker they became. In the worst condition was Yuuri who fought with his dragon against Odd Eyes. His body hit exhaustion so fast but it seemed like Yuya just became stronger and stronger. With his already low life points he wouldn’t last long. 

“We become weaker and we can’t stop it. I know we ran in here without a plan but I never expected this outcome.” Yuto said. They were out of ideas. These last minutes all they could do was trying to flee from Yuya’s attacks and doge them but every door was closed and they had no way of running away. They ran out of options what to do and the longer they took the worse it would get. They could only use their normal monsters but those weren’t enough. At the same time they didn’t want to hurt Yuya because neither of them knew what that dark force would do with him.  

“Yuuri you have to call your dragon back or else you will collapse soon” Yugo pulled Yuuri with him so he wouldn’t get hit but he felt that Yuuri had to depend too much on his strength instead of running with his own.

“B-But there is no way we survive if we can’t defend ourselves. I won’t allow myself to get taken out that fast.”   
“Well you probably be dead anyways when you continue like this.” Yugo grabbed Yuuri’s arm tighter. The imagination of anyone dying in this room was too much for him. He glanced to where Rin was and had to focus himself. But he wasn’t the only one. Yuto felt worse for seeing Ruri in such a state without the possibility to change something. He promised Shun to get her back. Since the war started he never was that close to her like in this moment and still he couldn’t be farer away.

Any try to talk with Yuya was a fail. The darkness took over him and it would only be a matter of time until they would be weak enough. He didn’t say a word – his actions spoke for him.

“Is he just waiting what will happen with us?” Yuto asked himself. 

“The Professor observes.” Yuuri said exhausted. He leaned against Yugo who helped him standing.

“What if …we can get the girls out of here? I still have my duel disk with me. We could teleport them out of here.”

“I am not sure if that works …” Yuuri said. He screamed when another attack hit his Fusion Dragon. Yugo caught him but couldn’t watch anymore. He took Yuuri’s dragon from his Duel Disk and put it away so the duel that never seemed to be really one, ended abruptly.

“That’s enough!” He scolded him.

“B-But …”

Yuya came nearer. His monsters where still out and ready to fight them. Odd Eyes wasn’t his usual self either. The dragon who used to be the entertainer’s ace monster looked threatening. Their monsters were no match to his power at the moment. The only thing that could work against him were their dragons but at the same time it would be their loss if they would summon them.

“Yuya! I know you can hear me!” Yuto yelled at his counterpart.

“We are here to save you like we promised. We are here to save you and Yuzu, Rin, Serena and Ruri! You said it yourself right?” He tried to stay calm while talking and even took a few steps in Yuya’s direction.

“Yuya that’s not what you want. I know how strong this darkness can be but anything than that I know how strong YOU are. How many things you already managed. Let us help you.”

Yuya's body stopped in front of Yuto. The XYZ user could feel the tension but tried to ignore it. He felt the danger coming with Yuya and he felt every wrong move now would be the end. Odd Eyes made a fearful roar and Yuto could feel his own dragon in his deck responding. 

“Yuya …here me out…”

He heard Yuya’s breathing and couldn’t help himself but feel afraid. This aura was destructive and it felt like it wanted to pull him near. But if Yuto would back up then Yuya would be alone with it again. He couldn’t think of what Yuya must feel right now but he knew that he didn’t want to leave him alone. Yuya had tried his best to save him and he always promised that he would end this war. He cared so much about the people who were carded in Heartland even though he never really was there. Also without Yuya who knew what would have happened to Yuto in that night when he and Yugo lost control. Yuya saved him and even though his own anger hurt Yuya so much he never abandoned him. How could he ever pay back to what Yuya had done for him? Yuto would never forgive himself if he wouldn’t be able to protect Yuya now.

Suddenly and without a warning Yuya’s arm darted forward at Yuto’s neck and his grip started to get tight.

“Yuto!” Yugo and Yuuri yelled at the same time. The XYZ user looked at Yuya in shock at first and didn’t know what to do but he focused his thoughts as good as he could and tried to stay calm. It was hard since the grip around his neck was really tight and he already had trouble breathing but giving up on Yuya now would be like betraying him.

“Yuya what are you doing? You know who he is! You would never hurt him or anybody else!” Yugo said in panic. With Yuuri hurt and Yuto in danger what else could he do?

Yuya’s mimic turned into an agonized grin. “We have to become **_one_**!”

His voice sounded distorted and besides that Yuto could feel how Yuya’s body was shaking. Yuuri and Yugo only could watch since every movement around Yuya was dangerous and for some reason Yuya didn’t really attack Yuto or he didn’t want it.

He slowly laid his hand on Yuya’s arm.

“Yuya …” He tried it again.

“I trust you.”  
  


_“Stop hurting him! Please leave him alone. I don’t want to hurt him!!!”_

Yuto could hear a voice cry in his head. That was Yuya – the real one. Now he knew what Yugo meant when he said that he was connected to Yuya again moments ago.  
  


**You can’t remember his name but want to save him. How pathetic. You will kill him and take his soul like you should have done it already! He belongs to you! They belong to you!  
**

Yuto could feel how the grip around his neck got tighter and he felt panic coming up. The voice he kept hearing in his head made it worse. Yuya had to bear it alone for so long already.

“Yuya please stop this! That’s Yuto!” Yugo cried out.

“Yugo … stay focused …” Yuuri whispered weak. What did happen with them? They didn’t have much of a chance to fight and already were at a point like that?

Yugo already wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Yuuri was right but it was hard to stay calm and keep your thoughts focused when your friend was about to hurt another friend of yours. They never were able to meet under normal circumstances and their whole meeting was full of misunderstandings, hate and manipulation. They just started to know each other, he didn’t want it to end like this.

Yuuri looked above him.  
  
“Show yourself! What did you do with Yuya!?” He screamed. The only option he had.

Yuya’s sudden screams clang through the room. He let Yuto go and pushed him to the ground.

He pressed his hands against his head and tumbled backwards.

“Make it stop! STOP IT!” Yuya yelled and cried out.

The others watched the scenario in horror. Yuuri closed his eyes. He felt pain again and that feared him. The fear he had abandoned came back again just as strong as it was three years ago.

“W-What’s happening with him?! What should we do?” Yugo couldn’t stay calm anymore. The pain in his head that he felt through Yuya’s pain made it worse.

Yuuri wanted to say something but his condition only got worse. He was already so weak that he couldn’t really fight against that feeling of giving up anymore. Everything went so fast. His own strength left him.

“Yuuri come on you have to keep on. You are too annoying and stubborn that you would lose against something like this.” Yugo carefully shook his body to keep him awake.

Yuuri chuckled weakly. “Things change. Otherwise you wouldn’t protect me now.”

“To see my loyal soldier in such a condition. Betraying Academia was the best thing you could do.”

The sudden voice of the man he depended on so long made him shiver. Suddenly the Professor came down at their level through a platform. 

“Whatever you do to Yuya make it stop!” Yuto screamed. Yuya’s screams turned over to a loud whining. It broke his heart to see his friend like this.

“He tried to kill you and you are loyal to him?” He continued to say in a calm voice. The man always looked like nothing could bring him to struggle. Like every situation that could possibly happen was already planned out by him. Yuuri knew that but the others have never seen such a person and his influence was big.

“His condition is all to my liking as well as yours. In his state he will listen to me. I will be the one holding this ancient weapon – a monster created by the Universe.”

Yugo shivered in anger. “You call this good?! How sick are you in your head?! What are you trying to accomplish with that?”

Akaba Leo looked down on him but ignored him completely and took a moment to stare at Yuuri. He turned around to go to the device. Yuuri coughed and freed himself out of Yugo’s grip. He immediately broke down.

He could hear the voice calling in his head so loud. The voice that called out for him to be one with Yuya. It was so loud and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Why couldn’t he just save Yuya and rot here alone with himself? He didn’t want to live like this anymore. All the doubt and anger came up. He wasn’t himself anymore since they forced him to stay at Academia. His life was nothing. Yuya’s painful cries along with the deep dark voice in himself gave him the rest.

“Yuuri hear me out! STAY HERE!” Yugo’s tries to get to him were nothing. At the same time Yuto tried to calm down Yuya and help him in any way but that wasn’t possible.

He looked at Yugo who looked back at him.

“Have we … _lost_?”

A loud noise let them look up. Shock ran over their faces when the saw that the Professor had turn on the device the girls were connected to.

“I can’t let that happen!” Yuto yelled. “I summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!” He felt a sharp pain in his chest when summoning his dragon but he couldn’t just watch. He saw how the machine slowly turned on and that Ruri’s face got a painful expression.

“Dark Rebellion attack!” He yelled and his dragon listened to him but was stopped by Yuya’s Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

“Why is Odd Eyes doing that? Yuya doesn’t even gave him a commando?” Yugo asked nervous. He couldn’t get his eyes off from Rin who seemed to suffer as the device got stronger.

They had no time to question that because a loud high tone went through their heads.

“W-What’s happening?!” Yugo held his head unable to move from the spot. Yuto’s dragon vanished as well as Yuya’s.

The bracelets that were connected to the device started to glow bright and slowly all the life energy of every girl got sucked into the bracelet. Akaba Leo watched the progress on his screen. Everything went like planned. The girls would give up their life energy to the bracelets which would fuse to one final key. This key was the key to get the full control over the power in Yuya that would help him to fuse the Dimensions. Yuya was already on the point that he couldn’t save himself anymore and the other three were mostly about to get absorbed. Their energy was so low it wouldn’t take much time.

The bracelets were supposed to keep everything in a balance but if they got used backwards it was a control. Akaba Leo finally was close to get this control.

Yuuri wasn’t able to move. He laid on the ground unable to help his comrades. No wonder he never wanted them again because if you lose what means something to you it only can get worse – it’s a weakness. There was never a chance that they would have been able to save Yuya or any of the others.

“I … don’t want to be trapped. I want to stop. I don’t want to think anymore. I want to stop.” He mumbled in repeat.  “Let it stop …”

He felt thrown back into his 11 year old self. If he just didn’t let himself caught at that time. Would that have changed anything?

“I still haven’t told you … I promised that I would tell you everything … seems like I can’t even hold one little promise. I’m not meant to be good …”

He whispered those words and didn’t notice how much these things hurt him. How much regret he felt for doing all the things these years. By simply getting manipulated into thinking that this was everything he wanted.

By all these surroundings he wasn’t able to keep awake anymore. He closed his eyes and suddenly everything was quiet.

_“I am sorry …_

 

_I give up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked and be happy next chapter is gonna be the so long awaited past of Yuuri!


	12. Obey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony that this chapter is now out exactly on the date we got the new episode that showed us a little bit more about Academia. Welll good moment now to present you the long awaited past of Yuuri in my headcanon. I am really curious on what you will say to this, let me know! 
> 
> The chapter is also longer than ususal hurraay ~

Yuuri didn’t know if he still lived or not – it didn’t matter to him anymore. The last thing he remembered was that his counterparts and he were losing. There was a part in him that really wanted to safe Yuya from himself and his destiny but this part was too weak to actually do anything. All he could do was now falling into this endless nightmare and following that voice that called him. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Not since that day …_

* * *

 

 

“Get him! He went this way. The Professor will never accept our excuses if we can’t bring him the boy.”

“I will look this way and you should also part and run into different directions. He is just a child. We as the Obelisk Force can’t fail to catch one or else we can’t call us honorable members of Academia.”

When they were finally far enough away Yuuri could breathe normal again. He hid in one of his hideouts that he created through the whole city. It was more for fun but who knew that he would need them for something like this one day. He couldn’t understand what was happening right now anyways. He was in school like every day but it was a special day. Academia members came to their class which wasn’t anything ordinary. They came always to the classes who would finish this school soon. It was an unspoken rule to be send to Academia when you hit a special age. They told about their high learning methods and what you were able to accomplish. You would learn to understand things like the world more and besides the ordinary school knowledge you also would be able to have duel courses to learn fusion summon and the many possibilities of dueling.

All the kids in Yuuri’s class were excited and everyone talked about how much they wanted to go to Academia and how they couldn’t wait until the year was over and they would be send to the island. All talked like this besides Yuuri. He didn’t like that place. It sounded so much like you had to obey them and do what they want from you. It wasn’t his style. He didn’t want to be caught on an island not doing what he wanted. Besides that he was already able to duel really well and he would get better on his own. He didn’t need a school for that. In his class everyone knew about his attitude towards the island and so they ignored him – most of them even feared him. Yuuri didn’t mind it. He didn’t need people around him that wouldn’t truly stand at his side. He had his people and he didn’t need more. This day though was not able to end well. After the members ended their speech they talked about one special child that would have the honor to go with them now. Yuuri didn’t listened at first but when he suddenly noticed the silence in his class he had to realize that everyone was staring at him.

“That’s right. You are the one who will go with us. Isn’t it great? You don’t have to wait as long as others do. That’s a really special permission you got there,” one of them said.

Yuuri stayed unimpressed. “And what if I don’t want to go?” He enjoyed the faces the members made because they weren’t expecting someone to don’t follow them.

“Forgive his behavior. He is just a confused child,” his teacher said excusing and gave Yuuri a threating look. “Oh you think I am afraid of grownups like you are? People who don’t have their own minds and just do what someone wants from them? Never. I will stay free!” And with that he left the class but soon had to run because he was followed by a lot more members. They seemed to have waited for him.

Now he was in this situation and didn’t know how to get out of this. To stay in his hideouts for the moment sounded good but would they give up after a few hours? Given that this was Academia they would search for him until they got him. He and a few of his comrades already found out that Academia isn’t the place it pretends to be. They couldn’t find out about it much until now but Academia wasn’t as honorable as it showed itself in front of the crowd.

“Just …what do they want from me?” He got a bad feeling about this. Something that he already felt the last few days. It was something going to happen and things would change – he could feel it. Yuuri took out the card that showed itself a few days ago since that feeling started to bother him. It looked like a fusion monster but it was just a blank card with a white background instead of a monster and no description. He felt something coming with this card but didn’t want to throw it away. It seemed exciting and giving his thrills for things like that he couldn’t just ignore it. It was important and he was sure that it would show its importance soon.

**“We have surrounded the building. You have nowhere to run. You better come out now without a fight!”**

“What?! They found me already but how?” Yuuri asked himself and searched for a way out. It was a little abandoned building near the port with many old vehicles. It was in such a hidden street that most people didn’t even recognize it was here. Yuuri looked down on his arm and only could make out the wristband from his school that they had to wear every day. His eyes widened. How could he have been so stupid?!

He threw the wristband away and ran to the back entrance that was in a little corner. It would lead to the tunnel systems through the channels for the ships. He still had a chance though it was little.

But that little chance soon was destroyed when members of Academia waited outside for him. In the back he could hear that they already made it through the front door.

“The Professor wants to see you. That’s an order!”

“I am not a part of Academia. I don’t have to follow any of your orders!” Yuuri yelled back and put out his duel disk. If they wanted to catch him they would need to fight him first.

He smiled at them challenging. “I am going to defeat you all. That’s what you can tell your Professor! I won’t let myself throw in a cage like this island!”

He felt a force deep in his heart and could hear the distant roar of a dragon. He looked at his extra deck which was glowing bright.

**“I go first then! I use fusion to fuse the three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Appear! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!”**

Soon there were three of this monsters out from his opponents and it was his turn. He looked at his cards. Again he could hear this silent call from his deck.

“If you insist I will hear your call out! My turn. What you can do I can do too. I use fusion to fuse two of my monsters in my hand!” He felt a strong force coming with this summon.

“Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poison dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8, _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_!” When the dragon appeared behind him for the first time he couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Was it fear of his new monster that just entered his deck as an unknown force? He felt overwhelmed by this feeling. But still it felt like he knew that monster his whole life.

“I enjoy it. It will surely be fun to have you by my side!” He grinned and turned to his opponents again. “I face you all! You have no chance against me.”

“He awoke! Now activate the field spell!”

Yuuri had no time to react. Within seconds four soldiers have surrounded him already and activated a spell together. Blue wires built itself around his dragon and himself. He wanted to flee but he already could feel the impact of that field.

“AHH!” He screamed and fell down to the ground. The calls of his dragon sounded desperate. Did it feel the same way? He felt how his energy was sucked from him.

“T-That’s a dirty playing right here…” He said and fell unconscious.

When Yuuri woke up again he felt disorientated. He tried to make out where he was and what has happened to him. Did Academia capture him now? Why in the first place?

The room he was in was dark without any windows. As much as he could make out it seemed to be a laboratory with all kinds of instruments. A shiver ran down his body. Today he woke up at his house like every day and now that? What would his parents think now? Would they even care right now since they were in the middle of a divorce?

He tried to stay calm and scanned his surroundings. Looking down at himself he was tied to a chair that reminded him of that of a dentist.

In front of him was a glass container that was connected to some wires.

“Starve Venom!” He called out when he saw his card in said object. They seemed to collect data from the card. “Tsk not even I know what is up to this card but that doesn’t give them the right to steal it away from me like that.” He mumbled.

“Oh, you see there aren’t many rights you have right now,” said a voice that came from the door that just opened. Yuuri tried to move out of the bonds. “What do you want from me?! If it’s for your stupid Academy then you can all go to hell I won’t stay at a place like that!” He yelled.

“Oh my … eleven years old and already such an attitude.” A man in a white coat entered the room now completely. He didn’t look any ordinary or special. He had long black hair that were tied together and a face that didn’t give much emotions from it. The man stared at Yuuri through his glasses for a while but soon turned on his heel and went to the computer on the other side of the room. 

“What do you want from me? Let me go. I have nothing to do with all of this.” Yuuri growled.

“I am afraid you have more to do with all of this than anyone else.” After that he ignored him completely. Yuuri threw all kinds of questions at him but he acted like he wasn’t there and did his work. The wide screen he was working at right now was the connected to the machine that contained Yuuri’s card. He could see a lot of information popping up on the screen but it was too little to be read by him. He could make out the picture of Starve Venom and the usual data about his abilities. The rest was not readable.

“I don’t understand it.”

“You don’t have to understand. You just have to obey!” Another face entered the room which Yuuri never had seen. The man in the white coat was at his side immediately. “Everything is prepared as you wished, Professor!”

Yuuri remembered that the soldiers who caught him also said they would bring him to the Professor so it must be him. He never had seen him. Academia was a mysterious place but nobody in the town ever questioned it.

“You can leave.” The man did as he was told by and now it was just them in the room. Yuuri glared at him. “It’s your fault I am here is it? I want to go. Let me out of here!” He commanded. Even though he acted like he didn’t feel anything Yuuri never had been more afraid of anyone. This man in front of him had such a dangerous aura with him. Yuuri swallowed when the Professor didn’t say a word.

“Soon you will learn where your place is. Until then you have to live under this circumstances and more. I will do anything to makes you the puppet you always were supposed to be.”

Yuuri was confused. What did he meant by that?

“I see the likes of you aren’t in any knowledge about what they are. So I assume the other three don’t know it either. That’s to my liking. You will help me a lot in the future. I will make you a top of my elite soldiers and will send you to special missions only you can accomplish. It’s a perfect plan and one day you will help me to accomplish the biggest mission in my life.”

“W-Who said I would ever follow you?! You can’t keep me here against my will. The people in town will question it. My family will find it suspicious if I don’t come home.” He tried to find reasons that would make him unsure but it seemed like the man in front of him was calmness himself. Those eyes looked dangerous even though they looked so ordinary.

“Ah I know a lot about your life. We invested every inch of you and your life so don’t worry about facts like this. Nobody will question if you are away or not.”

Yuuri bit his lips. “Why am I important to you?” He felt helpless and desperate.

“Great things will await you. You will help me to make this world better. You will help with the biggest evolution this planet ever has seen. But for this … you need to obey me!” One press on a button and the bonds around Yuuri opened. He didn’t expect it so he fell on the ground. “Ugh …”

“You have the choice to follow me and do everything I tell you without getting hurt.” Yuuri’s body shivered. Why was he so afraid? He wanted to flee. He would never listen to a man like this when he knew that he was up to nothing good. He glanced to his dragon. Maybe with his help …

He felt powerful when he summoned it.

“Take him!” The Professor ordered and two soldiers came in to grab Yuuri by his arms.

“What are you going to do with me?! I haven’t said anything!” Yuuri yelled in panic. The Professor ordered them to bring him to the room they have prepared.

“I can tell by your actions that you are not in the condition to obey me. But we soon will come to this point. Now out of my sight!”

“No! NO let me go!” He moved around and tried to get out of the soldiers grip but soon felt a sting in his neck. He started to feel weak and dizzy again. He could only see with a blurred sight to where they took him but he couldn’t tell anything since he didn’t even know where he was in the first place. After a few minutes they reached a room and opened the door. Another soldier was waiting there with a collar similar to the one he had to wear in school. But instead to put it around his arm they put it on his neck and threw him in the room. When the door was closed it was dark again. Only a dim light was shining.

Yuuri stayed on the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them near to his body. By now he couldn’t control the tears any more that ran down his face without any control. He felt worse, his vision was still blurred and his head started to hurt. But the worst feeling he had right now was the feeling of being lost. “I want to be free.”

It was unknown and new and everything came so fast. Yuuri was overwhelmed by the situation. Would the people in his town really not care? Not even the ones he thought who would? What did Academia do with them?

Time went by and Yuuri decided for himself that he couldn’t give up now. Whatever they wanted to do with him he had to flee or else he would be trapped here. He took the first chance that was given to him when a soldier entered the room who didn’t expect him to fight. He ran against him and had the surprise on his side. The door was close and he soon had passed it. Even though Yuuri didn’t know where to run he had to run. He felt the presence of his dragon that he still wanted to know more so he followed that feeling. Behind him he could hear yelling.

But he already had forgotten the collar they gave him until he knew what it did to him – electronic shocks that would paralyze his body. The painful shock ran through his limbs and he fell down.

“Bring him back and guard him. Tie him to the wall and prepare everything.” Yuuri wanted to yell at them and protest but his body was still not able to work right. Back in the room they tied his hands to the wall above his head. It was dark for a while but then a few scientist and soldiers came in again. They stood around him in a circle.

Yuuri could feel his panic rising again. “W-What do you want from me?”   
“We will just talk. And if you are a good one then you will get treated well.”

Besides his fear Yuuri couldn’t stand it to be treated this way.

“I am not a dog. I want to go home. I don’t care what you are up to I just want to be free!”

“Oh Yuuri didn’t we say you have to be a good one to be treated well? But we forgive you. You have to learn. Everyone learns. Sooner or later you will be a good one,” one repeated. 

And suddenly he felt pain that let him scream. The collar got activated again and he could feel pain in every limb of his body. He breathed hard when it stopped.

“I say it again. You will have to listen to what we do. You are someone that holds a big fate in his body. Academia needs you. We do only good things. Everything we do is honorable and we do it for the Professor. So will you. You will do everything for him without ever question his thoughts. You will not act on your own and will treat Academia like the highest god you’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri didn’t answer them. He just shook his head over and over again. Again he screamed loud when another wave of pain hit him and he felt even worse than before. He cried again even though he hated it but that was the only thing he was able to do in the moment.

“I wanted a clear answer of you. That’s something you also have to learn. You always tell that you have understand what we told you and that you will do whatever is in your might to fulfil it.”

“But when can I go back?” 

And again. Pain. His throat already hurt form his loud screaming and he was short before losing conscious again.

“We haven’t allowed you to ask. We asked if you understand what we want from you. There is no life you can go back to. This is your life now.”

Yuuri fell into darkness again. The next days were always the same. Men would enter his room. Tell him what he had to do in the future and would torture him up to the point until he admitted that he would listen. But they came back every day and repeated it every day. He didn’t even knew if what he said was right. If it would be right they would stop, wouldn’t they?

One day they finally took him out of this dark room and took him with them. He had to wear the collar and they showed him the remote. He promised he would not run. Life had left his eyes and he just ran with them just to not feel the pain anymore.

They went to a special area outside of the Academia building. He could see people in a cage who were afraid and yelled at the soldiers to let them go. He wanted to go with them but if he would do something he would feel the pain again.

  
“Now Yuuri you will learn what you have to do with enemies of Academia and those sacrifices that needs to be made.”

They left the people free who wanted to run immediately. Obelisk Force members surrounded them and challenged them to a duel. Without any mercy they dueled them and won. After that they activated their duel disk and turned their victims into cards. The scientist besides Yuuri forced him to look at everything they made and if he dared to look away he would get hit.

“That is what you need to enjoy. This is the life you need to live. Enjoy the defeat of those who are weak. Enjoy every moment of their pain because if you do then you won’t have any pain.”

“I won’t …” He repeated slowly.

And from this day on they took him with them and forced him to watch every victim they turned into a card. They told him over and over again what he had to do and what he had to enjoy. With them he even was allowed to take part at the lessons in school. It wasn’t the same as in his old school. Even though they laughed and enjoyed their life they still were strict in their lessons. The other children just accepted it and they were happy with this choice because it was told that life is supposed to be this way. He would always get special treatment and wasn’t allowed to talk with any of them.

The Professor seemed to be satisfied with what he had become – a lifeless being. But they seemed to not be finished with him that fast because soon they started to punish him again.

“Why aren’t you enjoying this?! You have to. This is a good act. When you do good acts you laugh. You enjoy. Don’t listen to anyone else besides us.”

And he started to grin when someone got turned into a card. At the beginning it was only because he was afraid that he would get hurt again. But with time they didn’t even threat him anymore but he still grinned and laughed. Finally he was allowed to get his deck and his dragon back.

  
“Now you will turn your first human into a card. Help us!” 

Yuuri stared at his deck. Was he still able to duel? He felt this force again when he saw his dragon. A force that told him to go forward. He was strong and he wouldn’t need anyone. They punished him when he didn’t duel like they wanted him to but that soon stopped when the Professor told them to leave it like this. It was good as it was. Yuuri was confused. He let him decide something?

He gave him the permission to decide what he could do with just one condition. “You have to take down your enemy. And I dare you to lose.” 

And he did it. When he carded his first human it felt wrong but he couldn’t show it. He felt powerful but it feared him. They told him to go forward and forced him in one duel after the other. Soon he started to duel with a smile on his face – a cruel and cold smile. He felt like he would go nuts if he wouldn’t smile. He needed something that he could enjoy so he wouldn’t turn crazy at this place. He promised himself that he would flee as soon as the chance was given but that thought was soon forgotten. The fear of being in chains and to feel weak again stopped him.

After a while he moved a rank up in the school. Along with him was another boy whose name was Dennis. They seemed to share a few similarities but neither of them dared to say anything personal. They stayed with topics from Academia like they were told. Too big was the fear. They never asked each other what they had to go through because both knew that it wasn’t any good. Still in a few moments they dared to say something but it soon was forgotten. Soon they were allowed to work together but still were watched by soldiers.

Yuuri soon felt like his old life slid away from him. He couldn’t remember much details or could he remember well what life was before. Academia was his everything. He did what he was told to and soon he was an elite. People had to listen to him and even though he would have been able to run away he never did. He never asked himself why. He stopped thinking what he wanted. The fear of going back into this self that would get hurt constantly paralyzed him.

He was the one that would give others pain now because it was good. It felt great and it was an honor to work so close with the Professor. A few times curiosity hit him still because he still wanted to find out what it was that brought him here – what fate he shared. It started to make a little bit sense when his mission was to capture a girl named Ruri Kurosaki. She just looked like one of the people here in the Academy whose name was Serena. After he also took a girl named Rin the puzzle slowly fit. On the way to capture her he also saw his own counterpart. It was a loud boy who yelled at him to give Rin back. Deep in himself Yuuri felt envious of that boy. If he shared this special fate then this other boy with the same face shared it too but he still was free and not captured like Yuuri was. He also wasn’t allowed to capture him. Only the girls.

He wasn’t allowed to dig around deeper or else he would get punished again. His fear never stopped and the nightmares he had to live with. But that was worth nothing. He was just here because he had to follow orders. His life didn’t mean anything. He only could live because he enjoyed seeing other people being weaker than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...still curious sooo? I am actually not for this whole "mindcontrol and then everything is alright again" I mean I don't mind it and if it happens to him I don't really care because that's YGO after all - but I think this way would be a line between being mindcontrolled and being manipulated to the point where you think, that you really want to do what you do right now. I think that's the state Yuuri is in right now. But what do you think?


	13. Fate

_“I can’t have comrades anymore.”_ Yuuri whispered to himself. _“This is wrong and it’s against the Professor’s rules. I have to card them like I did it with everyone else.”_  

**“Yuuri.”**

He slowly opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them. Nothing was around him. It was just a blank environment that gave him a bad feeling. He didn’t feel his body anymore like he did before. He felt exhausted and his past was so clearly in his head again than ever before. It felt like it wasn’t long ago that the soldiers had locked him away for days just to punish him. The thought alone made him shiver.

“Where am I?” he asked himself. They were in the project room just minutes ago. Immediately he asked himself where the others went and if Yuya was okay by now but close after this thought the bad feeling came back again. He wasn’t allowed to care.

**“That’s right. You aren’t allowed to care in any way. You are nothing.”**

The voice made him turn around but there wasn’t anything. 

**“You can let all those memories fall. They don’t matter anymore because you finally can become one with us again and leave this painful past. You don’t want to remember it right?”**

Yuuri swallowed. Did he want to go back to this life? Besides that he couldn’t go back because he betrayed Academia. Or had they betrayed him? There was no back to where he could went. His family sure had forgotten him long ago otherwise they would have searched for him.

**“That’s right. But you have a home. It’s right here. With us. With your lost parts again. Life will be complete again. You can’t live on your own. Academia is wrong and so is your past life.”**

Yuuri shook his head. He was confused but also wanted back to the self that Academia made out of him. Because there he didn’t care. All he did care was following orders and doing what he’s been told. He didn’t thought about his life or existence. It didn’t matter.

But what the voice said was all he wanted. Not to care and no past life. Nothing. Was this good? He could risk it.

He felt a warm feeling around him that he could get used to. It felt right.

_Just let your guard down. Just stop and everything will end. I don’t have to care anymore. I don’t need to._

He felt himself becoming weaker. Maybe that force was right and they weren’t supposed to live like that at all. He heard a painful scream somewhere. Yuuri recognized this as Yuya’s voice. Along with that he heard the other two yelling his name. Yuya had tried so hard to convince him but he couldn’t allow it. Still he got a bad feeling. Yuya cared for him when no one else did. Yuya cared when Academia pushed him away even though he had done horrible things to his best friend. He also managed that Yuto and Yugo would give him a chance too _. A chance …_

Was he even allowed to get another chance? He knew he wasn’t the good guy. He never was not even before Academia captured him. Nearly everyone in his class hated him because playing a good guy that cares for everyone wasn’t his personality.

Yuya knew that … he could feel it. Yuya somehow managed to look behind his mask after the short time they had spent with each other. His standard counterpart fought so hard against this voice in him that wanted them to fuse. It hurt him. How can he give up so easily when Yuya fought so hard? He couldn’t betray him like that – not Yuya. Not the only person in this whole place that truly cared for him.

**“Yuuri”**

He felt arms around his neck and faced a Yuya that wasn’t his Yuya. He was surrounded by the dark aura, a crocked smile on his face. His eyes were glowing red while they seemed to stare right into his soul.

“Why do you even take his face … Yuya isn’t the bad guy here. If not mistaken he is the most pure of us all.” Yuuri formed a weak grin. “If one of us has to play the bad guy here that would obviously be me.” His voice became stronger. “And as someone who does bad things it is my decision that I won’t follow any order so quit this bullshit and _go to hell.”_

The last words were said with the usual cruel grin on his face and suddenly the environment around him seemed to change again. Suddenly the shadow was gone and he found himself in a desert. He was confused at first about where he was.

“Yuuri!” The sudden voice made him flinch but he couldn’t deny the relieved feeling when he saw two familiar faces running to him.

If someone would have told Yugo that he would be happy about yelling Yuuri’s name after he finally found him again he would have laughed at them but as things were now he was more than glad to see his fusion counterpart. Yuto didn’t show it as openly as Yugo but felt the same relieve to see his counterpart again.

“Tsk stop acting so weak Yugo.” Yuuri said playfully. His counterpart pouted.

“I shouldn’t have been worried about you at all.”

“Where are we anyways?” Yuuri asked the other two.

“In Yuya’s soul.” Yuto answered and got surprised looks from the other two. “Yugo and I just found each other so I didn’t explain it but it feels so similar to the feeling when I was a part of Yuya’s soul. So it’s the only explanation I can think of. Thought it’s still different.”

“How is it possible to have a world in your mind?!” Yugo asked skeptical.

“How is it possible to have three other people who share a face with you and to own a personality that wants you to destroy the world?” Yuto said an eyebrow raised.

“Good point. I think by now there can be anything possible,” Yuuri said while looking around. It was a blank desert but the purple sky made this place surreal.

“Does that mean we are already one with Yuya?” Yugo shivered a bit from that thought.

“I guess we are close to that. I think that being wants our minds to become one too. Right now it only got our souls but we still can think on our own.”

“Unlike Yuya …” Yugo added upset.

They became quiet.

“We have to save him.” Yuuri’s voice echoed through the desert. 

“At this point I think it’s not only him we have to save but us as well as the world too. We are a danger to everyone around us if we allow that being to take over us.” Yuto said.

“Especially because the Professor seems to have found a way to control that being.”

“So now we can’t just stand here and talk. Let’s go and save Yuya!” Yugo went ahead of them.

“Does he even have a plan?” Yuuri asked but just walked after him.

“Do we have one?” Yuto shrugged.

Again there was silence between them. The uneasy feeling made its way to their minds but they tried to fight against it as best as they could.

Yuuri’s thoughts still were drawn to his past that felt so strong again. He remembered it – the way he used to be before Academia interfered with his life.

Why was he able to remember it now? He remembered the night they saw Yugo’s past in the cell. He had a dream and they were connected to this dream so everyone was able to see it. Did they …?

“But again why would Yuya have a whole world inside of his head? That still doesn’t make sense at all.” Yugo mumbled.

“Maybe it’s not really Yuya’s mind. Maybe that being tries to show us something and creates this illusion around us,” Yuto said while he kept an eye on everything around him. They never knew if they were going to be attacked.

“Doesn’t that mean it could let us run in here forever?”

“Probably.” Yuuri answered with an absent tone.

“UGH how can you be so calm about that!?” Yugo yelled. “That’s creepy.”

“Our minds were connected to each other again when that being tried to control us. I don’t know if it did that on purpose or if that even has to do anything with this being at all but it was like back with Yugo. We saw what you felt. Maybe you want to know that.” Yuto said looking at Yuuri. Even Yugo watched him curious.

Yuuri didn’t know what he should say. Even though he wanted to actually tell them one day what happened he really wasn’t comfortable with them knowing exactly what happened. They saw a lot of his weaknesses and this was something nobody was allowed to see.

“Well great for you …”He mumbled. He didn’t want to talk about it. Neither wanted he comfort over what happened. It did and that was enough. It wasn’t about him any ways.

“At least I know now that the asshole in you was always there. Makes it a lot easier to tell who you are and actually be nice to you.” A comment from Yugo that Yuuri didn’t expect to hear. He earned a grin from Yugo. Even he had to laugh silently about it.

“You think … Yuya saw it as well? Are we still linked to him?” Part of him really wanted Yuya to see his past – after all it was Yuya who opened his heart to them all.

“I hope so.” Yuto answered worried. It felt different being here than when he entered Yuya’s soul the first time. This didn’t feel like Yuya’s mind at all and he also wasn’t able to hear his voice like he used to be.

He wondered what was going on outside of this world. About what happened to their bodies or what happened to Yuya. He couldn’t bear the thought to know Yuya was still suffering and they didn’t seem to get any step closer to him the more they walked.

_…G..Get away …_

The weak voice of their counterpart echoed through the empty area.

_Please … be safe … get away_

“YUYA! Yugo yelled. He didn’t get a response but only a painful scream. Their bodies flinched.

**“Foolish! To try and keep this world stable. You don’t even have enough force to keep yourself alive and you want to save them?! Without them you will die, don’t you get it? You aren’t supposed to live on your own.”**

The words were sharp and the voice sounded threating.

“Get your hands off of Yuya! I dare you. Come here and duel me if you think you are strong enough!” Yugo growled.

“You better not make it angry. We don’t even know if we can fight here. We never know if it wouldn’t damage Yuya.” Yuto’s usual calm voice was shaking. 

“It’s so frustrating. What are we supposed to do?! Listen to how much Yuya has to suffer-” Yugo’s voice was shaking as well. “-listen to how it wants Yuya to give up!? I didn’t get it till now but Yuya is the one that holds this world together right now. I can’t stand the thought that he suffers because he wants us to be safe. Why … why can’t we do anything!?”

**“You want to safe him? Want to stop him from suffering? Then you can help me and we will take his suffering away.”**

Yuya’s silhouette appeared behind them. His dark shadow floated over the ground while the structure of his body seemed to be ghostly and unstable. It wasn’t their Yuya.

“You just make his suffering even worse! Leave us alone.” Yugo wanted to punch the shadow but went just right through him. The being chuckled.

**“You are so stubborn. Don’t you get it? You four can’t live on your own. You need each other. Yuya needs you. The more he refuses to fuse with you the more he is in pain. You have the chance to save him. You want to destroy that chance?”**

Yugo’s voice got silent and he bit his lips. Yuuri stepped in front of him. “Don’t let it fool you. Yuya doesn’t give up so we won’t. Maybe it’s our destiny but I never believed in something like this. We decide what we do and if I want to change it then I do it.”

The voice grinned. **“Says the right one of you. You gave up long ago.”**

“We all made our mistakes,” Yuto took a step forward “but we will find a way to live without destroying!”

The being seemed bored over his words. He leaned his chin against his hand.

**“Without destroying? You are right in the middle of a battle so this option is out of reach. The so called great Professor Leo Akaba thinks he has won – thinks that with us here now he can control us but doesn’t get that I will destroy him too. There is no time to rebuild the Dimensions because I will destroy every living creature. He thought with the key of creation he would be able to get away from this destiny but that won’t happen. We are too strong.”**

“What do you mean with “key of creation”?” Yuto asked worried. The being grinned again.

**“You know what I mean with it. It’s over. The key already fused – the souls are already destroyed. They don’t exist anymore because their souls became one.”**

“NO! Tell me that thing isn’t talking about Rin!” Yugo yelled. His look fell on Yuto waiting for an answer that he wouldn’t like. He slowly began to shake his head.

“Nononono! This can’t be!” He buried his head in his hands and sank to the ground. Yuto was too shocked to say anything or to even react. The words didn’t want to get through him. _Ruri_ _… this can’t be._

The being laughed. **“Unlike us they don’t have much power. If you want to know it for real – they just were chosen because we were born. So if you want to blame anyone than blame yourself. The key of creation creates itself as soon as the key of destruction is born. The moment you were born the four bracelets made their way to four owner’s woes destiny was to be with the likes of you. But worry not – you won’t feel the pain anymore. You won’t feel the regret of putting them into danger because we will be one and then nothing will be as important as us!”**

Its voice became calm and quiet like the environment itself. Slowly in the distance it began to shatter quietly. The empty desert seemed to dissolve. Yuuri was the only one who noticed what was going on. Either Yuto or Yugo seemed to be really awake.  
  
“What did you do to them?!” He asked breaking the silence. The desert became smaller and the edges slowly shattered more and more just to fall into a dark abyss.

**“Ah finally. Our vessel’s mind seems to give up. He finally realizes that there is nothing worth living anymore if it isn’t for us.”**

A loud roar broke the silence which Yuuri recognized as one of their dragons. They were still outside in the real world and fought.

“Yuto! Yugo! Get it together. We can’t let it win! Yuya will die on us if we don’t do anything!” Yuuri yelled at his counterparts.

“B-But …Rin … she …” Yugo stumbled. “Rin is … and Yuya is … you said it yourself. That being can control this world. There is no way we can safe him. If I even can’t safe Rin or Yuya … why should I even care?”

Yuuri felt the anger coming up.

“He’s right. There is no way we win.” Yuto looked on the ground.

The being giggled. **“Just a bit-”** it nearly sang those words **“- and then it will swallow us and we can be one. Like our dragons. Like the key of creation. It’s about time.”**

Yuuri couldn’t help himself anymore and grabbed Yuto by his shirt to pull him up.

“Alright listen it’s not my duty to give you the will to fight. You call yourself a part of the resistance and just give up? I couldn’t care less about other people or what will happen to those girls. I don’t care about that like you do but I won’t let Yuya down. If we are a being of power than it’s not decided yet if those girls live or not.” He turned himself to Yugo. “And you – come on! You chased me through three Dimensions even though you had no idea if I am the one who caught Rin or not. You didn’t care if people told you that you won’t find her and now you just believe this thing and let Yuya hang?!

_You get manipulated from it so stop being weaklings and fight._ The same counts for you YUYA! You told me to not give up and now I tell you the exact same thing.”

Yuya’s shadow seemed to observe every little action and wasn’t pleased by what he just felt.

“Yuuri …?”

The familiar voice echoed through the area that shattered more with every second passing by. 

“Yuya!” Yuuri yelled his name.

Suddenly the surroundings started to change again. Yuya’s shadow that sat there just vanished without another word which made the other two look up too. For a moment it was completely dark but the atmosphere started to change. Yuto recognized it as the feeling that he had when he and Yuya still were fused. He finally snapped out of his trance and started to search his surroundings. In the distance he could make out a little light spot and a warm feeling coming from it – though it was weak.

“Yuya!” He ran without waiting but the other two followed him without a word. By now even Yugo was able to think clear again and the moment he saw Yuya in the distance he started to run faster and reached him first. 

“Y-You are alive!” He called out loud.

Yuya was still tied to the iron cross that he couldn’t get away from since he woke up in this world. He seemed to be really weak and not really himself. His eyes had problems to focus as they looked over his counterparts.

“Does …he even recognize us?” Yugo asked slowly.

“I am sure he is somehow. Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to stay here. He was with us the whole time. It’s his mind I can feel it.” Yuto answered.

“If it is then we should be able to free him from this too.” 

The chains around Yuya’s wrists and legs were tight but as soon as Yuto touched one of them it seemed to lose its grip and shatter like the world did before. They repeated this with the other chains too and soon Yuya fell right into Yugo’s arms who stood in front of him. His breath was slow and his body weak.

“Yuya! Please …” Yugo cried.

They were exhausted and mentally unstable. Yugo didn’t knew if he could bear another attack like this.

“D…Do you think what it said was the truth?” He asked worried.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri answered.

Yuto’s eyes stayed focused on Yuya but he felt how even his body got more and more exhausted. The attacks, the fight with Yuya outside of this and the mental pressure this whole situation brought to them really started to wear him off. Especially the shock with Ruri. Even if he would somehow survive this – though the chance was so small and he couldn’t believe it – could he ever look at Shun again? Telling him that he just let his sister die even though he was so close to saving her? He couldn’t see a future in his life anymore neither did anyone of the others.

They had no way out of here and they were finished.

“Why can we keep hearing our dragons?”

“You always asking questions, how should we know, Yugo?” Yuuri answered exhausted.

“I just try to say anything, idiot,” was the weak counter from him.

“The only thing I wonder is why we still are sane.”

_“N…not lost.”_

Yuya suddenly started to move in Yugo’s arms which made the grip around him only tighter. Yugo looked at him with a little hope in his eyes.

“Yuya! Yuya, can you remember us!?” He asked. The standard duelist needed a while to respond. He slowly lifted his head and looked from one face to the other while trying to keep his eyes open. He clung to Yugo so he could lift his body a little bit more and then a soft and small smile came on his lips.

“I remember you.” He said relieved.

Yugo didn’t know what got him in this moment but all he could do was hugging Yuya.

“Damn it. What is wrong with us? What are we even doing here? I am so glad you are okay. Well maybe not really okay but you know what I mean.” He rambled and sobbed at the same time as he hugged him tight.

Even the other two couldn’t ignore the little smile on their faces despite the situation they were in right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this fanfic would turn out to be that long tbh and I am really happy about how it's turning out <3 I can feel myself getting better with writing during this fanfic and I am really glad it's appreciated by so many of you, thank you for the nice feedback always :) 
> 
> So yes this chapter was again harder than I thought since I really don't want to make Yuuri the "good guy" after all of that cuz I think that personality wouldn't fit him at all. At the same time I can imagine pretty good that Yuuri is drawn to Yuya after all of this because Yuya is after all someone who didn't have doubts in him in this fanfic. Also Yugo as the emotional part of this squard it just fits so good ehe. Hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter with more information about what exactly they are and if there is any hope left!


	14. Together

“I thought I was lost.” Yuya started to talk when they calmed down a bit. “That being didn’t stop to hurt me and manipulate me. There were times when I couldn’t remember anyone of you or anything about me. It was such a bad feeling.”

The world around them seemed to be stable for the moment but they still had no way out of here. They also neither had any ways to fight or did them had the strength for it. Despite that they didn’t even know what they were fighting and how they would beat it so they couldn’t do anything.

“Did you find something out? About what we are?” Yuuri asked.

Yuya thought a while about how he should explain it. How can you explain something that you don’t even understand yourself?

“It’s complicated …I have no idea what I should feel. Is it my fault or not? Am I the cause of everything and does everyone suffer because of me? I feel so lost. I am so sorry …” He shook his head.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t chose it because you wanted it. We all may have our sins that we did in our life but everything that happens here is nothing that we can control. You are the least to apologize because you tried to save us and didn’t give up until now. I can’t imagine what pain you must felt during this time and I am sorry that I wasn’t able to help you earlier.” 

“Yuto …” Yuya mumbled looking at his counterpart. He couldn’t help but feel so safe right now.

“And that counts for us too!” Yugo said. “Nobody gives you the fault for anything and if anyone wants to do that they have to get through me first!”

“If they really think they need to blame you then we are here because we are all part of this. Before they blame you they can start with me anyways.” Yuuri added.

Yuya didn’t know what to say. The world around them trembled again and it seemed like it became slowly unstable. After all he was the one who kind of build that world to save his counterparts – though he had no idea how he did it. When this world will fall their minds had no protection and they would get absorbed by his evil alter ego. Still they were just here in a status were neither of them knew if they already gave up or not because in the end they weren’t able to do anything. He fought so hard but it didn’t seem to help anymore.

“Yuya … is what this shadow said true? Is Rin really …?” Yugo slowly asked.

“I don’t know … I wish I have a better answer than this but I can somehow feel their presence. Maybe I can show you, maybe it helps.” Yuya took Yugo’s hand and offered his other hand to Yuto because he knew that he cared for Ruri just as much as Yugo did for Rin. Yuuri kept a little distance from them because feelings like the others had didn’t made him comfortable. He and Serena never were close and in the end he captured them all so why should he care. Though he felt Yuya’s watch on him and he gave Yuuri a comforting smile. He knew how Yuuri felt and didn’t judge him for this and that was all Yuuri asked for.

Yuya tried to concentrate on the feeling deep inside of him. He could feel her heart. Yuzu … And also the other three. They were still there. They were weak and in a really deep sleep but they were alive. Why he felt that? He didn’t understand it completely but since they were the key of creation it must have been because of this.

“I feel her.” Yugo mumbled. “She’s there …”

Yuto nodded.

“Do you think … we can save them?” He slowly asked.

Yuya looked like he was about to cry again and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you have any idea what happens outside of this world? With our bodies and dragons?” Yuuri asked to get all of them to different thoughts. He was the only one who was able to keep a clear head over this because he hadn’t this emotional ballast the others had.

“I feel my body is constantly moving and dueling, that’s why I feel so weak. It takes my energy away and uses it for its own. But I don’t know whom I am fighting – is it the Professor or is it someone else. I just wish this would end. I don’t even want to be saved anymore. I just want other people to stop suffering. I want Academia to stop. I want everyone happy again but I think that’s too much to ask for. I am a coward but I really wish I won’t wake up in my body anymore because I don’t know if I can handle the damage this body will do to other people. I don’t want to see how many people got hurt because of me when I know I could stop it by just vanishing.”

“But how much of your body is actually you and how much is the shadow? You can’t call it your fault.”

“But it is still my body and this is my responsibility. You can argue about it but I want to end it all. The only thing I can think of is self-destruction. Maybe then I would be able to save anyone.”

“I hate how this being causes you to think that way.” Yuto’s clenched his fists. “I hate it. I hate how we can’t do anything and I hate how I feel like I should agree with you.”

“Yuto…”

“Yuya I want you to know that I will go with you. No matter what choice you make I will stay at your side. You can’t stop me as much as I can’t stop you. If you think this is the only way to help anyone then I will follow you.”  Yuto seemed determined. Maybe the last choice he would make but he knew that this was a good one.

Yugo and Yuuri looked at each other and nodded. “It’s either all of us or nobody. That’s a promise!”

“Guys …” Yuya looked down on the ground unable to stop the tears. “Thank you … I was so afraid to be alone here. I feel guilty because I don’t want you to go even though I want you to be safe.”

“This situation changes everything. It’s not normal so we don’t have to act normal or usual.” Yuuri said with a sad smile.

“It seems like we are an ancient weapon that keeps reborn to destroy.” Yuya stared at his hand. “We are here to set the world to point zero. To a point where nothing existed and where everything gets reborn. Our strength is so much that we keep separating into four beings when we are born. This force is sleeping deep in our minds and when we come together it gets so big that it will take out everything around it. The dragons are like our vessels. They contain the key to awake our powers but they also help us to keep stable when we are on our own.”

“They are guardians as well as the cause for our destruction.” Yuuri said breathless.  

“So that’s why they saved us at certain points of our life …” Yugo thought.

“There is a question on my mind that I really want to know since the day I met you.” Yuto’s eyes looked in the distance. “Are we originally one person like that being says or are we four different individuals? Do I have a right to be here with my own name and own body or am I a part of you from the beginning and my whole life and all I have accomplished didn’t matter at all?” He let out a breathless laugh. “I am sorry if that sounds like I am talking bad about you because it isn’t. I am just wondering.”

Yuya could understand him though he never thought about it. It was always said that Yuya was the center point of them but he never thought about how the others must have felt about this. He felt bad for never realizing because he didn’t want anyone of them think this way.

“I think if you take it this way I am not Yuya either. I mean if we keep being reborn then this is just a name I got now and if I understood it right we all together are one eternal being of destruction. If we fuse there is no me or you. So if we are separate there sure is a me and you. I don’t want you to think like this. You matter as much as everyone else and if the Professor or that being makes you think this way I don’t like them even less. You are a human,” he points at Yugo”, you are one and you are one too.” His hand stops in front of Yuuri.

“I don’t want anyone think like there is only me. I don’t want anyone think less of you because I am here. I don’t even know if we ever get the chance to live again and if we ever see anyone else again but I really want them to know that you are more than just people who share the same face as me.” Yuya laughs and cries at the same time. “I can’t even understand why people keep mistaking us. Sure we might have a similar face but every one of us is different and every one of us is unique so there should be no way they could mistake us.”

“Damn Yuya if you don’t stop crying soon.” Yugo whines clearly crying himself again.

“You two are too sentimental.” Yuto looks to the side trying to hide his own emotions.

“Who talks about sentimental …” Yuuri shakes his head. For the first time in years he felt like he finally was with the right people around him.

The world around them split in its parts and neither of them was more afraid in their life than now.

“Do you think we have any chance to fight against it?” Yuuri asked as he watched the glass wall this world was built of fall in to little pieces.

“Who knows …” Yuto answered watching the scenario in front of him.

“I am so afraid.” Yuya couldn’t bring is gaze to look away.

They felt how their bodies that were created in this world seemed to fade too. Any resistance against it would have been useless and it didn’t want those bodies but their minds.

_“All of us. Or nobody._ **That’s a promise.** ”  


* * *

 

  
“Do you hear that?” Sora stopped and listened again from where the scream came.

“That must be Yuya. So it already begun.” Reiji answered.

“Yuto should be with him but I have a really bad feeling about all of this. And there was still no sign of Ruri anywhere.” Shun mumbled and together with their comrades they ran forward. Academia was about to face a new era – if it would be a good or bad one for the world was the question. 

They made it to the island and the Lancers actually grew even though they had lost already two of their members. With Yuya and Serena gone they had two strong forces less in their little army but that didn’t stop them to make a deal with Synchro. The tournament was cancelled due to the fact that Academia actually started to attack this Dimension too. Though their effort didn’t seem as big as it was with Heartland. Reiji assumed that attacking Synchro wasn’t really part of their plan but it was more like a try to actually stop them from going forward. His father must have seen through his plan already which was no surprise to him. It also looked like training for their soldiers since they were as cruel as ever. Many people got carded during this events already.

Shun was also a big help to them. Since they were able to defeat Jean who actually was an Academia soldier they were able to find a portal that brought Shun to the XYZ Dimension along with Sawatari and Gongenzaka. There he could search for his remaining comrades and convince them to fight with them. They needed longer than originally planned because there were still soldiers left in the Dimension who wanted to stop them from escaping. Together they managed to take down the center point of Academia’s residence in Heartland. The resistance was finally able to go forward again since they couldn’t do much the last months. All they were able to do was to protect the remaining inhabits of Heartland and they did a great job.

The Resistance was around the whole place of Academia to stop any soldiers from entering. They had to deal with the Professor and probably Yuya too. Reiji had explained to them what he knew about Academia’s plans. About Yuya and his counterparts as well as Yuzu ´and hers. Shun couldn’t believe that his beloved little sister and his best friend were both plans of something so big. Reiji’s researches didn’t go deep but they went as far so they knew that all of them together formed a weapon - a weapon that would destroy their world. It wouldn’t stop to destroy until everything was erased. The girls held the force to stop this beast. Reiji assumed that if the Professor had both – destruction and creation – he would use them in a way so he could control what would be destroyed and what not. Also he must have found a way to fuse the Dimensions which also could be explained with Yuya.

Yuya was the center of this whole plan. Yuya was more than anyone of them would have thought.

“I hope … It won’t be too late to save him.” Gongenzaka clenched his fists. “To save any of them.”

“This voice doesn’t sound really like our Yuya at all … I guess we should be prepared for the worst. “ Sora said. Not even Shingo was in a mood where he would say anything reckless which wasn’t usual for him.

“So this is the finale.”

The ground shacked but they group ignored their surroundings and moved forward. Reira stayed close to his brother and didn’t dare to look around him.

_So all will end with you Yuya … it is your dream to bring smiles to everyone and now you are about to set the world to the biggest destruction ever known. If we just knew that earlier …_

Reiji had thought about it a lot. Was there anything he could have done? He knew about the project a while now since he did a lot of researches when Yushou, Yuya’s father, vanished three years ago. He knew someone from this Dimension was a plot point for this plan and when he saw Yuya, and later on Yuto, he was sure that it must be him. That’s why he wanted Yuya to fight with him because he knew Yuya would have a big destiny coming with this mission. Would he have been able to avoid it? Probably not. The Professor, his father, would have went to Standard and get Yuzu as well as Yuya later on. They protected Standard but for how long? If Yuya and the others fused and the formed a new being – it was not sure if their world would be unharmed.

“It’s right behind that door! Do you also have this uneasy feeling?” Shun looked around him and saw a device at the door with a code to enter. Suddenly they heard a fearful roar behind the door – not just one –

There were different ones. One he made out as Dark Rebellion – he knew Yuto’s cards well and he knew his dragon well, the dragon that made its way in Yuto’s hand to protect him during the war. The dragon that seemed to be much longer with him without Yuto even noticing if he got that right what Reiji explained them. The dragons. The boys. The connection. It all seemed to go together at one end. 

The door was no problem. Reiji just had to press one button and the heavy iron door started to slowly open itself. The Lancers could feel it. Despair. Fear. Anger. All those emotions went through their bodies.

Out of instincts Shun activated his duel disk and drew his cards ready to face any opponent that would show up. First there was nothing but darkness and smoke. Whatever was in there must have caused to destroy some of the devices in the room because they seemed to be hardly damaged. Then the smoke cleared itself and in front of them there was Odd Eyes. His dragon roar echoed through the room and three different ones followed after them. All their dragons. All four of them were walking in a circle. In this circle was a dark figure. They didn’t made him out at first and had to carefully get nearer to them. Shun kept his duel disk in front of him and the others did the same since the dragons could attack them any moment. Finally they were near enough and what they saw made a few of them take a few steps back again.

They knew it was Yuya but he didn’t look like himself anymore. Around him were dark shadows that covered his body and flew through the air around him. His hair was even more of a mess than it usual was. He didn’t wear his goggles anymore and his hair were dark colored – almost black. His bangs that usually were red now had a dark purple tone while the black was a mix out of dark blue to black.

The being had its eyes closed, neither of them dared to say a word until Reiji saw his father standing at the platform behind Yuya and watching him. They faced each other for the first time since three years again. He clenched his fists. He heard Shun’s hard breath besides him and when he looked in the same direction he could see why.

“Ruri … RURI! What have you done to hear?!” He yelled and ran towards the Professor. He eyed Yuya from the corner but he didn’t make a move or a sound. The dragons were growling dangerously but he didn’t care for that. There was Ruri!

The Professor eyed him but his gaze wandered to all of them.

“So your little project was successful I see.” He said looking at Reiji again. He talked to him almost like business partners talked to each other – cold and with a serious tone.

Reiji’s eyes became smaller. “So is yours.”

For a short moment he could make out something that looked like a smile on his father’s face.

“You have no idea what plot you are about to face.” He stayed calm. Nothing seemed to bring this man out of this state.

Shun couldn’t bear the thought to see his sister hanging on the cross above him. This image burned itself in his head. Was she alive? Was she still breathing? He tried to make out a little movement on her chest. His hands were shaking and for a moment he forgot what danger he faced.

“WHAT happened with Ruri?!” His voices was shacking but full of anger.

“Kurosaki I know it’s hard but stay calm. Anything can happen.” Gongenzaka appeared next to him.

“Their souls will also fuse. It’s about time.” The device behind him showed four different heartbeats. They all were alarmingly low. “Unlike their male counterparts only their souls will be fused together and form a card. The bracelets connect their minds to each other and makes their fate one. It’s a really interesting progress. I have done a lot of researches in this area but never have I seen something that interesting as those subjects.”

Shun couldn’t hold it anymore. “You are talking about MY sister like she is some kind of object you can use!” He screamed and summoned a monster. “She is human being. Every one of them has a life and you are about to erase it. Does your mind even think about all the humans that you erased?! Do you even know through how much we had to go through because you destroyed our city – damaged so many hopes. I won’t lay down until I know your existence is no longer on this planet or in any Dimension. You destroyed everything and you see it as a subject!?” His breathing was fast and he commanded his monster to attack without waiting. His comrades had no chance to do anything though they could understand him completely. But his attack didn’t do anything. Before the Professor blue rays, which came out of the device besides him, protected him from the attack and forced Shun’s monster back.

He was about to attack again but suddenly they heard a distorted voice behind them.

**_“_ ** _When will you stop resisting? **I am going show what we are capable of.”**_

Yuya didn’t say it to them though Reiji was sure that whoever that person besides them was – it wasn’t Yuya anymore. But Yuya still seemed to fight because he didn’t attack. His father in front of him, an unknown force behind him.

“Yuya! I know you can hear us! You have to stop this, I know you are strong enough!” Gongenzaka shouted.

The Yuya in front of them just mumbled something that nobody could understand. He said fast words and mumbled them over and over to himself.

The Professor didn’t took his eyes off of him. He knew that this was dangerous, that dealing with this energy – _with this person_ – was a risk but there was no way that his plan didn’t work. Academia had the key – it was already set.

Suddenly the mumbling stopped and the room became quiet. Neither said a word as if everyone felt what was coming now. Akaba Leo watched with interest while the Lancers were ready to fight their enemy. Shun looked up to Ruri – he had to safe her. He couldn’t let it happen that Academia took the last of his family.

They had a plan – it was a risk and neither of them did know what could happen because in this state the weapon they were about to face was stronger than anything else – stronger than Academia itself.

Yuya’s body took a step. The dragons were by his side and still stayed in a circle around him. They didn’t let him out of their watch as if they were protecting him or waiting for his commands.

“ _Yuya …_ **you said.”** His voice was changing while he talked. One word Shun thought was Yuto’s voice in a really twisted way and mixed with another voice. Was it Yugo’s? He only remembered vaguely. The other word sounded so much like Yuya himself.

Suddenly he started to grin at them. A cruel and twisted grin. His pupils’ dangerously glowing red he bend his head back to look at them instead of just turning around.  


**“Yuya doesn’t exist anymore.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARENT FOLLOWING SPOILERS FROM EP125 PLS IGNORE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY NOW AND LOOK DOWN TO THE NOT SPOILERS PART. 
> 
> Sooooo guys I am actually fucking proud because I wrote this chapter before episode 125 came out. So basically I created a second personality for Yuya and then it became canon in the anime ahaha. Curious on how they will deal with him in the anime!! With this fanfic I had a lot of my theories and little details come true so I am really glad this was part it too ahaha. 
> 
> YOU CAN READ HERE AGIAN NO SPOILERS ANYMORE :3 
> 
> Welll all I have to say for people who follow the show - yeah I sure get influenced by the show itself. Like I had to find a solution on what was happening with the Lancers while the YU's where in prision and while canon would have never allowed I just made the Lancers a force that built itself without Yuya. I also wanted to include Jean as a part as well as the XYZ peeps .. when I started this story the synchro arc just started so I didn't have much of an idea about how it would work out and now I do so I am sure it isn't wrong to build in parts from the series too. This fanfic is so often build on my instincs and fast decisions .. guess I am not that "professional" on that ^^' 
> 
> Hope it worked out well .. well long text in short. Thanks for reading this !! :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	15. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all ... I am sorry. It took me waaay to long to upload this but I had a really hard writers block and felt like all my ideas were useless and shitty. I wasn't able to write a single word without feeling like everything didn't make sense. If you are still reading this story and if you waited all this time for an update I am sorry I kept you waiting so long. I hope people can still enjoy this story and maybe read through it again as I really will finish it. I won't dump this - promise! More at the end of the chapter! For now - hope you can enjoy this!

The Professors eyes widened. “Finally.” He said and looked up at the screen. The bracelets were nearly done to absorb their holder’s power. The card of creation soon would be able to get used and he would be the one to do it so.

Sora ran towards to reach Yuya but was stopped by Odd Eyes. His gaze wandered to Yuya’s face and all he could see was a twisted but suffering grin. “What did you do to Yuya and the others?” He backed away when Yuya’s eyes focused him.

**“We finally** became one. _Everything is like it always had to be. Everything will be set to point zero again. **Humans shouldn’t act like they know everything. You will face the result of all your mistakes.”**_

“Mistakes?” Reiji eyed his father. “What do you know about it? What is this beings purpose?”

“Its purpose is to renew the world again – make it free from all the sin the humanity did.”

“Do you even get what you are saying? This being means destruction and this destruction will come over us all.”

Leo closed his eyes. “There never should have been four Dimensions in the first place. As my researches went on I found the answer why everything didn’t seem to make any sense anymore. We were once a unique world but humans were afraid of the power that came with the destruction. So in order to be safe again they invented a device that would split the world. They were so afraid of the destruction itself that they intended to destroy themselves. I remember I was part of this team. We knew everything would end but in the end everything became worse …”

Leo’s words got cut from a loud laughter. “ _Because humans can’t live on their own. **Without a powerful god to lead them they only will make everything worse.**_ You noticed that yourself …”

“What’s this “god” talk he goes on about?” Shingo asked annoyed. “Sounds like he completely lost it.”

The dragons became fretful. Their roars sounded more desperate and needing. Shun noticed that Yuto’s dragon always acted like it had its own soul but looking at him now he was sure that this was in fact the soul of a real dragon that craved for something. Noticing that Yuya hadn’t even activated his own duel disk was the proof.

“I see you can’t hold back either anymore … _I will fulfil your desire because I know what you want and need.”_ He activated his duel disk but the moment he did a wire shot to his arm and prevented him from going further. The wire wrapped itself around his arm and pulled it up.

“I have control. I know what I am doing and I found ways to tame this beast – this demon.” Leo’s words echoed through the room. Behind him the energy of the green ray became stronger.

“He is right. He is a god. A god of destruction. The mythology said that there is a being on this earth that lives from the human failures. The more failures we do the stronger it will get and one day it will be strong enough to set the world back to a point where humanity has to rebuild itself again. Then this being will be weak again and the circle will start from new. Thanks to us and especially thanks to the creation of real solid vision it could be this strong.”  
  
“What?” A few of them shouted in disbelieve.

“You want to tell us that the invention of dueling and its whole purpose made this being what it is today? Made Yuya what he is?” Gongenzaka shouted.

“You can’t remember the world like it was before. Neither can I anymore besides small pieces. But we were all together once in one Dimension. Duel Monsters became the kids and later even the adult’s daily entertainment and joy but people wanted more and they wanted them to be real. The monsters – the interactions. The technology made it happen and everyone was impressed. Little did we know that the world around our monsters was so much more than just holograms. They contained so much more power and their own will.”

Leo looked at Yuya who was less than pleased about the situation being tied up like this. He glared at him knowingly that he would be strong enough to fight him but Leo didn’t give in.

“The spirits we have awoken will fight back and this will happen in the name of the dimensional dragons and their master.”

All of them looked to Yuya again. His breath was hard and everything that made the entertainers personality had vanished out of his face. His appearance changed completely now. It seemed like the dark aura around him became one with his body and so it changed. His body had absorbed the darkness and his whole appearance gave the people around him a terrifying and uneasy feeling.

“This is madness. You do realize that you are helping this demon. You are about to fuse the words again and allowed him to also fuse. You are playing with forces we shouldn’t play with. You invaded a Dimension and you carded innocent people. You will bring danger over us all. We could have managed to help Yuya and the others for a way to deal with this demon – maybe it wouldn’t have been able to awake if its parts didn’t suffer so much. And from my information you are at least for two of them responsible.” Reiji glared at his father. Shun knew he talked about Yuto. Thanks to the war Yuto had seen so many things an 11 year old shouldn’t see – they all did.

“While you think your actions are noble you don’t realize how dangerous this all is. You can’t have powers like this under control. People are suffering and our world is about to face a disaster. If people knew what you were up to in Academia they would fear you and never would let anyone on this island. Your army is based on lies and emotional damage. This has to stop or else it can’t be stopped anymore. That the world split into four was probably the best that could happen but to think that you now want to fuse it back together again is completely insane.”

_System completed. Initiation start._

The device behind the Professor started to glow bright. The crosses around the device did the same and so the girl’s bodies started to give in. They slowly started to vanish while the bracelet glowed in different colors.  
  
“RURI!” Shun cried for his sister but he wasn’t able to do anything. The Professor had stopped them from any actions and their duel disk didn’t activate themselves anymore. Force alone wouldn’t bring him up to her.

“Reiji the progress is already too far. It’s so late to do anything.” Shun yelled at him.

They weren’t prepared enough for this.  This wasn’t what they planned. This way they would never be able to reach Ruri or anyone of them.

Over the sound of the device they suddenly heard the angry roars again and Yuya’s scream went through the room. It was a deep voice that yelled and almost sounded like another dragon roar itself.   
**“You think this is it! Foolish”**

Suddenly his face turned to them and showed them a crooked smile. His pupils looked like eyes of a dragon itself and with one deep breath he was able to break the energy that was keeping him away from his dragons. Nobody could have stopped him in that moment and so he activated his duel disk.

“This shouldn’t have happened …Why is his disk still working?!” The Professor asked and behind him on the screen popped up another window with one of his scientists. 

“His disk isn’t responding to us anymore. I can’t explain it to myself because it shouldn’t work. It is after all deactivated.”

Another chuckle echoed through the room. Yuya pulled out all four dragon cards and held them above.

“It finally _happens again!”_  

“Yuya please come to your senses!” Gongenzaka ran towards him to stop him but an energy field formed itself around Yuya so he was thrown back. Yuya place all four dragons without any conditions on his duel disk. Their appearances started to flash fast and also became blurred. At one moment they looked like they wouldn’t hold up the energy and vanish but they just reappeared with an even stronger presence than before.

“ **You just came this far because I wanted it.”** He said, his voice still constantly changing. _“All of this happened because I wanted it. And so this will end here._ These girls can’t do anything neither can the bracelets. You won’t stop me. **_Because your existence is an illusion since the world separated.”_**

Leo Akaba didn’t respond to this and only stared at the screen. “80%. We are nearly done. The transforming can start soon. At this point the girls were just a mere shadow and Shun watched in awe as his sister vanished in front of him like her body never existed.

**_“You know it’s true. You know it and you tried to run away from this thought for so long. The key of creation is nothing anymore.”_** The being went on about it.

Reiji tried to understand it, tried to understand the connection what could have happened with his father. From what he got was that the world was all in one together. His father knew that and his father obviously lived in that world.

“ _You can’t run away from your death because it long happened. You just came back in this Dimension because I wanted it. **Because I needed you to complete the task. I needed a human being that would pull the strings. After all you tried to lock me away.**_ But you failed.” He chuckled. “But it was nice to see that for once humanity tried to fight me. **_It will end now.”_**

“90%.” Leo Akaba clenched his fists. He was so close he wouldn’t lose control or would he lose this battle.

“What is the meaning of this? What do you avoid?” Reiji yelled at his father. “You know something. I can’t tell what you are planning but I can’t think of anything that would change this situation right now. If he says nothing helps then what is the meaning of transporting the bracelets powers into one?!”

“ _So there is nothing left to be created … so the world is finally erased of its existence. If there is no key of creation there won’t be anything after destruction._ ” The being said. “Akaba Leo knows that and so he tried with his last will that he thought is his own to collect the parts together and rebuild the key so he could change **fate. That he could rebuild himself again and create the world new. Because humans fear that. They fear if there is no reason to go on and so he just went on and on.** _Destroyed a dimension to have enough power to get the fusing done by himself. Created lies after lies so people would follow him – follow him in this Utopia that never existed.”_

_System competed. Transfer to 100% done._

_  
_ Its grin became twisted. The whole complex began to shake. The girl’s bodies vanished and with them each bracelet began to shine in a different light. Soft light rays out of the crystals met in the middle of the center and became stronger.

“It’s done … I have won!” Leo said as he stared at the scenario. “It’s created so nothing can change it anymore. The world will come back in one again. I will live!”

In the center of the bracelet a card began to form itself. The whole room went into a bright light. Outside of Academia the whole world was nothing than pieces of each. All the Dimensions stared to fall into each other again. In focus were the four places that each only existed once in every Dimension.

**“Wrong.”** Its voice said. He lifted his hand and all four dragons roared when suddenly a big Pendulum swung over them. It felt like when Yuya was performing a Pendulum Summon but this time it began to absorb all the dragons one by one.

Leo’s eyes widened. He knew what would happen now.

After the last dragon was absorbed by the Pendulum its shine became dark. The blue color turned into a black and behind the Pendulum big wings appeared. An even more fearful roar than any of the others clang through the world. Everyone else froze in shock. Two eyes were forming between the wings – one blood red, the other bright yellow. 

“And now – perform your final act!” The being voice echoed through the world.

“W-We have to stop it …” Reiji tried to yell but his voice was nothing than a whisper. All force was gone and all of his will vanished. Everyone else felt the same. They didn’t felt a will to go on. They lost it as if the dragon itself would absorb all their power. Was this what a god was capable of?

The dragon stretched out his claw to the shining card. It resisted for a moment when the bright light met his dark skin but when his claw surrounded the card completely the world began to be covered in a shadow.

The beings gaze went to Akaba Leo again. “I told you _that you have lost._ **Now that the key is all together again _I can destroy it forever. Well played_** human. Now it’s going to finally **_end.”_**

With this the dragon closed his claw around the card and a loud crack was heard before everything went dark and everyone’s life became nothing more than just an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry! But I really hope it's good. I really hope I could write it in a good way .. I needed really long for this chapter and I had to think a lot about how I will write it out. As my plot goes now in a complete different direction than the series plot (though I never inteded it to be so similar in the first place ha!) I had to think what to do with that being. I really don't want to call it Zarc because it's nothing like Zarc. Zarc is someone different and my story really goes in the direction that all four Yu's are a god like being which Zarc isn't. That's why I wont give it a name - it's a god. It has many names because people invent name for gods. So it will stay like this.   
> It's not Zarc. 
> 
> The story itself will be soon done. I already wrote more than I wanted in the first place. This story should have been not more than like 6 chapters long but I am proud that it became this. We have maybe like 2 or 3 chapters left and it hurts me that I had such a big gap between those chapters.. I am glad if you follow me till here and i am really glad that people enjoy this story and still hope they can enjoy it till the end!   
> Thank you and see you (if not than hit me) soon! Add me on twitter or so if you want to talk to me (or kick my butt when I am too slow again xD) it's the same name than here - rinniichan! thanks for your attention and bye!


	16. Sacrifice

_In the first moment everything felt like being under water. I felt easy and I felt like I was floating deep in the ocean surrounded by nothing but water and darkness. Moving was just barely possible and I felt a painful pressure against my head._

_What has happened around me? Where was everyone? Why was I suddenly alone? But even if it was from far away I could make out voices who were calling my name over and over. And the more I got aware of myself again I suddenly felt that I was holding someone’s hand. Opening my eyes was hard but the blurred vision of my counterparts came into my eyes. I was holding Yuto’s and Yugo’s hand who both were holding Yuuri’s hand. We were in a circle in this endless ocean that probably was our mind. Their eyes were still closed._

_Something woke me up._

_Something brought me back._

_I shouldn’t be here anymore. The darkness had said it would destroy us and be us again so I shouldn’t be allowed to think on my own right now. Something happened. Did I get another chance to turn things around? But how … I am weak. I am nothing without that darkness because that darkness is me._

Yuya’s thoughts were colliding. He slowly looked at every resting face of his counterparts. They were similar and nearly the same but in his position he could make out every little detail that made them all unique in their own. Even if they were supposed to be one person they all had a different life. They all saw different things and interacted with different people – people who liked them.

At the same time they were responsible for the destruction that was going on right now. From far away people’s screams for help were becoming louder. He recognized most of them. His friends. They came to safe them but they didn’t knew how strong that darkness could be. Even Akaba Reiji wouldn’t be strong enough to beat it because at this point Yuya knew the only one who could do something against it was himself. He felt it in his heart. The darkness that was doing all these things with his body – his mind. He was the main host, the biggest fragment of them all.

_What would happen if your own fragment tries to destroy you from the inside?_

The calling became louder, the sensation more intense. Something has happened again. The world was not the same anymore. A deep roar echoed through this endless space. Yuya felt that the being just became stronger but if that being became stronger, wouldn’t it also mean he became stronger? They were the same identity but by now that being thought it was alone again – that its fragments were on place again but Yuya could think on his own. He felt determination through his body. The people who were calling. His friends, their friends.

A soft voice came to his ear – a voice that sounded like a soft music tune. She called him – he had to go to her. Something in him told him that he had to see her so things could change. He looked around and made out a very soft lighting spot that seemed to be far away but also felt like the rescue he needed. He looked back at his counterparts who still weren’t able to move. They promised to get through this together but what if it wasn’t possible?  
  
_“What if I could safe them? What if I could proof myself that I am not evil? What if I could give them back a life?”_

The despair he could feel through all those voices reaching out for him gave him the strength to move on. He slowly let go of Yuto’s grip but made sure to hold him by his arm. The same he did with Yugo’s. He felt that this was right. Maybe they would be mad at him and a little smile came to his faces when he thought about it but right now he knew that this was the best thing he could do. He put Yugo’s and Yuto’s hands together now so the three of them were connected to each other again.  
  
Yuya looked at every one of them for a second. Their resting and calm faces and all of the things that made them unique.

“I am going to safe you.” He finally said out loud for the first time and gave them the biggest and most honest smile he had. They weren’t conscious but for some reason he knew they could feel the warmth.

Taking all his strength he tried to move forward not knowing if his actions will actually be successful. But he had to move forward and reach the end. He had to end this all and give everyone a normal life again. Moving very slow all the memories that being had ran through his mind. He felt guilt and an overwhelming exhaustion. 

“Yuya …” The light voice rang through his mind again and he smiled. One little shine in this world of despair and darkness. He looked back and could make out the others who were now far away from him but he knew this way he would be able to protect them.

Suddenly something wrapped itself around his leg and tried to pull him back. His eyes opened in a shock of the sudden change. He looked up to the soft light spot again and tried to reach forward but that force was pulling him back. He tried to scream and tried to defend himself against it.

“It’s my body. It’s my body. **It’s my body!** ” He yelled over and over again and tried to reach forward. He didn’t want to lose against it again. He already lost once and already let that being hurt his friends but he wouldn’t let it go forward.

He felt a familiar warmth as he reached for the light. Something was pulling him away from the darkness and helped him to untangle. It was painful at first but became light with every second.

_“Yuya …”_

The unknown force started to form itself around Yuya’s hand and suddenly he was pulled up by someone. His eyes widened when he saw who smiled at him.

“Y-Yuzu…” He mumbled softly and smiled. She smiled back at him and pulled him up to her level. The whole world around them seemed to change again and they were suddenly standing on a field filled with flowers. Yuya glanced back worried at the spot where he had seen Yugo, Yuto and Yuuri which weren’t there anymore now.

“Don’t worry. They are alright.” Yuzu noticed his worries and gave him a comfortable smile.

“I have learned through this and it’s all our imagination that creates that place. For now at least.” She smiles sadly.

“What is with the others, are they alright too?” Yuya asked in thoughts of Yugo and Yuto.

She slowly nods. “As much as we can say that we are okay.”  
“That’s true.” He said and for a moment didn’t know what to say. He wanted to see her again and now that he finally was able to they were in a situation like this one.

“Do you … fear me?” He suddenly asked and didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. When he could hear her laughing he suddenly looked up though.

“How could I fear someone like you?”  She smiled and he gave her a smile back.

Even though they tried to act as normal as possible to stay calm neither of them could deny the truth.

“I am afraid, Yuya … and worried for the others. I wasn’t able to talk to them since we are here. The only thing I know is that they are okay. I keep hearing a calming voice that talked through all four of us when we were still trapped.”

Yuya looked down guilty. Words that the demon inside of him said came through his mind again. Yuzu and the others just were there to keep him and the others away from each other. Everything came together and always lead to him – to that demon inside of him.

“I want to end this all.” He said with a serious tone. Yuzu looked at him worried.

“This demon – this being – it can only be alive when all his fragments are together. As it was said you were the key to create the world new. You are here to safe the others as I am here to destroy them.”  
“Yuya you are not thinking what I think you do…” She said with a serious but worried expression.

Yuya smiled sadly. “Maybe it can be helped. I don’t want the others to drag with me and neither want I to drag you all in this. I already have done enough damage…”  
“Yuya stop! It’s not your fault! If you are seeing all of this as your fault you are wrong. You can’t – “

“THEN TELL ME HOW WE CAN BECOME NORMAL AGAIN?” Yuya’s voice echoed through the field and for a moment Yuzu was shocked at the aggressive tone in Yuya’s voice. His hands were shaking and tears were at the corner of his eyes. “Tell me …how else I should safe them … That’s the least I can do – maybe the only thing.” He gave her a sad smile. “I don’t mind doing this. I don’t mind if I know that everyone is safe.”

“Are you insane?! You say you think of us all but aren’t you forgetting one little thing?” She asked and even her voice got louder. “The world wouldn’t be the same without you. Everyone would miss you and nobody would be okay with living in this world knowing they can only be here because you sacrificed yourself!” She looked at him angry but couldn’t control her tears – neither could Yuya and in the end they stared at each other crying. Both of them knew as far as the situation was Yuya’s option was the only one to safe as many as possible.

“Even if it works … do you think you is enough?” She asked silently.

Yuya sighed. “I hope. I don’t want to drag anyone else in this. Yuto, Yugo and Yuuri – they have deserved to have a life. I know what they had to go through and I don’t want to drag them into this. They should get to know a normal life again.” Yuzu wanted to yell at him for saying all those things. He acted like he didn’t deserve this life even though he had done so much for all of them. He made every one of them smile and was there when they needed him but Yuzu couldn’t say all of those things because it would only hurt more so she said the only option that was right for her.

“Then I want to go with you.”

“Wha –“  
“You have no right to decline that.” Yuzu said and softly punched him in the shoulder just as she often did when they were kids and he did some jokes on her again. Yuya didn’t say anything.

“As far as I know you can’t do it on your own and we both are the main hosts. I am sure you need me. You said it right? I am here to create. So if you sacrifice yourself to destroy this being then I have to sacrifice myself to give everyone life again. ” She says with tears in her eyes. Behind Yuzu Yuya could make out the other three girls who were laying between the flowers in this oddly calm world. They all held their hands and were connected to each other. He looked behind him and as Yuzu said the others appeared too again just as he left them behind. They were safe for now and they didn’t know for how long.

“Are you feeling drawn to them too?” He asked softly.

She nodded. “Yes … we had a lot of time to talk to each other and get to know us.”

“I don’t want to drag you into this –“  
“You didn’t because I was in it anyways.” Yuzu corrected Yuya.

“But – “He continued with a smile. “We will safe them all together. Like the tag team we are.” Yuya reached for Yuzu’s hand and they held each other tight. One last look back to his counterparts gave him the final push. _For them and everyone else._

He heard the familiar roar of his dragon, the dragon that already followed him for years and always had protected him. Mixed he could also hear the other three dragons and together they were calling out for them. They weren’t evil he knew it. They always had protected them and they would do it again – he could need their help. In the end they were just like him – forced to fuse into something they are supposed to be but who said that you can’t change yourself if you aren’t satisfied with yourself. Just because Yuya was a fragment of a demon and the demon inside of him was supposed to destroy didn’t mean that he had to follow. He build up his own life and own connections far away from what this demon was supposed to do. He did that all on his own so he also could change their fate. It was always worth a try but for some reason Yuya knew that he and Yuzu would be able to do it.

He concentrated and thought about the shadows again that tried to reach for him. The shadows, the demon and fearful roar of the fused dragon. Yuya felt cold and uneasy and this feeling became stronger.

“It’s my body and my mind too. I will do what is needed.” He mumbled for himself. Cold sweat ran over his face and he felt panic coming up in him.

He still was holding Yuzu’s hand and felt her tension too. They were afraid of what would come but would not just stop here.

“ **You dumb kid. Are you really trying to fight against me? Fight against yourself?!”**

The voice was back again louder in his head than ever. The aggressive and angry tone it had gave him shivers.

“It’s not right what you are doing. The world doesn’t have to be destroyed for peace. We did our mistakes but it’s not right to punish everyone like this.”

“ **You don’t get it. The world needs this. They called for it. Every day they want more destruction and wish for this to end. They are violent and fighting against each other. The dragons felt them”**

Yuya felt oddly calm again. He was talking to himself – the self that was born out of hate and the destructive thoughts of other people. A self that was taking all the negative energy. He finally opened his eyes again which he had closed during the progress. Yuzu was still there but she seemed to be in a slumber. Her expression was calm which gave him a positive feeling too. It was good she was there because otherwise he probably would have lost himself in this negative feeling.

He looked at the red glowing eyes who were focused on him. “If you only wished for destruction we wouldn’t have been born. All your fragments had their own lives and even though they had many moments that made them feel worse they also had moments that they enjoyed. At one point in their life they all had something they enjoyed – even if it was just a bit. If you only wished for destruction then we wouldn’t have been able to live this life. If you only wish for destruction we wouldn’t find the joy in dueling. I am not going to give up on that. I will safe them – and I won’t allow you anymore control than you already have.”

The being rushed forward at him which made him lose the grip on Yuzu but she still gave her positive aura to him. The being pressed himself against Yuya with his shadow claws that almost looked like these of his dragons. Next to the endless fear Yuya had he also felt that he was doing it right.

“You can’t destroy me, that’s your weak point. You might be able to break me and hurt me but you aren’t allowed to harm me more because it would only hurt yourself.” Yuya felt strong and he could hear the roar of his dragon.

_Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starve Venom … you guys have to help me._

He wrapped his arms around the being and felt pain. It hurt to be near him and it only made it feel worse the more he clung to him. **“And you can’t destroy me. I am you. You will never be able to surpass me!”**

The voice was aggressive again but this time there was something else with it.

Around them the dragons appeared again back to their original form.

**“Why are you listening to him!? You should listen to ME. I know your true nature. You want to destroy!”** The voice became more rushed

They were surrounded by the four dragons and Yuya’s pain was immense. He hoped that neither of the others felt it that much if he would take it all on himself. He hoped they would be able to just wake up from this nightmare. He opened that sacrificing him and taking all the burden on him would give them a chance to live. His vision became blurred but out the corner of his eye he could see Yuzu. She was awake again and staring at him but also seemed to not be able to get near him. The dragons build an energy field around them. She seemed to yell something but it didn’t came through. They were separated and Yuya felt how the connection with the other three broke. It was good because if it works this way they wouldn’t be affected by this. If he is able to separate himself and the being from the others they would survive.

“Yuzu...” Yuya mumbled.  With her powers of creating she probably won’t get out of this either without any harm. Yuya wished that he could have avoided it but he knew that she wanted to safe the other as much as he wanted. The moment he would be destroyed she could use her powers to rebuild the world again in hopes that nobody of them was harmed. It was just the two of them.

She probably read his thoughts because suddenly she was calm and smiled at him with a sad smile. Yuya’s vision became worse and the pain made it unable to concentrate. The demon was screaming in his mind too.

**“MISTAKE. You will never be satisfied with this. The world will fall apart!”**

But Yuya just clung himself closer to the demon and felt like thousand needles pierced him.

**_“END IT NOW!”_** Both his voice and the other Yuya’s voice were screaming. The dragons listened to their command and each of them performed their attack. In a bright light the attack went through them and their voices echoed through the endless space.

 

* * *

  _You always have been reckless and always chose to do things by yourself so you wouldn’t hurt anyone._

_That’s how you are and in the end stayed. I kind of admire this on you. You do this for us even though you don’t know everything of us. You know all the things I did wrong – maybe with this it’s my turn now to change the fate. It’s our turn._

* * *

 

The world was a dark place and for a moment there was nothing but suddenly a bright light made its way through it and tried to bright up every little place.

Academia, the City, Heartland, Miami City – the world itself.

For a moment nobody was there but suddenly warm light fluted the world and gave life again.

Every one of them opened their eyes. The Lancers, Academia pupils, the Resistance.  

Everyone involved in that incident looked at each other with a weird feeling. They knew something has happened.

 

_Something was not the same._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll hello there ~ 
> 
> I hoped you liked it. With this only one chapter will come and then the story is done! I really hope it I wrote the end okay. I really liked the idea of Destruction and Creation, what about you? I am not that good in writing actions so I wrote it in a way that fits me most - emotional damage :'D 
> 
> wellll tell me your opinions <3


	17. New

Yuya felt warm and comfortable. For a moment there was nothing on his mind, not who he was or what he did. He has forgotten. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of being safe and comfortable. A moment of calmness and peace. Slowly this state cleared itself and Yuya became aware of himself again.

He was Yuya Sakaki, a piece of a dark soul that destroyed the world in the past and was about to do it again because it was filled with hatred and destruction that people had in in their minds. To prevent this being from rising again the being was split and so was the world – into four pieces. The being also split itself into four pieces to receive again. It managed it – it was able to. The dragons that were its force were merged together and so were Yuya and his counterparts. Yuya was able to see Yuzu again after that being took over them since also her soul was part of a plot so the world could be created as a new place again and together they decided that they would sacrifice each other to safe everyone else. That he would try to separate the being and himself to self-destruct and Yuzu would sacrifice herself to use the power to create a new world.

Yuya knew again what happened but after all this he shouldn’t feel anything anymore. He shouldn’t be here anymore and feel this comfortable or was dying like this?  He could feel his breathing and also could feel his body. He felt numb and a heavy but he could feel his heart bumping in his chest. He shouldn’t feel this way right? 

“I DARE YOU ONE MORE TIME STOP STEALING MY BLANKET OR I RUN YOU OVER!”

And Yuya shouldn’t hear a furious voice like this. He shouldn’t feel like he was alive because either the being would have taken over him and his mission failed or he was successful but eliminated himself with it.

“And I say that you should just shut up and share a bit more.” Another voice responded to him.

“By stealing my blanket! What about me?! You have your own!” The angry voice growled.

“Yugo … Yuuri … Could you two just shut up for once? Yuya still needs rest.” Another voice said quiet but dangerous. Suddenly Yuya opened his eyes and jumped in a sitting position. He blinked a few times and three faces were staring at him a bit surprised by the sudden reaction. For a moment Yuya just looked at them in disbelieve. He felt dizzy by the sudden reaction of his body but that didn’t matter now.

“Did we all die?!” was the first thing that busted out of Yuya’s mouth with such a panic in his voice that the other three couldn’t help themselves but start laughing.

“I am sorry Yuya”, Yuto said with a grin on his face, “we should be more thankful right now but no, we are pretty much alive.”

“As I would let myself killed like that!” Yuuri folded his arms.

Yugo walked over and sat at the edge of Yuya’s bed. “He’s too proud to admit that he nearly died.” Yugo whispered to him but so that Yuuri could hear him.

Yuya wasn’t able to say another word and stared at them how they started another argue. They were alive. He looked around in the room they were in right now. It looked like a hospital room. Four beds and besides every bed was a little shelf with water on it. Yuya just now noticed that he had an IV in his arm. He saw that they all had bruises over their bodies and a lot of bandages.

“I … I can’t believe this … this is not true is it?” Yuya suddenly felt a wave of despair. This couldn’t be true could it? It couldn’t be like this right? This was just a dream in a nightmare that he would wake up to and feel miserable.

“You can’t remember anything do you?” He didn’t notice that Yuuri and Yuto also made their way to his bed. He stared at them with a helpless look. “Remember what? All I do is that I fought it and that I wanted to safe you and wanted to destroy it…”

“And you did!” Yuto said. “You did destroy it and you were successful. This is not a dream, it’s over.”   
“But …what am I doing here now?” Yuya looked down at his hands. 

“You are alive and you better be prepared for being scolded because how DARE you to decide on yourself what is best for us.” Yuuri’s voice sounded strict and it made Yuya look up guilty.

“Before we get to the scolding part let’s just explain it properly what happened exactly!” Yuto suggested.

* * *

_Two weeks before – the day everything ended_

They could feel it but just in a numb way. The fight that was Yuya in and the force he tried for them to not feel it. Yuuri was the first one to open his eyes and he instantly felt what was going through Yuya’s mind. He might have tried to not involve them but he could never cut their connection. Yuya was successful in them not feeling anything but Yuuri knew what Yuya was thinking and what his plan was. He felt the fight between him and the dark being going on even though he couldn’t move right now to help him.

“Why did he do that?” Yuuri turned to Yugo who was staring up to the point where they felt the fight was going on.

“You know him by now … he wants to protect us. That’s how he is. I don’t get it though.”  He replied to him. 

“It’s Yuya after all but we can’t just stay here. Even though he tries his best but there has to be a way that nobody of us his harmed.” Yuto said at least.

“You know since Yuya is fighting he did something to us, can’t you feel it?” Yugo said. “I can’t hear that voice anymore in my head and I can’t feel it controlling my body. I can’t feel at all right now.”

“That means Yuya really has made that being focus on him so much that he lost his grip on us. By now it must focus only on Yuya because it seems to be in panic. Yuya was able to overcome it that’s how much I can feel from his thoughts at least.” They stayed concentrated so their minds wouldn’t part from Yuya’s. 

“So we are free from this being. We are not THAT anymore but we are us. That’s what Yuya made and wanted for us. Not to be a part of him but our own. He’s incredible right? He probably did this because his mind wanted it so bad. He did the impossible without thinking.” Yuto said impressed.

They nodded.

“So if we can live without that being then Yuya can do that too. We have our own soul and so does he. We just have to get him out of this bad souls grip.” Yugo said and looked from one to the other.

“Easy why didn’t we do that earlier then?” Yuuri responded sarcastic which made Yugo glare at him.

“It’s not easy though it’s the only solution we have but we need to find a way to do it quickly. Yuya doesn’t have much time.”

To say that made every one of them feel bad. Yuya would die if they wouldn’t be able to save him and all they did right now was discussing and watching from far away.

“Probably the part when it’s our turn to help you.” Said a voice behind them and they all turned around. Serena was grinning into their faces and behind her two other faces popped up. Yugo and Yuto stared at them in disbelieve. Rin and Ruri were smiling at both of them.

“R-R-Rin …” Yugo stuttered and couldn’t contain his excitement. As he saw her he didn’t thought much about where they were right now but out of the blue in this dark area became a little path in front of them so he was able to run at Rin. The other two got out of the way but Rin who already seemed to be used to things like that took a step to the side when Yugo almost reached her and so he missed her by a second. Rin though took his arm before he could fall and stopped him down.

“You never change.” She sighed but laughed at him. Yugo stood next to her perplex but soon found himself in a tight hug. “Glad to see you again!”   
“Rin!!” Yugo sobbed and hugged her.

Yuto walked towards Ruri calmer but still couldn’t believe what he saw. He smiled at her and she returned that gesture. “Ruri … I finally found you!” He said breathless and stood still in front of her.

She smiled at also gave him a hug. “Safe and sound and back to help! After all I don’t want to leave my brother or you alone!” Hearing her voice again made Yuto feel calmer.

Yuuri tried to not think about them too much. He still didn’t feel comfortable around them and couldn’t get their sympathy anyways after all the things he did to them. He didn’t even wanted it. The only thing he stayed focused at right now was saving Yuya.

He felt a hard punch against his shoulder though and twitched as he didn’t expect the sudden pain in his body. He glared at Serena who returned that look. “What…?”   
“They all told me what you did to them.” She said coldly.

Yuuri tried to stay as emotionless as possible.

“Can’t be changed I guess.” He looked away. He didn’t want to deal with things like that now they had to safe Yuya after all.

“But Yuzu forgave you because she felt how much Yuya cares about you.” This time he couldn’t contain his interest. 

“Where is she anyways?” Yuto asked.

“She is with Yuya right now…” Ruri said worried.

“So this means you guys also have a connection with each other?” Yugo asked surprised. Rin nodded.

“We felt when she found Yuya and well we could listen to the conversation they had as if we were there even though we couldn’t be at their side. We also felt what Yuzu was feeling – her determination and the way she thought about Yuya when she saw him.”

Yuuri looked down. He still couldn’t help himself but wonder why Yuya was believing in him so hard. 

“So we decided to follow her lead and I wasn’t good either in those years.” Serena said guilty. “Academia didn’t made the best out of us but we can do better now! We all worked under influence and Yuya must know truly why he is believing you.”

“You said you could help us?” Yuuri asked to change the topic again. 

“We believe if Yuya and Yuzu worked together and were able to overcome it then we should have a chance too to get through them.” Ruri explained.

“What if we only make it worse? What if when we interfere that we become one with it again?” Yuto asked.

“There is no time to worry. We have to believe.” Rin said determined.

There was no time at all. The room became constantly more unstable. “Yugo did it earlier without thinking but we can create anything we want with our thoughts here together. So we will use this to get our way to them. We will help Yuzu and you will do the same with Yuya. There is no more plan as we have no idea what will happen. This can fail but it also can work. We have no time to think about that so we just do what we can to help them.” They all agreed to each other.

Concentrating on what they wanted most now they imagined their way to Yuya and Yuzu but it wouldn’t be that easy. The world brought them close but both of them were surrounded by a strong energy force that looked like they were trapped in a globe.

Yuzu was a bit farer away from Yuya. She seemed calm but her body was softly vanishing. A soft and warm glow came from her and all of the girls could feel her calm attitude right now. “It’s a life creating force. No harm – nothing evil. Just a pure and welcoming force.” Rin tried to explain her feeling as Yugo asked her.

“It may be a good feeling but after all Yuzu will vanish if we don’t do anything. This should have been us right now but she did that all to herself.” Serena bit her lips. She couldn’t understand any of them. Not Yuzu or Yuya. They both shared such deep trust and sympathy towards them.

“Have you thought about what you will do about Yuzu?” Yuto asked.

“Our bodies don’t exist right now so we all are out of pure energy. Yuzu focusing the energy to create life only on herself so she can actually give our bodies a life again too. That’s how far I understood it.” Ruri said. “But anything else and beyond that is pure believe and imagination.” She laughed a bit. “I try to believe as much as she does.”

The opposite of Yuzu was Yuya. He was surrounded by a dark aura again and you barely were able to see him. They felt the fear coming from him and they also could hear their dragons crying. They were with Yuya and Yuya made them do something. “He forced them to attack …” Yuuri mumbled. “And they weren’t happy because they actually don’t want to destroy anymore.”

“They must suffer as much as we do from it. I believe when we all get through that alive they have deserved a lot of good treatment.” Yugo couldn’t help himself with this sad thought. Clear Wing was by his side and every dragon was at their side in some situation of their life. They helped them even though they were born to destroy. They shared a fate.

Unlike Yuzu Yuya was in pain and the energy felt life threatening. He was taking all that burden on him even though they should have suffered like this together.

“Before you ask – no. There is no plan either.” Yuuri said as his eyes stayed on Yuya. He felt his body trembling seeing his counterpart like this. He never cared much about anyone else but this time it was different. Either would he die her or he would save Yuya but he couldn’t live on with the knowledge that Yuya sacrificed himself for his life.

“We will separate his soul from this. It’s not only us but our dragons as well. They will help us.”

With this the six were facing each other. Every one of them knew that their ways would part now again. Yugo and Yuto looked so long for Ruri and Rin and letting them go wasn’t easy but they knew it would be better this way because only like this they had a chance in saving each other. Without any other words because it would feel like a goodbye they turned around and made their own ways.

“We will see them again.” Yugo mumbled to himself.

“Now we need to care about Yuya otherwise no one will see anyone again.” Yuuri sighed.

The energy field in front of them was now more threatening than ever but they saw Yuya and like Yuzu’s body his body started to vanish slowly too. He looked damaged and weak.

Without much thinking they look each other’s hand and reached out for the globe itself. It felt painful and hot at first as if the energy field wanted to reject them at any costs.

They swore they wouldn’t give in no matter what pain it would cost to be at Yuya’s side again. It felt like their souls would shatter under this pressure and for a moment neither of them thought they would make it.

Opening their eyes the first thing they noticed were their dragons and their crying. It sounded painful and hurt, a loud roar that lasted. Hidden behind the energy field they were circling around Yuya.

“YUYA! Yugo yelled and reached forward to him. Close to Yuya he stopped and he carefully took one hand into his. It was cold and felt like it wasn’t really here anymore. His legs were merely visible anymore but the damage was clearly.

“Yuya …please be okay.” Yuto whispered and looked to his dragon. “You had to attack him right?” The dragon let out another roar before it flew next to Yuto. The other dragons did the same so Yugo and Yuuri turned around to face Clear Wing and Starve Venom. Each dragon softly bowed their head to their owner’s one and they could feel and see what happened between Yuya and that being – what they had to do.

_Trapped inside the energy that keeps it away from the world._

_It wants to fight but became too weak._

_It will die within the master’s body because he keeps it looked in his soul._

_“I have to keep them safe. Keep them alive. It doesn’t matter what happens now because I did it.”_

Yuya’s voice echoed between their dragons words. It kept repeating in trance the same things.

_You are free from it._

_You can free him too._

_We will protect you._

All three of them knew what had to be done. They knew they could reach out for Yuya now and save his soul because their dragons would protect them from the darkness.

* * *

 “I can remember that for one moment when we finally reached you, you opened your eyes and looked at us and you cried. You looked exhausted. After that we could feel something warm to reach us. So the next thing we can remember is that we woke up in here.” Yuto explained.

Yuya listened to their story and tried to imagine what they had to go through. He couldn’t remember seeing them in this void but he had a feeling that maybe the one that opened his eyes and cried wasn’t him.

“What about the girls? What about Yuzu?” Yuya asked fearing the answer but when Yugo smiled brightly he knew that everything was okay.

“All of them are safe! They made it! They were able to rescue Yuzu and themselves.”

“Nobody can’t explain what happened in this world and with us but we are all here. The world isn’t the same as it was before all of this. It merged again but in a different way. The cities that once were unique in every Dimension are now in one together. That’s how much they could find out in this short time. We don’t know if anything else has changed.” Yuuri said.

“What about the people? If all the Dimensions are together now isn’t that confusing to everyone else?”  
“Are you seriously concerned about that after you woke up like this?” Yuuri asked Yuya in disbelieve but chuckled. “No one so far can explain this. The world is not the same anymore but as far as we know everything slowly returns to normal again and people start to see this as normal again. Maybe their memories are confused about what happened but we don’t know that.” Yuuri shrugged.

“I don’t want to think about confusing things like this. People seem to be fine and better and we are here.” Yugo sighed.

“Yuya!” Gongenzaka’s voice echoed through the room. He seemed more than happy to see his friend again and so the other three went back to their beds again to give Yuya the time he needed. One after the other people came in and made sure that he was fine and were more than happy to see him again. They were all thankful – not just to Yuya but also to the others. Without any of them nothing of that would have been possible. Yuya always made sure to say this. He always included them.

Later he found out that they were in Miami City right now. The other cities seemed to be okay and now that the world started to be a whole again things could change.

“I missed a lot in only two weeks” Yuya said in the evening when they finally were alone again. He even was able to see Yuzu again. She told him that all of them were feeling better and that Shun wouldn’t leave Ruri’s side by now. The laughed when she told they had to force him out of the room in the nights. He was here too a lot and Shun really seemed to be relieved again. He never saw him like this.

“Maybe you think about it next time when you decide to sleep for two weeks.” They laughed. It felt relieving.

“What do you think will happen now? Where will we all end up?” Yuya asked them. “I don’t want to lose contact to you all!” He said worried.

“It will come what will come.” Yuuri turned around. He didn’t want to think about it. Academia will face consequences. The Professor wasn’t here anymore. It was unknown for now but it mostly was possible that he wasn’t alive anymore. He didn’t know what happened now. All the other students at Academia had a home. There were still those who followed the Professors orders willingly and they would face consequences. Would he have to do that too? What about Dennis? He never thought about things like this before. 

“It will be alright. Everything will be.” Yuya said and smiled. Even Yuuri could feel the smile though he didn’t look at him.  “How are you able to always make everyone smile like this?” He shook his head and smiled. They all did.

“I can’t say it often enough how thankful I am to you, Yuya” Yuto said. “What you did …”

“What we did!” Yuya cut in and grinned. “I am glad we are here now and separate. As much as I like you … one being of us wouldn’t be fair, eh?”

“I would force you to drive my D-Wheel for me if I would have ended together with you. At least one hour per day!” Yugo poked his tongue at them.

In the end they were free and had a future they could finally turn into theirs. They had help and they had a new chance. All of them decided to stay together – stay friends – stay in contact no matter what would happen.

They would help Yuuri with the situation of Academia.

Yuya would help them to find a place in this world again.

Each one of them would start to enjoy the world in their own ways again.

  
The right path would open for anyone willing to go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD ANY OF YOU BELIEVE IT THAT I WOULD FINISH IT ?!?!? 
> 
> Gosh I am sooo happy right now. I am not sure how you liket he ending, if you think it's good. I like as it came out and i really enjoyed writing it <3 <3   
> I am so proud of myself to call this stroy finished. I really love it and even though it was sometimes hard to write and think of ideas I am so satsified with it :3   
> I hope you guys had fun/feelies too <3 
> 
> Thank you if you stayed till the end. Thank you if you just found it and read through it. Thank you if you like it x3   
> Tell me your opinions and alle, you can also write to me on social medias if you want to! Just ask for it since I changed a lot of my names :3
> 
> Stay awesome people, have fun and maybe we read us again!


End file.
